Fer de Lance
by Cyrlight
Summary: Sandra est une belle jeune fille, ambitieuse et égoïste, qui entretient une relation d'amour-haine avec son cousin Peter, qu'elle considère aussi comme son plus grand rival. Lui l'aime tendrement, d'une manière indéfectible, et serait prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse, y compris à accepter de se ranger dans son ombre, alors que tout le destine à briller.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le cadeau

L'été touchait à sa fin et Ébènelle savourait ses dernières journées ensoleillées avant le retour de l'automne, synonyme de pluie et de brouillard pour ce village situé sur le flanc d'une montagne abrupte, le Mont Cristal, au nord-est de Sinnoh.

Les habitants ne devaient guère être plus d'un millier. Rares étaient les gens qui parvenaient à s'habituer à la rudesse du climat, aux hivers rigoureux et à la fraîcheur qui régnait tout au long de l'année, sans parler de la neige qui tombait parfois d'octobre à mars. La grisaille du ciel déprimait les villageois et les poussait à partir pour d'autres cités, plus chaleureuse que celle-ci.

Une famille était toutefois implantée à Ébènelle depuis plusieurs générations, et tous ici les connaissaient. Il s'agissait des Lance. Nicolas était le Champion local, un dresseur redoutable qui donnait du fil à retordre aux novices, et Gabriel, son frère de trois ans son cadet, le secondait.

Nicolas vivait à l'Arène, avec la seule compagnie de son fils, Peter. Sa femme Margaret était morte en lui donnant le jour, un drame dont il ne se remettrait jamais, malgré le réconfort que lui apportait la présence du garçonnet à ses côtés. Le jour de l'accouchement, une tempête de neige s'était abattue sur la région, empêchant le docteur de rejoindre à temps le bâtiment, dans les hauteurs du village. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il n'y avait plus rien à tenter pour sauver Margaret Lance.

Gabriel, lui, résidait en plein cœur d'Ébènelle, avec son épouse Isabelle et leur fille, Sandra. Elle n'avait que six ans, soit deux de moins que son cousin Peter, mais si lui était docile, elle-même avait déjà un caractère bien trempé. Capricieuse, elle aimait que tout se déroule selon sa volonté, et pouvait même devenir hystérique lorsque ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Sandra ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

La porte de la demeure familiale claqua dans le dos de la fillette, qui ignora l'injonction de son père. Malgré ses petites jambes, elle courait vite, et le temps pour Gabriel d'apparaître sur le seuil, elle s'était déjà éloignée en direction de la sortie de la ville. Il leva les yeux au ciel : cette enfant était impossible.

C'était en partie de sa faute, il en avait conscience. Isabelle et lui avaient toujours fait preuve d'un trop grand laxisme à l'égard de Sandra, qui refusait désormais toute forme d'autorité. Elle dédaignait les ordres et même les punitions que ses parents lui infligeaient lorsqu'elle dépassait clairement les limites n'avaient aucun effet sur elle.

Gabriel avait trente-cinq ans, des cheveux bleutés, et le ventre saillant d'un homme qui appréciait la bonne chair. De taille moyenne, il possédait une allure décontractée, bien qu'en cet instant, il paraisse plutôt tendu. Ses yeux saphir ne brillaient pas comme à l'accoutumée et sa fossette au menton était effacée par la grimace qui tordait sa bouche.

Isabelle le rejoignit dans l'encadrement. Plus élégante que son époux, presque trop pour un village aussi simple et modeste qu'Ébènelle, elle était dotée d'une beauté peu commune. Son teint diaphane, ses longs cils et ses sourcils fins, ainsi que la texture soyeuse de sa chevelure argentée, lui conférait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait l'habitude de porter des parures somptueuses, acquises chez les meilleurs bijoutiers d'Unionpolis, et dont les colliers mettaient en valeur la courbe délicate de sa nuque.

Elle était sophistiquée alors que Gabriel était naturel, ce qui faisait d'eux un couple mal assorti. En dépit de cela, elle aimait son mari d'un amour tendre et sincère, que leurs différences ne faisaient que renforcer, au lieu de les éloigner. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posa son menton sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Tu sais très bien qu'elle finit toujours par rentrer. Si elle a besoin d'être seule pour accepter la nouvelle qu'elle vient d'apprendre, laissons-lui un peu de temps.

Gabriel essaya de paraître convaincu, mais il fut incapable de détourner les yeux du chemin en terre qu'avait suivi Sandra avant de disparaître. Isabelle raffermit sa prise autour de son torse et le força à rentrer dans le hall, puis referma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Ébènelle était délimitée au nord par le Mont Cristal, qui formait une falaise d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Les jeunes du village s'amusaient souvent à la gravir. L'ascension n'était pas très difficile, car la roche était solide et offrait de nombreuses prises. La seule chose dont il fallait se méfier était les vents ascendants, qui pouvaient déséquilibrer les alpinistes.

Au sommet se trouvait une corniche, de laquelle il était possible de contempler toute la cité, ainsi qu'une partie de la route 45. C'était un lieu splendide, surtout en hiver, quand le soleil couchant venait faire miroiter la neige et les cristaux de givre. C'était aussi l'endroit préféré de Sandra.

Suspendue à la paroi abrupte, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était à plus de mi-chemin. Elle n'avait ni corde, ni crochets, ni aucun matériel de sécurité. Une seule erreur de sa part et se serait la chute. À cette hauteur, elle lui serait fatale. Sandra n'avait pas peur, cependant. Elle avait déjà grimpé sur le petit plateau à maintes reprises, sans plus d'équipement.

D'aucuns diraient qu'elle était folle, mais elle préférait employer le terme aventureuse, un mot que son oncle Nicolas avait utilisé pour la qualifier lorsque, à quatre ans, elle n'avait pas hésité à pénétrer seule dans l'Antre du Dragon, malgré les puissants pokémon qui se terraient à l'intérieur.

Sa main gauche empoigna un rocher pointu, qui lui coupa la paume. Elle raffermit sa prise à droite, le temps pour elle d'observer sa blessure. Elle n'était pas profonde, mais elle saignait. Sandra lécha le liquide écarlate dans sa paume, puis reprit son ascension. Elle avait déjà vu pire, et une tête brûlée comme elle, qui se plaçait toujours dans des situations impossibles, se devait d'être dure au mal.

En dépit de son caractère ferme et assuré, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle avait refoulé ses larmes et espérait les contenir jusqu'au sommet, mais celles-ci étaient trop fortes. Sandra ne pleurait pas à cause de sa coupure, malgré les picotements qu'elle lui infligeait. C'était à cause de sa peine.

Elle atteignit enfin la corniche, sur laquelle elle se hissa à la force des bras. Elle s'assit, les jambes dans le vide, et essuya ses yeux humides avec la manche de son sweat. Même en été, les températures étaient rarement assez chaudes pour permettre aux Ébèliens de porter des T-shirt.

Sandra se moquait de la fraîcheur et du vent qui lui fouettait le visage, emmêlant ses mèches turquoise. Elle était venue ici dans l'unique but de chasser la peine qui meurtrissait son cœur lourd. Quand elle était en colère ou qu'elle éprouvait du chagrin, c'était ici qu'elle venait trouver refuge.

Une larme roula le long de son nez, jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. La fillette put presque sentir son goût salé, avant de secouer la tête avec rage. Elle songea qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de ne jamais redescendre, de rester ici pour toujours. Mieux valait s'habituer à la solitude dès à présent, puisque bientôt elle ne connaîtrait plus que cela.

\- Sandra ! l'appela une voix familière, démultipliée par l'écho.

L'intéressée ramena précipitamment ses jambes contre elle et recula pour s'allonger à plat ventre sur la falaise. Dans cette position, elle était invisible depuis le sol.

\- Sandra ! Je sais que tu es là-haut ! Montre-toi !

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Sandra, s'il te plaît ! Arrête de bouder !

\- J'ai dit non ! Fiche-moi la paix, je te déteste !

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas gentille de dire ça.

\- Et toi, tu crois que c'est gentil de me laisser toute seule ?

Sandra rampa jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit penchée au-dessus du vide. En contrebas se découpait une silhouette miniature, aux cheveux rouges, qui appartenait à son cousin Peter. Elle était très énervée contre lui et n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner de sitôt ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! protesta-t-il, les mains en porte-voix. Mon père n'a jamais caché sa volonté de m'inscrire à l'École des dresseurs dès que j'aurais huit ans. Toi aussi, tu iras, un jour.

\- M'en fiche !

\- C'est une opportunité ! Pense à tout ce que nous pourrons apprendre, là-bas ! Nous deviendrons d'excellents dresseurs, et...

\- J'ai compris, pas besoin de me rappeler que tu vas t'amuser pendant que je resterai ici.

\- Sandra... Tu n'as que deux petites années à attendre avant d'être en âge d'y aller.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est que tu y vas sans moi ! Tu m'avais promis que nous resterions toujours tous les deux.

\- Je sais, mais...

Peter étouffa une quinte de toux. C'était un garçon fragile et maigrelet, qui souffrait souvent de problèmes de santé. Il était tout le contraire de Sandra, qui était forte, solide et batailleuse. Lui préférait passer son temps au coin d'une cheminée, avec un bon livre, car la lecture était vite devenue son passe-temps favori sitôt qu'on la lui avait enseignée.

\- Tu ne veux pas descendre ? demanda-t-il. Ça m'éviterait de devoir me casser la voix.

\- Viens me chercher, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Sandra lui tira la langue. Elle savait qu'il n'oserait jamais grimper jusqu'à la plateforme, car il avait le vertige. C'était un comble pour un garçon de la montagne, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre sa peur du vide depuis que le Dracaufeu de son père l'avait saisi entre ses serres et s'était envolé, pensant que cela l'amuserait.

\- S'il te plaît ! Je... Aïe !

Peter fut interrompu par un caillou que la fillette venait de lui lancer depuis son perchoir. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif en massant son épaule endolorie, où elle l'avait atteint. Sandra avait une vue d'aigle et savait mieux viser qu'un tireur d'élite, ce dont il faisait régulièrement les frais.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! insista-t-il.

\- Un cadeau ?

L'expression de l'enfant aux cheveux turquoise perdit immédiatement toute trace de colère, tandis qu'elle se penchait un peu plus dans le vide. Elle adorait les présents de toutes sortes, surtout ceux qui survenaient lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Tiraillée entre sa curiosité et son animosité, elle lança :

\- Je suis certaine que tu mens et que c'est juste pour me faire descendre.

\- Non, je t'assure ! cria Peter. Viens avant que la nuit tombe, sans quoi tu seras forcée de rester là-haut.

\- Prouve-moi d'abord que tu as bien quelque chose pour moi.

Le garçonnet glissa sa main dans sa poche et lui montra sa paume, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un petit objet, rond et noir. De là où elle était, Sandra ne pouvait pas mieux le distinguer. Elle ne parvenait donc pas à deviner ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Vas-tu descendre, oui ou non ?

\- Moui... capitula-t-elle. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je te déteste !

Elle se redressa en pointant le nez en l'air, dans une expression dédaigneuse, puis tourna le dos à la falaise pour laisser glisser ses jambes dans le vide, le visage orientée face à la paroi. Prise après prise, elle se rapprocha du sol. Quand elle n'en fut plus qu'à un mètre, elle se laissa tomber pour atterrir souplement sur ses pieds.

\- Mon cadeau, exigea-t-elle, la main tendue, sans plus de cérémonie.

Peter y déposa une petite pierre, aussi sombre que brillante, qui ressemblait à un onyx, même si elle était certainement moins précieuse. Sandra la fit rouler entre ses doigts, afin de mieux l'observer sous tous les angles. Elle était parfaitement ronde, comme si elle avait été polie.

\- C'est joli, dit-elle simplement, avare de compliments pour un cousin envers qui elle était furieuse.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un bisou, en guise de remerciement ? osa demander Peter, plein d'espoir.

\- Si tu veux quelque chose, ce n'est pas un cadeau. C'est un échange. Soit tu reprends ta babiole, soit tu t'en passes.

\- Bon... Je m'en passerai, alors, mais garde la pierre. Ça te permettra de penser un peu à moi, quand je serai à l'École des dresseurs, et surtout de ne pas m'oublie.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je t'oublie, répliqua Sandra d'un ton pincé, tu n'as qu'à pas partir.

Sur ces mots, elle lui jeta un regard empreint de mépris, puis tourna les talons. Son caractère vindicatif était contrebalancé par la patience de Peter. Heureusement pour le garçon, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il allait lui en falloir, avant que sa cousine décide de lui pardonner ce qu'elle interprétait comme une trahison de sa part.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'un sans l'autre

M. Herman enseignait la biologie à l'École des dresseurs de Mauville. C'était un homme âgé de trente-cinq ans, de taille moyenne et le cheveu châtain. Son front commençait à se dégarnir, les commissures de ses yeux à se strier de rides, mais l'étincelle de son regard prouvait qu'il possédait encore une âme jeune.

Son sens de la pédagogie et son empathie à l'égard des élèves lui avaient valu de se voir nommé par le directeur professeur principal des premières années. Avenant et compréhensif, les enfants qui intégraient l'établissement apprenaient vite à lui faire confiance, et n'avaient pas peur de s'adresser à lui en cas de problème. Il se conduisait en second père pour eux, sans pour autant lésiner sur l'autorité si la situation l'exigeait.

Ce jour-là, dans la cour, il observait un garçon qui l'avait tout de suite intriguée dès son arrivée. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses origines, car il était le fils de Nicolas Lance, le Champion de l'Arène d'Ébènelle, mais de son caractère.

Le jeune Peter était un écolier studieux et brillant, apprécié par tous ses professeurs. Il était respectueux, ne se faisait jamais remarqué et les résultats qu'il obtenait à chacun de ses devoirs étaient excellents. Parfois un peu étourdi, il égarait un exercice ou un cahier, mais du fait de son comportement exemplaire, nul ne lui en tenait vraiment rigueur. C'était l'élève dont rêveraient tous les enseignants.

Il semblait néanmoins toujours en proie à une profonde tristesse et s'isolait de ses camarades. Il ne parlait à personne, prenait ses repas seul à la cantine et passait ses récréations à l'écart. M. Herman avait déjà tenté d'établir le contact avec lui à plusieurs reprises, mais Peter le repoussait poliment à chaque fois et se renfermait encore davantage.

\- Dis-moi... Que penses-tu du petit Lance ? demanda-t-il à M. Lornet, professeur d'élevage, lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit en lui apportant une tasse de café.

\- C'est un bon garçon, il a du talent. Il ira loin, s'il apprend à se concentrer et à être un peu moins distrait.

\- Non, je veux dire... Tu ne le trouves pas introverti ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très bavard et que je le vois rarement avec de la compagnie, mais ça ne fait que deux mois qu'il est ici. Il faut parfois du temps pour s'intégrer, d'autant qu'il m'a l'air d'être plutôt timide.

M. Herman ne releva pas et son regard se posa sur l'élève modèle, assis à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, sous un arbre. Il était adossé au tronc, la tête penché vers l'arrière, et contemplait le ciel d'un air mélancolique. L'enseignant aurait aimé savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

* * *

« Sandra. »

Ce nom ne quittait jamais Peter. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier quand il lui suffisait de lever les yeux vers le firmament pour avoir l'impression de croiser la profondeur des prunelles de sa cousine. Elle lui manquait tant. Il n'avait pas réussi à se réconcilier avec elle avant son départ pour Mauville et, à présent, il était trop tard.

Il s'était réjoui de venir étudier dans cette École de dresseurs, la meilleure de Johto selon sa réputation, mais son enthousiasme l'avait abandonné. Comment pourrait-il être heureux de se trouver quelque part où Sandra n'était pas ? Sans elle, même le paradis devenait l'enfer. Il ne l'avait jamais quittée et ces deux mois passés loin d'elle étaient un supplice.

Il recevait des lettres de son père, de son oncle et de sa tante, mais d'elle, rien. Pas une ligne, pas un mot de sa main. Le regrettait-elle autant que lui ? Peter l'ignorait. Il espérait que oui, mais il craignait que la colère provoquée chez Sandra par son départ n'ait fini par l'emporter sur l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

Il comptait les jours qui le séparaient des prochaines vacances. Novembre devait encore s'écouler, puis les deux tiers de décembre, après quoi il serait enfin libre de rentrer chez lui et de la retrouver. Il appréhendait cependant ces retrouvailles. Et si sa cousine ne voulait plus jamais lui parler ? Comment parviendrait-il à la raisonner ?

Peter était un garçon très intelligent, mais dès qu'il était question de communiquer, il éprouvait quelques difficultés. Il n'était pas doué pour s'exprimer. Au moment de la quitter, il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, combien il déplorerait son absence, mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était lui offrir ce misérable caillou. Un bien piètre cadeau pour se faire pardonner les deux années qu'il passerait séparé d'elle.

La sonnerie retentit, lui indiquant qu'il était l'heure de retourner en classe. Peter en fut presque soulagé. Au moins, pendant qu'il étudiait, il ne songeait ni à sa solitude, ni à la peine que lui causait l'éloignement. Il travaillait dur, mémorisait par cœur toutes ses leçons, de sorte qu'elles parviennent à remplacer un temps la pensée de Sandra, qui refusait autrement de le quitter.

* * *

Sandra retira ses chaussures, déposa ses chaussettes à l'intérieur et s'assit dans l'herbe boueuse pour plonger ses jambes dans l'eau froide de la mare, devant l'Antre du Dragon. Elle frissonna au contact du liquide, mais ne renonça pas à enfoncer ses mollets plus profondément, presque jusqu'aux genoux.

Contrairement au lac souterrain, à l'intérieur de la grotte, ce bassin ne contenait pas de pokémon plus dangereux que des Magicarpe ou des Ptitard. Sandra avait l'habitude de venir s'y baigner, l'été, lorsque les températures étaient suffisamment clémentes, avec Peter.

Peter... Elle sentit monter en elle une vague de colère et frappa la surface avec le plat de sa main, qui fit voler une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Des gouttelettes giclèrent par son visage et s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, semblables à de minuscules diamants.

Elle ne supportait pas de penser à son cousin, ce traître qui l'avait quittée sans aucun remords. Il devait passer d'incroyables moments, à Mauville, et s'être fait une quantité de nouveaux amis, pendant que Sandra demeurait seule ici, avec son chagrin et sa rancœur. Pensait-il encore à elle, parfois ? Sans doute était-il trop occupé pour en avoir le temps.

Elle grinça des dents. Elle le détestait ! Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui reparler un jour, et encore moins dans un mois, lorsqu'il reviendrait pour la durée des vacances de Noël. Qu'il ne compte même pas sur elle pour lui faire un cadeau, car il n'en méritait aucun !

Sandra croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse, puis tira la langue à son propre reflet dans une attitude puérile. Si ses jambes, désormais engourdies, ne ressentaient plus la froideur de l'eau dans laquelle elles étaient plongées, sa main, elle, était glacée. Afin de la réchauffer, la fillette la glissa dans sa poche.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet de petite taille, lisse, sur lesquels ils se refermèrent aussitôt. Une douce tiédeur semblait s'en dégager. Sandra le sortit de son manteau et le contempla. Il s'agissait de la pierre que Peter lui avait offerte avant son départ, dans une piètre tentative pour l'amadouer et essayer de lui faire oublier l'affront qu'il lui infligeait.

Sandra poussa un cri de rage et visa l'image d'elle-même que l'onde lui renvoyait. Le caillou traversa la surface limpide, qui fut aussitôt parcourue par des cercles réguliers. Lorsque l'enfant prit conscience de son geste, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, coupable.

Impulsive et colérique comme elle l'était, il lui arrivait souvent de commettre des actes qu'elle regrettait dans la minute qui suivait, mais auxquels elle ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir sur le moment. Elle avait déjà cassé des jouets ou déchiré des habits sous le coup de la fureur, néanmoins ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

La haine que Sandra se contraignait à éprouver depuis l'annonce du départ de Peter pour l'École des dresseurs n'était qu'une façade, un moyen pour elle de dissimuler à quel point cela la peinait. Dans le fond, elle aimait toujours autant son cousin, et sa violence n'était qu'une façon parmi tant d'autres de masquer sa souffrance.

Sans hésiter, la fillette plongea dans l'eau, qui lui infligea une douloureuse morsure glacée. La mare était profonde à cet endroit, environ deux mètres, mais cela n'effrayait pas Sandra. Elle nageait aussi bien qu'elle escaladait des falaises. Ce qui l'embêtait, en revanche, était la vase qu'elle soulevait en agitant ses bras et ses jambes. Elle troublait l'onde et, au milieu de ces nuages boueux, elle allait avoir du mal à retrouver sa pierre.

À tâtons, elle explora le fond du bassin. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent rien que de la terre détrempée et ses yeux commençaient à la brûler, au fur et à mesure que des corps étrangers s'y engouffraient. Elle avait encore un peu d'air en réserve dans les poumons, mais elle ne pourrait pas s'attarder plus d'une minute. Elle allait devoir faire vite.

Quand elle aperçut enfin son caillou, un Ptitard le tenait enroulé dans sa queue. Sandra fondit immédiatement sur lui, mais le malheureux prit peu et s'empressa de s'éloigner en toute hâte. Il regagna la surface, jusqu'où l'enfant le poursuivit. Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé l'air libre, elle avala une grande bouffée d'air frais, puis rejoignit la rive, que le pokémon avait déjà atteinte.

\- Reviens ici, sale bestiole !

Quand elle s'exprimait, en particulier lorsqu'elle était énervée, ce qui représentait les trois quarts du temps, Sandra ne mâchait pas ces mots. Cette façon de parler déplaisait à sa mère, qui s'échinait en vain à lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Si la fillette parvenait à se montrer polie dans certaines situations, son naturel reprenait vite le dessus.

\- Reviens ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Elle attrapa l'une de ses chaussures qu'elle avait abandonnée sur le bord de la mare et la jeta sur le Ptitard. Elle atteignit sa cible. Le pokémon, tout léger, fut projeté à terre par l'élan et lâcha le caillou, qui roula sur le sol. Sandra se jeta à plat ventre vers l'avant pour se laisser glisser jusqu'à lui dans l'herbe humide, en poussant un cri de triomphe.

La créature, apeurée et sonnée, s'enfuyait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait lorsque l'enfant se remit debout. Sandra ne lui adressa qu'un regard dédaigneux, trop heureuse d'avoir pu récupérer sa pierre. Elle la contempla avec le sourire aux lèvres durant un bref instant, avant de se renfrogner.

\- Pff... Peter ne mérite même pas que je me donne autant de mal pour sa babiole.

Malgré cela, elle glissa l'objet dans sa poche et s'assura qu'il ne risquait pas d'en tomber. Après quoi, elle ramassa sa chaussure, revint sur la rive de la mare récupérer l'autre, et les enfila. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Trempée et crottée de la tête au pied. Si sa mère la voyait, elle qui était toujours bien mise, elle ferait sans doute une crise cardiaque.

\- Mon Arceus ! Si ta mère te voyait, elle ferait sans doute une crise cardiaque !

Sandra sursauta. À cause de la brume qui régnait sur les hauteurs d'Ébènelle, où était située l'Arène, elle n'avait pas vu s'approcher la silhouette qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Gabriel franchit la distance qui la séparait de sa fille de sa démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches de son anorak.

Il ne paraissait pas en colère, ce qui surprit Sandra. Malgré la tolérance excessive de son père, il lui arrivait de la gronder quand elle commettait de grosses bêtises, comme par exemple plonger dans une mare alors que les températures frôlaient le zéro et en ressortir toute crasseuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? se contenta-t-il de demander. Cette eau doit être gelée !

\- J'ai fait tombé un truc... Il fallait que je le récupère.

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Sandra hésita, mais glissa finalement la main dans sa poche, puis étendit le bras devant elle pour montrer à Gabriel son précieux caillou. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir à maintes reprises entre ses doigts et, même s'ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet ensemble, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un présent de Peter.

\- Ton cousin te manque, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton compréhensif.

\- Ah non, certainement pas !

La fillette clama cette phrase aussi fort qu'elle put, puis détourna la tête en pointant le nez vers le ciel gris, presque blanc, avec arrogance. Gabriel eut un sourire triste. Si jeune et déjà orgueilleuse... Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander qui avait pu lui transmettre un tel défaut, car ni lui ni Isabelle n'étaient ainsi.

\- Ce serait normal, pourtant. Tu as grandi avec lui, et maintenant, il est loin de toi. Il...

\- Il ne me manque pas ! aboya Sandra. Au contraire, je suis contente qu'il soit dans sa stupide école. Ça me débarrasse de lui.

Gabriel soupira en secouant la tête. Il n'était pas dupe : les fugues de sa fille s'étaient multipliées depuis que Peter était parti pour Mauville et il lui arrivait fréquemment de sécher les cours. Au début, il avait tenté d'endiguer cette situation à grands renforts de punitions, avant de décider de se montrer plus pédagogue. Sandra souffrait, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

\- En parlant de débarrasser, capitula-t-il, nous devrions t'enlever ces vêtements mouillés avant que tu attrapes une pneumonie, tu ne crois pas ? Nous allons passer par la porte de derrière pour que ta mère ne te voie pas dans cet état et nous ne lui dirons rien de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Sandra.

Elle se montrait tout de suite beaucoup plus docile lorsqu'on s'appliquait à la prendre dans le sens du poil. Puisque ni la sévérité ni les sanctions n'avaient d'effet sur elle, Gabriel avait appris à utiliser cette méthode de plus en plus fréquemment. Il offrit sa main à l'enfant, qui referma autour de la sienne celle qui ne tenait pas le caillou de Peter, puis ils prirent ensemble la direction du village, en contrebas.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Réunion de famille

\- Comment va notre petit écolier ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Isabelle et Gabriel.

Peter était rentré de l'École de Mauville depuis la veille, mais il n'avait pas encore revu son oncle et sa tante. Nicolas ayant été le chercher en bus, le trajet jusqu'à Ébènelle nécessitait un temps considérable, à cause de la route escarpée et sinueuse, d'autant qu'elle était toujours couverte de verglas, en hiver. Ils étaient donc arrivés très tard, bien après la tombée de la nuit.

\- Je suis heureux d'être ici, affirma Peter en leur adressant un sourire éclatant.

Isabelle était encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée, dans le manteau de vison qu'elle avait enfilé pour venir ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Gabriel, lui, portait une simple veste de baseball aux couleurs de son équipe préférée, les Pharamp d'Oliville, que les années commençaient à élimer.

Le garçon ne leur prêtait aucune attention, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Même s'il avait répondu poliment à leur question, son regard ne s'était pas détaché une seule seconde de la silhouette qui se trouvait juste dans leur dos. Les bras croisés, la moue boudeuse, la chevelure turquoise, Sandra était identique à son souvenir. Il fallait admettre que seuls deux mois et demi s'étaient écoulés, mais cela semblait être une éternité loin de la personne à qui l'on tient le plus.

\- Entrez, je vous en prie. Ne restez pas sur le seuil.

Isabelle et Gabriel s'écartèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte pour permettre à Peter et à son père de pénétrer dans le vestibule. Lorsque Nicolas passa devant son frère, il lui donna une brève accolade. Bien qu'il soit l'aîné, il était plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètres, mais également plus svelte. Il possédait une silhouette athlétique, qu'il entretenait avec assiduité. Il s'entraînait au moins autant que ses pokémon.

Ses boucles avaient la couleur bleu noir d'un Cornèbre et ses yeux étaient sombres, d'un marron tirant sur le noir. Ce n'était pas de lui que Peter avait hérité ses cheveux rouges, mais de sa défunte mère, dont les mèches étaient aussi flamboyantes qu'une coulée de lave.

L'enfant fondit aussitôt vers Sandra, qui ne cilla pas. Il avait osé espérer que sa colère s'adoucirait au fil des semaines et que sa joie de le revoir l'emporterait sur la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait le jour de son départ, mais il s'était trompé. Il avait sous-estimé le caractère vindicatif de sa cousine. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'elle l'était à ce point.

\- Salut, tenta-t-il timidement.

\- Hmpf...

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à lui arracher, et elle fut accompagnée par un regard noir. Si les yeux de Sandra savaient lancer des éclairs au sens littéral, et non métaphorique, elle l'aurait probablement électrisé sur place avec l'efficacité d'un Luxray dans la force de l'âge.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Peter savait qu'insister revenait à tenter Darkrai, mais le silence de la fillette le blessait. Il avait tant attendu le moment où il la retrouverait enfin qu'il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle continue à le dédaigner de la sorte. Il souhaitait se réconcilier avec elle, dût-il s'y prendre de toutes les manières possibles.

\- Aussi bien que ces deux derniers mois et demi, mais tu ne peux pas le savoir, puisque tu n'étais pas là, aboya-t-elle.

\- Sandra... S'il te plaît, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous fassions la paix, tous les deux. Tu ne vas quand même pas me bouder pour l'éternité ?

\- Non.

Le visage de Peter se fendit d'un sourire. Il était sur le point de lui exprimer sa joie quand la fillette reprit la parole, d'un ton encore plus sec :

\- L'éternité, c'est trop court. Plus que ça.

Sur ces mots, Sandra tourna les talons et franchit la porte derrière laquelle le reste de sa famille avait déjà disparu. Peter, penaud, les épaules affaissées, lui emboîta le pas. Si ces quelques semaines passées à l'École de Mauville avaient été douloureuses, ce n'était rien à comparer de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

L'absence de sa cousine était très difficile à vivre, mais la voir le mépriser de la sorte, juste sous son nez, était pire encore. Au moins, quand elle n'était pas là, Peter pouvait se concentrer sur les bons souvenirs, en s'efforçant d'oublier à quel point elle le détestait. À ses côtés, cela s'annonçait plus compliqué. Elle n'allait pas rater une seule occasion de le lui rappeler.

* * *

\- Sandra ! appela Isabelle. Viens, ma chérie ! Montre à Papa comme tu es belle.

Un grognement parvint aux deux adultes depuis le sommet des marches qui reliaient l'étage de la villa au rez-de-chaussée. Sandra portait une robe d'un bleu tirant sur le gris et qui était recouverte de paillettes, donnant l'impression qu'elle était sertie de centaines de petits diamants. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes par un collant épais, dont l'extrémité disparaissait dans une paire de souliers vernis.

Ses cheveux, souvent noués à la va-vite pour former une queue-de-galopa, avait été coiffées avec soin par Isabelle. Ils étaient bouclés, ce qui contrastait avec leur raideur habituelle, et retombaient de part et d'autre de visage au teint de porcelaine de la fillette.

\- Ta mère a raison, déclara Gabriel. Tu es jolie comme un cœur.

\- Tu parles... marmonna Sandra, pas assez fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre.

Elle détestait cet accoutrement choisi par sa mère pour le réveillon. Elle aimait mieux être à son aise, en pantalon et en pull, ou dans n'importe quelle autre tenue qui lui permettait de courir, de sauter ou encore d'escalader sans la gêner. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une hideuse poképoupée.

Ce n'était cependant pas la raison principale à sa mauvaise humeur. Plus encore que de se savoir ridiculement habillée, elle était furieuse de devoir passer Noël à l'Arène. Nicolas et Gabriel étaient convenus qu'ils célèbreraient la fête là-bas, tous ensemble, or le tous ensemble impliquait naturellement Peter.

Sandra l'avait évité du mieux qu'elle pouvait, depuis le début des vacances, et quand elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de se retrouver en sa présence, elle lui avait mené une vie infernale. Elle allait devoir redoubler d'inventivité pour la soirée à venir, ainsi que la nuit qu'ils passeraient à l'Arène.

\- Va chercher ton sac et ton manteau, conseilla Isabelle. Et n'oublie pas ton cadeau pour ton cousin Peter.

\- D'accord, Maman.

Personne ne vit le sourire malicieux qui étira les lèvres de Sandra lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre. La pièce était spacieuse, avec une grande fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle s'accumulait la neige qui tombait au-dehors. La nuit tombait, plongeant les lieux dans les ténèbres, mais elle ne jugea pas utile d'allumer la lumière.

Le papier prenait une teinte bleu noir, dans la pénombre ambiante, tout comme le couvre-lit qui était assorti. Sandra traversa la chambre jusqu'à une commode en bois, sur laquelle était posée un sac en tissu, ainsi qu'une boîte soigneusement pliée dans un emballage criard. L'enfant ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait : c'était sa mère qui avait choisi le présent pour Peter lorsqu'elle avait été faire quelques emplettes à Doublonville, quatre jours plus tôt.

\- Oups... fit Sandra avec une expression faussement innocente, en lâchant le paquet de toute sa hauteur pour qu'il s'écrase à ses pieds. J'espère que ce n'était pas fragile.

Dans le doute, elle lui donna un coup supplémentaire, puis l'arrangea de sorte qu'à première vue, il n'ait pas trop l'air tordu. Le tenant dans la main gauche avec son sac, elle décrocha son manteau de la droite et l'enfila, avant d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle ressemblait à un Draco en tissu, le pokémon favori de Sandra.

Fin prête, elle rejoignit ses parents, sans tenter de feindre un quelconque enthousiasme. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour dévaler les escaliers tête la première et se casser une jambe afin de rester ici. Et encore... Son père l'aurait probablement porté sur ses épaules jusqu'à l'Arène, même si elle avait eu un os brisé.

Le vent soufflait lorsqu'ils quittèrent la villa et la neige s'abattit en masse sur eux, les recouvrant bientôt d'une pellicule blanche presque aussi épaisse que celle qui jonchait le sol. Un chemin avait été dégagé jusqu'au bâtiment officiel qui dominait toute la ville d'Ébènelle, car les règles exigeaient qu'il soit toujours accessible, mais aucun dresseur n'était assez fou pour s'y aventurer, encore moins une veille de Noël.

Une couche de verglas tapissait le sol, ce qui le rendait glissant. Comme il était en montée, ils manquèrent à plusieurs reprises de perdre l'équilibre, y compris Isabelle qui s'efforçait pourtant de conserver une démarche aussi élégante qu'à l'accoutumée. Sandra songea un instant à s'accrocher à la main de son père, mais trop fière, elle préféra parcourir la distance qui la séparait de l'Arène sans aucune aide.

Ils affrontaient les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée quand la porte s'ouvrit, projetant la lumière du hall sur l'allée. L'ombre de Nicolas se découpait au milieu de ce carré doré. Engoncé dans un manteau épais, il les motiva :

\- Allez, courage ! Un bon feu de cheminée vous attend pour vous réchauffer !

Il n'avait pas menti. Après avoir abandonné leurs affaires détrempées par la neige fondue dans le hall, la famille Lance suivit le Champion jusqu'au séjour. Sa superficie était immense, mais l'âtre dans lequel crépitait un puissant brasier était proportionnel, de façon à tempérer toute la pièce.

L'endroit était divisé en deux. À gauche se trouvait la partie qui faisait office de salle à manger. Une table en bois massif, capable d'accueillir une douzaine de convives, avait été magnifiquement dressée pour l'occasion. Elle était recouverte par une nappe rouge, ornée de filaments dorés, et décorée avec des flocons pailletés, ainsi que plusieurs chandeliers. Les serviettes en papier étaient savamment pliées entre les bras de bonhommes de neige en plastique.

À droite, c'était le salon, là où Nicolas avait décidé d'installer son sapin. Il dominait le canapé en cuir, avec son étoile à l'effigie du légendaire Jirachi pointée vers le plafond. Les guirlandes et les boules qui l'enjolivaient étaient si nombreuses qu'il était à peine possible de distinguer les épines artificielles de l'arbre vert.

Peter était assis par terre, sur le tapis, face au home-cinéma qui diffusait un dessin animé. Dès qu'il vit entrer son oncle et sa tante, accompagnés de Sandra, il s'empressa d'éteindre avec la télécommande et de se précipiter vers eux pour les saluer. Au moment d'embrasser sa cousine, celle-ci détourna la tête.

\- Sandra, rappela sa mère. C'est Noël.

\- Non, c'est demain. Et puis, ça reste un jour, et des jours, il y en a eu beaucoup, pendant que Peter était à l'école.

Isabelle ne releva pas. Gabriel et elle avaient d'abord cru que toute la colère que leur fille avait ressentie à l'égard de son cousin pendant ces dernières semaines s'estomperait à son retour, mais elle n'avait fait que s'accroître. Ils avaient essayé de parler avec Sandra, de l'encourager à faire des efforts, mais cela avait été vain, comme toujours.

\- Bon, et si nous passions à table ? proposa Nicolas en frappant dans ses mains, pour mettre un terme au malaise qui venait de s'installer.

\- Excellente idée ! approuva Gabriel. Mesdames, je vous en prie.

Il escorta Sandra jusqu'à une chaise, pendant que Nicolas en faisait de même avec Isabelle. La mère et la fille prirent place côte à côte, pendant que Peter esquissait son intention de s'installer face à sa cousine. Nicolas l'en dissuada et l'installa à l'opposé, au grand dam de Sandra qui se voyait déjà clôturer le repas en beauté, en lui jetant sa part de bûche au visage. Son oncle avait probablement dû anticiper cette éventualité et avait décidé de prendre les devants.

Tout le monde fut bientôt assis, à l'exception du maître des lieux qui demeura debout, entre son siège et la table, son verre à la main. Ils étaient déjà tous remplis, avec du champagne pour les adultes et du jus de baie pommo pour les enfants. Nicolas leva le sien à hauteur de son visage, puis proposa de porter un toast :

\- Remercions Arceus pour Ses bienfaits, et soyons-Lui reconnaissants. Nous avons un toit au-dessus de nos têtes, un bon feu de cheminée qui brûle dans l'âtre et de la nourriture sur notre table, mais nous avons surtout le plaisir d'être réunis ce soir. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas autant de chance que nous. Je voudrais également avoir une pensée émue pour Margaret, à jamais dans nos cœurs.

\- Pour Margaret, scandèrent les autres en chœur.

Sandra songea à ajouter une pique à l'égard de Peter et à son absence des dernières semaines, mais elle s'abstint, au moins pour cette fois. Elle savait à quel point l'évocation de sa tante qu'elle n'avait pas connue rendait toute la famille triste, et elle n'était pas mal élevée au point de manquer de respect à une défunte. Après tout, puisque Margaret n'était plus là, ce n'était pas sa faute si son fils était devenu un idiot.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Joyeux Noël

Gabriel tenait une assiette dans chaque main, contenant toutes deux une épaisse part de bûche aux baies chocco. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour risquer d'être ivre, mais l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée avait coloré ses joues. Son ventre, après un repas aussi consistant que celui qu'ils venaient d'avaler, saillait plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les enfants avaient reçu l'accord de leurs parents pour manger le dessert devant la télévision, devant les dessins animés diffusés jusque très tard, cette nuit-là. Sandra était assise sur le canapé. Elle avait retiré ses souliers et ramené ses jambes contre son buste. Peter, lui, était installé par terre, sur le tapis. Il aurait voulu prendre place à ses côtés, mais un grognement menaçant et la menace d'une chaussure l'en avait dissuadé.

Sandra fut la première à recevoir son assiette des mains de son père et se saisit de la cuillère qui l'accompagnait pour avaler un gros morceau de gâteau. Elle avait un solide appétit et, même si Peter salivait d'avance à la vue de ce délice, il fit preuve de plus de retenu.

\- Il sera minuit d'ici quelques minutes, informa Gabriel en désignant l'horloge. Que diriez-vous d'échanger vos cadeaux, tous les deux ?

\- Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma son neveu. Ce serait avec plaisir.

Sandra ne partageait pas sa gaieté. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux au paquet qu'elle avait malmené avant de venir à l'Arène et qui était posé sur le bahut, attendant sagement le moment il serait remis à Peter. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle lui aurait emballé un piège à Rattata dans du papier de verre, mais Gabriel avait désapprouvé cette idée à l'instant où elle l'avait formulée.

\- Je vais chercher le mien, décréta Peter dès qu'il eut achevé sa part de bûche.

Gabriel venait juste de regagner son siège quand le garçon abandonna ses couverts sur la pile de vaisselle déjà sale et se coula hors de la pièce. Son oncle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il ne leur avait pas proposé de s'offrir leurs présents sans arrière pensée : il espérait renouer le dialogue entre eux et les pousser à se réconcilier, même si cela paraissait toujours aussi compliqué du côté de Sandra.

Peter revint peu de temps après, les mains derrières le dos. Encouragée par ses parents d'un geste de la tête, Sandra consentit à se lever pour aller prendre le cadeau. Elle le tendit à son cousin, le visage tourné sur le côté, pendant que lui-même lui remettait ce qu'il dissimulait.

\- Une feuille de papier ? constata-t-elle en la découvrant, enroulée et nouée par un élégant ruban turquoise. Tu ne t'es pas foulé.

\- Euh... En fait, c'est surtout ce qu'il y a dessus. Défais le nœud, tu verras.

Sandra s'exécuta en marmottant, tandis que Peter achevait de déchirer l'emballage de son présent. Il découvrit une petite boîte en carton pendant que la fillette se retrouvait face à un portrait d'elle-même.

\- Je l'ai fait de mémoire, annonça fièrement le garçon.

\- De mémoire ? C'est récent, alors, puisque ce n'est sûrement pas à l'École de Mauville que tu auras emporté le souvenir de ma figure.

\- Tu te trompes ! protesta Peter, vexé qu'elle puisse songer une telle chose. Il ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde.

\- Menteur ! Quand tu es là-bas, tu ne penses pas à moi !

Peter voulut réfuter de telles accusations, mais les joues de Sandra s'étaient empourprées, signe manifeste de sa colère. Avant qu'il réfléchisse aux mots qu'il pourrait employer pour la convaincre, elle déchira rageusement le dessin, dont les morceaux tombèrent sur le tapis, pareils à des flocons de papier blanc.

\- Oh non ! J'avais mis des heures à le faire !

\- Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à rester ici pour le recommencer, au lieu de retourner dans ta stupide école.

Sur ces mots, et sous le regard impuissant des adultes présents dans la pièce, Sandra tourna les talons. Elle quitta la pièce la tête haute, avec le mépris qui la caractérisait, et n'accorda pas un regard à quiconque.

* * *

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire de cette enfant, marmonna Gabriel après avoir bu un nouveau verre de vin.

Peter et Sandra ayant tous deux gagné leur chambre, leurs parents avaient cessé de modérer leur consommation d'alcool. Les frères Lance étaient passablement éméchés, mais Isabelle s'efforçait de garder la tête froide. Il faudrait bien quelqu'un pour les aider à monter les escaliers lorsqu'ils tituberaient.

\- La punir ? suggéra Nicolas. Tu m'as déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien.

\- Et je confirme. Quand elle fait un caprice, elle ne cède jamais avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désire. Le problème, c'est que ce qu'elle souhaite, en ce moment, c'est le retour de Peter, or ce n'est pas possible.

\- Vu la façon dont elle le traite, mon fils doit se languir de Mauville. Pourquoi agit-elle ainsi, au lieu de profiter de sa présence, si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut ?

\- Parce qu'elle sait qu'il va repartir. Dans dix jours, il aura de nouveau quitté Ébènelle et elle se retrouvera encore une fois toute seule. Elle ne tient pas à retrouver Peter pour la durée des vacances, mais tout le temps, comme avant. Ne t'avise cependant jamais de dire ça devant elle. C'est qu'elle est orgueilleuse, la petite ! Jamais elle ne le reconnaîtra.

Isabelle, qui avait suivi la conversation d'une oreille attentive, s'en détourna quand son mari resservit un verre à Nicolas. Elle glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon en lin, d'où elle tira une feuille soigneusement pliée. Elle portait l'écriture encore hésitante et maladroite d'un enfant.

 _Très cher Cadoizo de Noël,_

 _Je n'ai pas été sage, cette année, pas plus que les précédentes, mais je te promets de faire des efforts si tu acceptes de m'offrir ce que je te demande. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. Que mon cousin Peter revienne habiter à l'Arène et qu'on puisse jouer ensemble tous les jours._

 _S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi. Merci._

 _Sandra Lance_

Isabelle eut un sourire triste. L'attitude de sa fille ne lui inspirait pas de la colère, mais de la compassion. Elle savait ce que l'enfant pouvait ressentir, car elle-même avait vécu une situation similaire, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

À douze ans, elle avait été séparée de sa meilleure amie, dont les parents avaient déménagé à Sinnoh. Elles s'étaient promis de garder le contact, ce qu'elles avaient réussi à faire durant un temps, avant que la distance finisse par avoir raison de leur relation. Isabelle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis des années, pas plus qu'elle n'en avait données.

\- Nicolas, où est-ce que je peux trouver un stylo, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle, avec une idée derrière la tête.

* * *

Sandra ne parvenait pas à dormir. D'habitude, c'étaient l'excitation et l'impatience qui la maintenaient éveillée la nuit de Noël, mais cette année-là, c'était un mélange de fureur et de chagrin. Elle n'avait presque pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle avait gagné sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cils humides.

Un grincement brisa le silence et la fit sursauter. C'était le bruit qu'émettait le plancher lorsque quelqu'un passait devant sa porte. Sandra s'empressa de se saisir de la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet. S'agissait-il du Cadoizo de Noël ? Elle avait peut-être une chance de le surprendre.

Tous les ans, elle s'était appliquée à tenter de l'apercevoir avec Peter. Elle songea à la satisfaction qu'elle en tirerait si elle réussissait enfin, sans l'aide de son cousin. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. S'il la croyait endormie, il serait moins méfiant.

Dès qu'elle eut atteint le battant, elle l'ouvrit et balaya le couloir avec son faisceau lumineux. Il n'y avait personne. Déçue, Sandra baissa la tête. Elle remarqua alors une feuille de papier, par terre, qu'elle ramassa. Elle la reconnut presque aussitôt. Il s'agissait de la lettre qu'elle avait adressée au Cadoizo.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là quand elle aperçut que deux phrases avaient été rajoutées sur la page. L'écriture, légèrement penchée et élégante, contrastait avec la sienne. Sandra ne savait pas lire depuis longtemps, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer l'inscription.

 _Je ne peux te rendre ton cousin, car il n'est pas perdu. Il n'appartient qu'à toi de le retrouver._

Le Cadoizo de Noël essayait-il de l'encourager à se réconcilier avec Peter ? Si elle avait sollicité son aide, c'était justement pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Elle ne voulait pas céder face au garçon, car tout était sa faute. Si elle ne le faisait pas, cependant, ils ne s'adresseraient plus jamais la parole.

Sandra éprouva une vague de chagrin. Même si elle acceptait de pardonner Peter, cela ne changerait rien. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, il repartirait pour son école et elle serait de nouveau toute seule. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'abaisser à cela, uniquement parce qu'un pokémon mystérieux, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, le lui conseillait ?

La fillette relut le mot à deux reprises, puis songea au cadeau que Peter lui avait fait. Pas au dessin qu'elle avait déchiré, mais à la pierre qu'il lui avait offerte avant son départ pour Mauville. Elle ne la quittait jamais. En cet instant, elle reposait tranquillement au fond de la poche du manteau de Sandra.

Malgré sa colère et sa rancune, elle aimait infiniment son cousin et cette situation était une torture pour elle. Son orgueil était toutefois aussi grand que son affection, et choisir entre l'un et l'autre n'était pas une mince affaire.

Sandra soupira, se méprisant elle-même pour ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, car elle était convaincue qu'elle le regretterait d'ici peu. Elle abandonna la lettre par terre et sortit dans le couloir, sa petite lampe de poche éclairant le chemin. La chambre de Peter jouxtait la sienne. Après s'en être approchée d'un pas lent et hésitant.

Elle songea que, peut-être, son cousin était en train de dormir. Qu'importe ! Ce serait bien fait pour lui si elle le réveillait. Elle s'attendait à le voir lui ouvrir, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil, les cheveux décoiffés par l'oreiller et la main devant la bouche pour réprimer un bâillement, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Encore habillée, contrairement à elle qui était en pyjama, il ne semblait pas s'être couché.

\- Sandra ? souffla-t-il en clignant des yeux, convaincu qu'il était victime de l'illusion d'une Magirêve.

\- Tu as l'intention de me laisser plantée sur le pas de la porte ou de m'inviter à entrer ? grogna-t-elle, mécontente. Et pourquoi tu ne dors pas, d'ailleurs ? Tu mériterais que je le dise à ton père.

\- Euh... Tu ne dors pas non plus.

\- Ne change pas de sujet !

Peter préféra ne pas poursuivre sur ce terrain glissant et s'écarta pour permettre à Sandra de pénétrer dans sa chambre. L'endroit était éclairé par une lampe de chevet, dont le fil électrique avait été tiré au maximum pour qu'elle puisse être installée sur le bureau. Elle diffusait un halo lumineux autour d'elle, mais le reste de la pièce était sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, avant que j'arrive ? demanda Sandra, en remarquant le bric-à-brac qui s'entassait sur la table de travail.

\- Je réparai mon cadeau.

D'un geste, il désigna le présent que sa cousine lui avait offert, et dont elle ignorait le contenu jusqu'à présent, puisqu'il s'agissait du choix de sa mère. Il s'agissait d'une petite figurine de Dracolosse, ou plutôt ce dont il en restait. Fabriquée dans un matériau fragile, elle avait volé en éclats sous les coups que Sandra avait infligé au paquet.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Eh bien... Si tu veux vraiment recoller les morceaux, tu peux te charger de ceux de ton portrait. J'ai du scotch, dans mon tiroir.

Peter jugea préférable de ne pas demander à Sandra ce qui l'avait soudain convaincue de lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Il craignait qu'en lui posant la question, elle tourne les talons et abatte une fois de plus ses foudres sur lui. Il valait mieux prendre les choses comme elles venaient, sans s'interroger.

\- Tu n'as qu'une chaise, constata-t-elle.

\- Tu peux la prendre, si tu veux. Je...

Peter n'acheva pas sa phrase. Sandra avait déjà traversé la pièce et prit la lampe de chevet entre ses mains pour la placer sur le sol. Elle prit ensuite les bouts de papier qu'elle devait rassembler, ainsi que le ruban adhésif qui l'y aiderait, et s'assit en tailleurs sur la moquette. Elle allait se mettre à l'ouvrage quand elle releva les yeux vers son cousin, resté immobile au niveau de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lâcha-t-elle avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Au boulot !


	5. Chapitre 5 : La promesse

Isabelle, après avoir toqué trois fois contre la porte de Sandra, pénétra dans sa chambre. Le lit était vide, tout comme le reste de la pièce, et la couverture pendait mollement contre le flanc du matelas. L'absence de sa fille ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde et ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se dirigea vers le panneau voisin.

En silence, elle fit pivoter la poignée. Le mécanisme céda et elle franchit l'encadrement sur la pointe des pieds. La moquette qui recouvrait le sol de la chambre de Peter étouffa le son de ses pas. Les deux enfants étaient là, allongés par terre. Sandra était étendue sous une couverture que son cousin avait déposée sur elle et lui-même était pelotonné contre elle.

Isabelle remarqua le bric-à-brac entassé sur le bureau, ce qui l'étonna. Elle ne connaissait personne d'aussi organisé que Peter. Il ne laissait jamais traîner ses affaires. En s'approchant d'un pas, elle constata qu'il s'agissait du portrait que Sandra avait déchiré, et du dragon qu'elle lui avait offert. Les deux, en morceaux, avaient été réparés. Ils y avaient probablement passé une partie de la nuit, avant d'être gagnés par la fatigue.

Elle s'accroupit auprès des enfants et posa délicatement ses mains sur leur épaule. Elle les secoua avec douceur, tout leur soufflant à l'oreille :

\- Debout... Le Cadoizo de Noël est passé...

\- Hmm ?

Sandra fut la première à entrouvrir les yeux. Elle battit faiblement des paupières, semblant se demander où elle se trouvait, avant de s'apercevoir que Peter était blotti contre elle. Elle s'empressa de reculer et feignit une grimace de dégoût. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormait avec son cousin et elle avait toujours adoré cela, mais elle n'avait pas envie que d'autres le sachent.

\- Il a fait un cauchemar, cette nuit, lâcha-t-elle en pointant son cousin du doigt. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Que quoi ? bredouilla le garçon en émergeant brutalement du sommeil, car elle venait de lui pincer le bras.

\- Tu vois ? Il est encore sous le choc. Non mais quel Roucool mouillé, celui-là !

Isabelle éclata de rire. Elle savait très bien que Sandra falsifiait la réalité et qu'elle avait suivi les conseils donnés par le « Cadoizo ». Elle se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa fille, heureuse de voir que son plan avait fonctionné, avant de se redresser. L'enfant se leva également.

\- Est-ce que j'ai plein de cadeaux qui m'attendent ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Il faudra te rendre dans le living-room pour le savoir, mais tu devrais peut-être attendre que Peter soit en état de te suiv...

Isabelle ne put achever sa phrase. Son neveu était toujours à moitié endormi et avait à peine bougé, au contraire de Sandra qui venait déjà de se ruer vers la porte, désireuse de déballer ses présents au plus vite. Elle espérait que la hotte du Cadoizo aurait été très garnie pour elle.

Elle dévala les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises, traversa le hall à la manière d'un courant d'air, pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans le grand salon, où ils avaient diné la veille. Nicolas et Gabriel étaient déjà là, postés de part et d'autre du sapin, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Mes cadeaux ! s'extasia Sandra en se précipitant sur le tas de paquets chatoyants.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, accompagnés d'un soupir, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Quoi qu'ils aient pu dire, cela ne changerait rien : la fillette était incorrigible. Elle était déjà assise par terre, une boîte rectangulaire à l'emballage magenta sur les genoux, quand Isabelle apparut, la main de Peter dans la sienne.

\- Joyeux Noël, Papa ! Joyeux Noël, tonton Gabriel !

Il franchit d'un pas bondissant la distance qui les séparait d'eux pour les embrasser sur chaque joue. Il prit ensuite place à côté de Sandra, qui venait de déballer le jeu de société qui lui avait fait de l'œil, la semaine précédente, dans la vitrine de l'unique magasin de jouets d'Ébènelle.

Tandis qu'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux, Nicolas tira un appareil photo de sa poche et réalisa plusieurs clichés des deux enfants, perdus au milieu de lambeaux multicolores et de rubans. Des peluches et des vêtements s'empilaient devant eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient le contenu des présents. Peter s'émerveilla tout particulièrement devant sa mallette à dessin, qui contenait des fusains, de l'aquarelle et des pastels.

\- Le Cadoizo vous a-t-il comblés ? demanda Isabelle, dès qu'ils eurent terminé.

\- Oui ! affirma Sandra. Surtout moi, parce que j'ai eu un paquet en plus que Peter !

L'année précédente, le contraire s'était produit. La pile du garçon comptait un cadeau supplémentaire, ce qui avait mis sa cousine hors d'elle. Sandra avait exigé, pour réparer cette injustice, que Peter lui cède l'un des siens, ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire. Il lui avait remis sa précieuse Encyclopédie des espèces reptiliennes, qu'il désirait pourtant intensément, et que la fillette ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'ouvrir depuis qu'elle l'avait en sa possession.

\- Et maintenant, que diriez-vous de prendre le petit-déjeuner ? proposa Gabriel, ce qui fut accepté à l'unanimité.

* * *

\- Sandra, s'il te plaît, arrête de bouger !

L'intéressée poussa un soupir. Elle était assise sur une chaise depuis une demi-heure et avait fini de repousser avec la pointe de ses pieds toute la neige qui s'étalait sous elle. Peter avait insisté pour la dessiner devant l'Arène, en pleine nature, avec la ville d'Ébènelle en arrière-plan.

Sandra détestait rester immobile. Elle avait besoin de courir, de sauter, et surtout de faire des bêtises. Si elle l'obligeait à demeurer ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus sur ce siège, elle allait devenir folle et elle n'hésiterait pas à faire un malheur.

\- Est-ce que tu en as encore pour longtemps ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu crois vraiment que Léonardo a peint La Joconde en une heure

\- Léonardo ? Quel est le rapport avec les Carabaffe Ninja ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à sa cousine, ses connaissances en art étaient inférieures à zéro. Pour elle, les plus grands peintres d'autrefois n'étaient que des pokémon de dessin animé. Un dessin animé brutal et absurde qu'il n'avait jamais pu apprécier, de surcroît.

\- Si tu ne bougeais pas tant, ça serait plus simple ! protesta-t-il pour toute réponse.

Sandra grommela quelques paroles inaudibles, auxquelles il ne prêta pas attention. Elle ne faisait que cela depuis qu'elle avait pris la pose. Elle avait d'abord été enthousiaste à l'idée d'être son modèle, mais elle avait rapidement perdu son entrain quand elle avait compris que ce ne serait pas l'affaire de cinq minutes.

Peter baissa les yeux sur son esquisse. Il avait déjà tracé la silhouette de sa cousine au fusain et commençait à ajouter certains détails. Le visage, cependant, n'avait pas encore été entamé. Il le gardait pour la fin, de manière à s'appliquer autant que cela s'avèrerait nécessaire.

Il allait tracer un nouveau trait au fusain quand, soudain, une boule de neige s'écrasa sur sa feuille, détrempant le papier et réduisant son travail à néant. Il poussa un gémissement de dépit, qui fut vite étouffer par l'éclat de rire de Sandra.

\- La prochaine fois, tu iras plus vite ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non, en fait, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, parce qu'il est hors de question que je recommence cette torture.

Peter, dépité, s'arracha à la contemplation de son dessin ruiné, pour recevoir une sphère blanche et molle en plein visage. La neige le frigorifia aussitôt et, comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux, le picota en s'engouffrant dans ses globes oculaires.

\- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas marrant.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est comme un combat pokémon, mais avec de la neige.

\- Au cours d'un combat pokémon, le dresseur n'a rien d'autre à faire que donner ses instructions.

\- Eh bien, dis-toi que c'est un combat de futurs dresseurs.

Peter s'abrita derrière son calepin pendant que de nouvelles munitions fondaient sur lui. Sandra ne lui laissait pas une seconde pour réagir et il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'entrer dans son jeu. Il lâcha donc son carnet dans la neige et saisit une poignée blanche à pleine main, qu'il jeta sur sa cousine.

Il manqua sa cible d'un bon mètre, ce qui donna à Sandra une raison supplémentaire de se moquer de lui, avant qu'elle l'atteigne à l'épaule. La parcelle de terrain sur laquelle ils étaient installés se transforma en champ de bataille et, bientôt, le sol commença à reparaître, grâce à toute la neige qu'ils déblayaient.

Ils cessèrent leur jeu une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, trempés et des flocons dans les cheveux. Si Sandra portait des gants, ce n'était pas le cas de Peter, qui avait les doigts bleus par le froid. Il souffla dessus pour tenter de les réchauffer tandis que la fillette, haletante, le rejoignait.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas mieux, un peu d'action ?

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Peter, qui n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais qui ne tenait pas à la contrarier pour autant. En tout cas, mon calepin est fichu, maintenant.

D'un geste, il désigna le carnet aux pages gondolées qui avait été la principale victime de cette bataille de boule de neige. Sandra eut un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Pour elle, ce n'était jamais que du papier.

\- Dis, Sandra... commença Peter alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'Arène en grelottant. Est-ce que tu recommenceras à me bouder, lorsque je retournerai à l'école ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas encore m'abandonner, lâcha-t-elle. Et chaque fois que tu m'abandonneras, je serai furieuse après toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour ne pas que tu m'en veuilles ? À part rester.

\- Ne pas partir.

Peter soupira. Il aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple. Lui non plus ne se plaisait pas à l'École des dresseurs. Non que les cours ne soient pas passionnants, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il vivait très mal l'éloignement, lui qui n'avait jamais été séparé de sa cousine depuis qu'ils étaient venus au monde.

\- J'ai une idée ! annonça-t-il soudain, quand ils avaient presque atteint la porte. Il y a peut-être un moyen pour que nous soyons l'un avec l'autre, malgré la distance.

\- Un pokémon avec Téléport ? suggéra Sandra.

\- Si seulement nous en avions un, ce serait beaucoup plus simple, en effet. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Nous pouvons être ensemble, mais en pensées. Tous les soirs, toi et moi, nous nous mettrons devant la fenêtre, nous regarderons la lune et nous nous parlerons. Même si nous ne pouvons ni nous voir ni nous entendre, au moins nous saurons que l'autre fait exactement la même chose.

\- C'est stupide, objecta la fillette. Il n'y a que les Grahyèna qui hurlent à la lune.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait hurler. C'est simplement un bon moyen de se rappeler l'un à l'autre.

\- Un mauvais moyen, plutôt.

\- Ce n'est sans doute pas ce que tu voudrais, admit Peter, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, non ?

Sandra ne répondit pas. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son manteau et referma les doigts sur la pierre que son cousin lui avait offert, des semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était sur le point de quitter Ébènelle pour Mauville. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle avait pris l'habitude de la serrer dans sa paume lorsque Peter lui manquait trop ou qu'elle éprouvait du chagrin.

Ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'il reste, qu'il ne la quitte plus jamais, mais aussi entêtée qu'elle l'était, elle savait parfaitement que c'est impossible. Il devait retourner à l'École des dresseurs, tout comme elle-même irait un jour. À ce moment-là, ils se retrouveraient pour de bon, mais en attendant, elle devait être patiente. La patience était cependant un mot qui n'existait pas dans le dictionnaire de Sandra.

\- Et s'il y a un soir où tu ne peux pas te mettre à la fenêtre ? demanda-t-elle. Ou si des nuages masquent la lune ?

\- La lune sera toujours là, il suffira de regarder dans sa direction et de l'imaginer. Quant à ta première question, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Rien n'y personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

\- Tu me le promets ? Tu le promets vraiment ? interrogea Sandra, l'air suspicieux.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je serai au rendez-vous. Et toi ?

\- Moui... accepta-t-elle enfin. D'accord.

Le cœur de Peter lui parut soudain plus léger et, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir la porte de l'Arène, sa cousine laissa retomber la pierre au fond de sa poche pour refermer à la place sa main sur celle du garçon. Il s'empourpra mais sourit, heureux.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Parler à la lune

Le réfectoire de l'École des Dresseurs était assourdissant, en particulier à l'heure du dîner. Les élèves étaient de bonne humeur après avoir achevé leur journée de cours et ils conversaient avec entrain tout en engloutissant le contenu de leur assiette. Les professeurs et les surveillants, qui prenaient leur repas à l'écart, avaient renoncé depuis longtemps à tenter d'exiger le silence. Tant que la situation ne virait pas au chaos, ils laissaient faire.

Peter était assis à une table, seul. Il piquait un par un les petits pois qu'il lui restait, avant de les porter à sa bouche. La nourriture était bonne, mais elle aurait été encore meilleure si Sandra avait été là pour la partager avec lui. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les vacances de Noël, mais cela lui semblait être une éternité.

Il coupa son pain en deux et mâcha un morceau, les yeux rivés sur son verre auquel il n'avait pas encore touché. Le dîner était le moment qu'il détestait le plus, car il le passait à languir l'heure du coucher. Dès que les trois garçons avec lesquels il partageait son dortoir se seraient assoupis, il quitterait la chambre en catimini et s'installerait à la fenêtre du couloir, où il pourrait parler à sa cousine en toute tranquillité.

Peter termina son repas avec la mousse au chocolat et même son impatience ne l'empêcha pas de constater qu'elle était succulente. Lorsqu'il eut avalé la dernière cuillerée, il essuya la moustache brune qu'elle avait dessinée au-dessus de ses lèvres avec un angle de sa serviette en papier, puis se leva.

Son plateau entre les mains, il traversa la vaste salle en veillant à ne pas trébucher dans les pieds des chaises ou à cogner par inadvertance l'angle d'une table. Il se délesta de sa vaisselle sale dans les bacs prévus à cet effet, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle donnait sur une série de marches qui menaient dans la cour.

L'air frais de la nuit le cueillit à la sortie. Peter frissonna et rajusta autour de son buste le manteau qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Il était taillé dans une étoffe très confortable, et hors de prix aux yeux de beaucoup. Comme son père ne manquait pas de moyens et qu'il savait son fils soigneux, il n'hésitait jamais à lui offrir des vêtements de qualité.

Les mains dans les poches, Peter traversa le parc pour rejoindre les dortoirs, qui jouxtaient le bâtiment dans lequel il suivait ses cours. Il restait environ une heure et demie à patienter avant le couvre-feu et il tromperait l'attente en se plongeant dans le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque la veille, un traité de dracologie. Il avait déjà lu plus de trois cents pages, sur les cinq cent quarante-cinq que comportait l'ouvrage.

Sans se presser, Peter franchit la porte qui donnait sur un hall chauffé. Il servait de foyer aux élèves, raison pour laquelle on y trouvait deux télévisions, une table de billard, un flipper, ainsi que divers jeux de société, rangés sur une étagère. Des plantes vertes étaient disposées au quatre coin de la pièce et des peintures à l'effigie de pokémon ou représentant des paysages de la région étaient suspendues au mur. Un distributeur de boissons et un autre de gourmandises étaient à leur disposition.

Peter soupira. Cet endroit était vraiment le paradis. Les enseignements étaient passionnants, les professeurs étaient de parfaits pédagogues et le divertissement ne manquait pas sur les périodes de temps libre. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait se satisfaire d'être ici, pas quand Sandra se trouvait à Ébènelle.

Le garçon rejoignit sa chambre située au deuxième étage, le premier étant réservé à la gent féminine. Les couloirs étaient déserts et pas un bruit ne troublait le silence ambiant. Ils étaient presque encore tous au réfectoire, où ils prenaient le temps de se retrouver entre amis. Quand ils auraient terminé, ils s'attarderaient pour la plupart au rez-de-chaussée, où ils regarderaient un programme télévisé.

Peter se laissa tomber sur son lit, son livre à la main. La pièce dans laquelle il logeait était composée de quatre zones, délimitées par de fines parois en plastique. Elles étaient toutes identiques et se composaient d'une couche, d'une petite armoire où ranger ses affaires et d'un coin bureau. L'endroit n'était pas vaste, mais assez pratique pour s'organiser et économiser de l'espace.

Il était toujours en train de lire lorsque ses trois compagnons de chambrée le rejoignirent. Seul l'un d'eux était dans sa classe. Il se prénommait Mike. Élève médiocre mais sympathique, il avait d'épaisses boucles rousses et un visage moucheté de taches. De nature joyeuse, il était toujours partant pour plaisanter.

Les deux autres étaient plus âgés. Romain avait un an de plus qu'eux et les dépassait de vingt bons centimètres. Sa taille semblait d'autant plus impressionnante qu'il était maigre comme une brindille. Il devait serrer sa ceinture au maximum s'il ne voulait pas perdre son pantalon. Son visage paraissait creux, ce qui soulignait la proéminence de son menton, et ses cheveux coupés ras n'aidaient pas à l'étoffer.

Félix était le quatrième et dernier élève du dortoir. Il avait douze ans, ce qui faisait de lui l'aîné. Calme et posé, il était celui avec qui Peter s'entendait le mieux, mais également à qui le garçon parlait le moins. Félix préférait étudier plutôt que converser et passait le plus souvent son temps libre à réviser ses cours pour le lendemain, sans prononcer un mot.

Peter échangea brièvement quelques paroles avec eux, puis tous s'activèrent à se préparer pour la nuit. L'Ébèlien était déjà en pyjama, mais il n'avait pas encore brossé ses dents. Pendant que ses camarades se changeaient, il se rendit dans la petite salle de bain et acheva sa toilette.

Il se coucha ensuite dans son lit, sa couverture tiré jusqu'au menton. Étendu sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il savait qu'il ne parvenait jamais à s'assoupir dans cette position. C'était sa façon de s'assurer qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant les autres et qu'il ne manquerait pas son rendez-vous avec la lune.

Il attendit longtemps après que la lumière fut éteinte, guettant les respirations régulières de ses compagnons. Ce n'était pas facile avec Mike qui ronflait et qui couvrait à lui seul tous les autres bruits. Quant Peter fut certain qu'ils ne le surprendraient pas, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds.

Il atteignit le couloir sans encombre. À présent, il devait juste faire attention à ne pas rencontrer le surveillant, qui faisait régulièrement une ronde dans l'étage. Jusqu'à présent, Peter n'avait encore jamais été débusqué et, même si cela devait se produire, il prétexterait un besoin pressant de se rendre aux toilettes. Comme il n'avait pas pour habitude de commettre des frasques, hormis celle-ci, personne ne douterait de sa parole.

La fenêtre à laquelle il s'installait toutes les nuits était celle qui avoisinait la cage d'escalier. Le mur formait une sorte de renforcement, à ce niveau, ce qui le rendait presque invisible à tous les regards. Peter se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée et fit coulisser la vitre.

L'air frais s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. N'ayant rien pris sur ses épaules, l'enfant frissonna, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser son menton sur la bordure et de lever les yeux en direction du ciel. C'était la pleine lune, un spectacle magnifique qu'il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde.

\- Sandra ? C'est moi, Peter. Tu me manques.

\- Oh oui, Sandra, tu nous manques à nous aussi. Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas là !

Le garçon sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le fait d'être surpris le perturbait moins que la personne par qui il l'avait été. Blême, le corps parcouru d'un frisson et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il se tourna vers l'élève qui venait de l'interpeler, et dont il avait reconnu la voix.

Kévin Roussin. Ils étaient dans la même classe, tous les deux, et depuis quelque temps, son camarade avait entrepris de faire de Peter son souffre-douleur. Petit, doté d'un nez pointu et d'un visage saillant aux grandes oreilles, il ressemblait beaucoup à un Rattata. Lorsqu'il le voyait, cependant, l'Ébèlien avait tout sauf envie de rire.

Kévin était accompagné par ses deux meilleurs amis : Thibaut, un blond dont la peau avait tendance à prendre la couleur d'un Colhomard dès qu'il s'exposait plus de cinq minutes au soleil, et Rémi, qui était indubitablement le garçon le plus sot de tout l'établissement. Il passait son temps à éclater d'un rire niais en réponse aux plaisanteries, rarement drôle, du chef de leur petite bande.

\- Vous voyez, les gars, je vous l'avais dit. Il vient tous les soirs ici et il cause à la lune. Je t'ai surpris l'autre jour, Lance, et depuis, je n'en ai pas perdu une miette. Dis-nous tout, maintenant. Qui c'est, Sandra ? Ta petite amie ?

Peter s'empourpra à cette pensée et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, seule une série de bégaiements incompréhensibles en sortit, ce qui poussa les trois autres à s'esclaffer.

\- Regardez-moi cette andouille ! s'exclama Kévin. Il sait parler à la lune, mais pas à des gens. C'est pour ça que tu ne prononces quasiment jamais un mot, Lance ? Parce que tu ne connais pas le langage terrien ? Allô l'espace, ici la Terre !

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Kévin martela le crâne de Peter avec son poing. Le garçon tenta de reculer, mais presque aussitôt, les deux autres garçons le saisirent chacun par un bras. Leur poigne était trop forte pour lui permettre de se dégager, lui qui était plutôt chétif.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, supplia-t-il.

Peter ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient Kévin à le haïr autant, et il avait fini par supposer qu'il n'y en avait pas. Son camarade avait simplement besoin d'une victime. L'Ébèlien étant quelqu'un de renfermé et de pacifique, il lui était probablement vite apparu comme la cible idéale.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue aiguë par la crainte que lui inspiraient ses trois condisciples.

\- Oh, écoutez-moi ça ! ricana Kévin. Il gémit comme une vraie fillette. Peter... Et si on t'appelait plutôt Perrette ? Perrette la peureuse, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça t'irait mieux, non ? Attends... En fait, je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée.

Kévin se détourna de son souffre-douleur pour se diriger vers une plante verte qui ornait un angle du couloir. Il saisit une poignée de terre dans le pot, puis revint vers Peter avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de terreur, mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour crier, son bourreau lui enfonça le contenu de sa main dans la bouche.

L'espace d'une seconde, Peter crut qu'il allait suffoquer, car il en avala une partie qui obstrua sa gorge. Il tomba à genoux quand Thibaut et Rémi le lâchèrent et il les entendit fuir tous les trois en courant pendant que lui-même toussait à s'en décoller les poumons, recrachant la terre qui collait à sa langue et à ses dents.

Nauséeux, il craignit un instant de vomir. Le goût était répugnant et, quand il fut capable de se relever, il s'empressa de se précipiter vers les toilettes pour se rincer abondamment la cavité buccale. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir été malmené de la sorte par Kévin et sa bande, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'avait pas le courage de s'opposer à eux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se plaindre, sans quoi la situation risquerait d'empirer. En cela, il était heureux que le surveillant ne l'ait pas découvert, malgré le bruit qu'il avait fait.

Tête basse, il se sentait encore assez mal lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre et des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Il n'avait presque pas pu parler à Sandra et il n'était pas certain d'oser revenir à la fenêtre les nuits suivantes après ce qui venait de se produire. Il se sentait encore plus lâche à l'idée de ne même pas pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite avant de repartir pour Mauville.

La couverture tirée par-dessus la tête, le tissu éclairé par une lampe de poche, Sandra tendit l'oreille en retenant son souffle. Elle ne percevait aucun bruit de pas en provenance du palier. À cette heure-là, ses parents étaient normalement dans le salon, mais il arrivait parfois qu'ils se rendent à l'étage.

Ils ne l'avaient pas encore surprise lorsque, chaque nuit, elle se glissait hors de son lit pour s'installer à la fenêtre ouverte et parler à Peter, les yeux rivés sur la lune. Elle savait que, même si Gabriel ou Isabelle la découvrait, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, mais elle préférait prendre ses précautions. C'était son secret, et Sandra trouvait cela beaucoup plus amusant.

Sans se soucier outre mesure des quatre mètres qui la séparaient du sol, la fillette s'assit sur la bordure du châssis, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas peur de tomber, d'autant que cette hauteur n'était rien à côté de la falaise d'Ébènelle qu'elle se plaisait à escalader régulièrement.

Elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière et contempla l'astre céleste qui caressait son visage d'une douce lumière argentée, lui conférant presque une apparence spectrale. Sandra ferma les paupières, et le visage de Peter lui apparut. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle affichait un sourire triste.

\- Je voudrais que tu rentres. Que tu sois ici avec moi, ou être plus âgée, pour être à Mauville avec toi. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu tiennes ta promesse, mais je veux croire que si, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure lorsque tu reviendras. D'ailleurs... Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? C'est long, sans toi.

Sandra poussa un soupir et frissonna, car un courant d'air venait de se faufiler par la fenêtre ouverte. Malgré cela, elle refusa de retourner à l'intérieur. Elle voulait rester encore un peu, même si elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Si son cousin lui parlait, le vent ne portait jamais ses paroles jusqu'à elle.

La lune, pleine, semblait l'observer depuis le ciel avec bienveillance. Le cœur de Sandra se desserra un peu à la pensée que c'était la même qui brillait sur Ébènelle, et par conséquent sur Peter. Ce fut avec cette image en tête qu'elle ramena ses jambes dans la chambre et qu'elle regagna son lit, où elle s'endormit en songeant à son cousin.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le paradis et l'enfer

Assise au sommet de la falaise d'Ébènelle, les jambes pendues dans le vide et les coudes appuyées sur les genoux, Sandra contemplait la ville en contrebas, sans cesser de pousser des soupirs mélancoliques à intervalles réguliers. Le soleil, malgré sa pâleur, l'aveuglait, car il se reflétait sur les vitres des différentes maisons.

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis la fin des vacances d'hiver, et trois autres devraient encore s'écouler avec les congés du printemps. En attendant, Sandra se languissait. Ces quinze jours qu'elle avait de nouveau pu partager avec Peter, comme au bon vieux temps, lui semblaient déjà remonter à une éternité.

Sa colère avait laissé place à l'ennui, ce dont ses parents n'étaient pas certains de se réjouir. Pour tuer ce temps qui paraissait avancer au ralenti, la fillette commettait plus de frasques et de bêtises que jamais. C'était sa façon de s'occuper et de tromper du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'absence de son cousin.

Récemment, elle s'était enfoncée dans les profondeurs de l'Antre du Dragon, plus loin encore qu'elle avait jamais été jusqu'alors. Un Draco, qui couvait ses œufs, l'avait prise pour une menace et l'avait attaquée. Si Nicolas, venu entraîner ses pokémon, ne l'avait pas entendue hurler, la créature l'aurait étouffée, car elle avait déjà commencé à entourer Sandra de son corps longiligne lorsque son oncle s'était interposé.

Elle jeta un bref regard à son bras, où le dragon avait eu le temps de la mordre. Elle portait encore la trace de ses crocs et elle se demandait si elle en conserverait la cicatrice à vie. Ce serait amusant. Elle pourrait l'exhiber fièrement, en particulier devant Peter, en racontant comment elle avait survécu à un Draco. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait avant cela inventer une version de l'histoire où Nicolas ne serait pas mentionné.

Son oncle allant et venant dans ses pensées, Sandra songea à lui rendre visite, à l'Arène. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps là-bas, et ses parents l'y encourageaient. Ils éprouvaient du soulagement à la savoir en compagnie de son oncle, car pendant ce temps-là, au moins, elle ne mettait pas leur maison à sac.

Sa décision prise, l'enfant entama la descente de la falaise. Comme toujours, cela fut une sinécure pour elle, si bien qu'elle en arrivait parfois à se dire qu'elle avait dû être un Capumain dans une autre vie, sans quoi elle ne posséderait pas une telle aptitude pour l'escalade.

Parvenue à un mètre du sol, elle lâcha la paroi abrupte et rocailleuse pour se réceptionner avec souplesse sur le tapis herbeux qui l'attendait en bas. Il était humide, car une averse s'était abattue sur la ville et ses environs en début d'après-midi. Ce fut avec les bottines crottées debout que Sandra se présenta à l'Arène.

\- Tonton Nicolas ? appela-t-elle. Où es-tu ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais en tendant l'oreille, elle perçut des bruits qui provenaient de la salle de combat. Une porte en métal séparait l'Arène des appartements privés destinés au Champion et à sa famille. Sandra ôta ses chaussures, qu'elle abandonna sur le tapis, et s'approcha.

La porte était lourde, mais les muscles de la fillette était plutôt développés pour son jeune âge, grâce à ses nombreuses aventures. Si elle pouvait gravir une falaise sans corde, pousser un battant ne lui posait aucun problème.

Elle pénétra dans la vaste pièce où son oncle était en train de disputer un match, comme elle s'y attendait. L'endroit était constitué de deux parties distinctes. Le terrain, où avait lieu les matchs, occupait quasiment tout l'espace. La seule surface qu'il n'accaparait pas était une bande de trois mètres, le long du mur, qui était réservée aux gradins.

Nicolas Lance était en train de disputer un match avec un adolescent qui devait avoir dans les seize ou dix-sept ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués au niveau de sa nuque, sa peau était diaphane et il portait des lunettes qui rehaussaient un nez pointu. Son front était plissé par la concentration, car son pokémon se trouvait en fâcheuse posture.

C'était un Ectoplasma. Il affrontait Mid, le Dracaufeu du Champion, celui-là même qui avait traumatisé Peter quand il était plus petit, en l'emmenant contre son gré faire un tour dans le ciel. Le garçon souffrait du vertige depuis ce jour, un sujet sur lequel sa cousine le taquinait fréquemment.

\- Ball'Ombre ! ordonna le challenger.

Sandra venait de prendre place dans les gradins, au premier rang, pour voir Mid esquiver l'attaque. Il effectua une volte gracieuse dans les airs, le haut plafond de l'Arène lui permettant de se mouvoir à sa guise en altitude. Sur ordre de Nicolas, il répliqua avec Lance-Flamme. L'Ectoplasma n'y aurait sans doute pas résisté s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se protéger avec Abri avant d'être brûlé.

La protection céda alors que Mid l'avait presque atteinte et il en profita pour refermer ses crocs enflammés sur son adversaire. Des volutes de brume violine s'élevaient des parties du corps de l'Ectoplasma où le Dracaufeu avait enfoncé ses canines et, grièvement blessé, il s'effondra. L'arbitre, qui se tenait au bord du terrain, le déclara K.O.

\- Samuel, veuillez envoyer votre dernier pokémon sur le terrain, demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, de manière à se faire entendre par le jeune homme.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Un Élektek apparut sur le terrain et, sans perdre une seconde, lança la première attaque. Son type l'avantageait face à Mid, qui était sensible aux capacités électriques. Il subit un Coup d'Jus qui lui arracha un grognement de rage. Nicolas lui intima d'utiliser Danseflamme, mais son adversaire réussit à esquiver.

Comme certains Élektek avaient la particularité de paralyser leurs assaillants au moindre contact, le Champion ne pouvait user d'une stratégie qui nécessiterait une approche physique, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec l'Ectoplasma. Il tenta une nouvelle fois Lance-Flamme.

La créature jaune et noire ne bougea pas, encaissant le jet incandescent. Nicolas fronça les sourcils. Le dresseur, prénommé Samuel, avait probablement une stratégie, car il n'avait même pas ordonné à l'Élektek d'esquiver. Le dracologue découvrit, mais trop tard, ce qu'il avait en tête.

Juste avant que les flammes cessent, le pokémon avait bondi dans les airs. Son impulsion lui permit d'atteindre une hauteur appréciable, assez élevée pour lui permettre de frapper Mid avec son Poing-Éclair. Il l'atteignit à la gorge et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ce que Nicolas redoutait se produisait. Son Dracaufeu était paralysé.

Les ailes engourdies, il ne put se maintenir dans les airs et atterrit brutalement sur le sol, où il retomba sur le flanc. Son altération de statut le ralentissait et, avant qu'il ait pu se redresser, un Tonnerre s'abattit sur lui. Ses pattes s'affaissèrent pour de bon. Il venait d'être mis hors-combat.

\- Courage, tonton ! s'écria Sandra depuis les gradins. C'est toi le meilleur !

Nicolas, concentré sur son combat, n'avait pas pris conscience de la présence de sa nièce dans l'Arène. Il jeta un regard dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire complice, qu'elle lui rendit.

Sandra était passionnée par les combats pokémon. Depuis qu'elle était venue au monde, elle rêvait de devenir Championne, mais malgré son jeune âge, elle ne nourrissait aucune illusion. Elle savait que ce titre reviendrait à Peter lorsque son père déciderait de prendre sa retraite. Tout au plus pouvait-elle aspirer à devenir sa seconde, celle qui le remplacerait durant ses absences et ses congés, mais elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir. Ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était briller, et non pas être dans l'ombre, même s'il devait s'agir de celle de son cousin.

Nicolas libéra un nouveau pokémon, son Drattak qui répondait au surnom de Vind. Il poussa un rugissement féroce en déployant ses ailes sur le terrain, mais l'Élektek ne se laissa pas intimider, pas plus que son dresseur. Il conservait un sang-froid admirable, malgré ses chances presque inexistantes de victoire.

\- Onde de Choc ! ordonna-t-il.

L'attaque traversa l'espace pour heurter Vind, sans que le dragon n'en souffre. Malgré son type vol, il possédait de solides écailles qui le préservaient de la plupart des dégâts. Il ne ressentit qu'un léger picotement et riposta avec Dracosouffle. L'Élektek tenta d'esquiver, mais il fut touché au flanc.

\- Courage, Léki ! s'exclama Samuel. Si nous devons perdre, ce sera la tête haute.

Son partenaire acquiesça et provoqua une Fatal-Foudre. La capacité était si éblouissante que Sandra ferma les yeux. Elle prit sur elle pour les rouvrir, afin d'observer la réaction de son oncle. En dépit des larmes qui troublaient sa vision, elle vit Vind ouvrir la gueule, dans laquelle un Ultralaser se formait. Lorsqu'il percuta l'Élektek, celui-ci s'effondra.

\- La victoire revient à Nicolas Lance, Champion d'Ébènelle ! annonça l'arbitre.

Le challenger vaincu, après avoir rappelé son pokémon, s'avança au centre de la salle, où l'oncle de Sandra l'attendait déjà. Ils se serrèrent la main avec respect, puis Nicolas prit la parole :

\- Tu as du potentiel, mon garçon. Entraîne-toi encore et je suis certain que le badge Lever sera à ta portée.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à triompher aujourd'hui, M. Lance, mais je savais que notre combat serait instructif. Les dragons sont des créatures redoutables, en particulier les vôtres. Mon équipe en retirera de l'expérience.

\- Ce sont là des paroles dignes d'un excellent dresseur, affirma Nicolas. Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance, d'ici à ce que tu reviennes prendre ta revanche.

Samuel le remercia d'un signe de tête, salua l'arbitre de la même manière, puis quitta l'Arène. Dès que les portes se furent refermées dans son dos, le Champion rejoignit sa nièce, qui venait de quitter les gradins.

\- Merci pour tes encouragements, Sandra.

\- Tu n'en avais pas besoin pour gagner, assura-t-elle. Et un jour, je serai comme toi. Imbattable.

\- Personne n'est imbattable, répondit Nicolas en riant, pas même moi. J'ai beau être considéré comme l'un des meilleurs dresseurs de la région, il m'arrive régulièrement de perdre. Et heureusement, sans quoi ce serait terriblement monotone !

Sandra ne releva pas. Comment son oncle pouvait-il éprouvé de la joie en pensant à la défaite ? Elle ne parvenait pas à le concevoir. Si l'on s'entraînait, c'était pour devenir le plus fort, et si l'on se battait, c'était pour gagner. Quel intérêt, sinon ?

\- Allons... Assez de combats pour aujourd'hui, décréta Nicolas. Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de chocolat chaud et de quelques biscuits ? Ce duel m'a ouvert l'appétit.

La fillette acquiesça. Glissant sa main dans celle de son oncle, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte en fer qui les ramènerait dans les appartements privés de la famille Lance.

* * *

Peter était assis contre le mur des toilettes de la cour, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Il sanglotait doucement, sans un bruit. La manche de sa chemise était déchirée, dévoilant la chair à vif de son avant-bras. Il éprouvait une cuisante douleur, un peu comme une brûlure, que l'eau fraîche n'avait pas réussi à soulager.

C'était l'œuvre de Kévin, bien sûr. Il l'avait suivi, après la classe, et l'avait pris par surprise en le poussant sur le bitume. Incapable de se rattraper à temps, le bras de Peter avait frotté le revêtement. Il s'était redressé en gémissant sous les rires moqueurs de son camarade, avant de trouver refuge ici.

Il haïssait un peu plus l'École des dresseurs au quotidien. Il souffrait de l'absence de Sandra depuis son arrivée, mais sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer depuis que Kévin et ses acolytes l'avaient pris pour cible. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une idée tordue leur travers l'esprit, consistant à gâcher l'existence du jeune Ébèlien.

Si Peter n'était pas un modèle de courage, il n'était pas un lâche pour autant. Il ne s'était plaint à personne des tourments que lui infligeaient ses condisciples, pas même à son père et encore moins à Sandra lorsqu'il les avait retrouvés durant les vacances. Comme il aurait aimé être de retour à l'Arène, auprès des gens qui lui étaient chers au lieu de jouer les souffre-douleur à Mauville !

\- Peter ?

L'intéressé renifla avant de lever la tête. M. Herman, le professeur de biologie, le dominait de toute sa hauteur, projetant une ombre démesurée sur lui. Le garçon s'attendait à se faire réprimander, même s'il ne savait pas trop pour quoi, mais l'homme ne paraissait pas en colère. Inquiet serait le terme plus approprié.

\- Que fais-tu ici, tout seul ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la cantine ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas faim, monsieur, bredouilla Peter.

\- Es-tu contrarié par quelque chose ?

\- Ce n'est rien, monsieur. Juste... Ma cousine Sandra. Elle me manque beaucoup.

Peter ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit son professeur prendre place à côté de lui, à même le sol. M. Herman ramena une jambe contre son buste et tendit l'autre devant lui. Il resta silencieux durant près d'une minute, puis reprit la parole :

\- Et si tu me parlais d'elle ?

\- De Sandra, monsieur ? Que pourrais-je vous dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Commence donc par la décrire.

Le garçon hésita, ne voyant pas en quoi son enseignait se sentait concerné par sa cousine, mais il finit par s'exécuter. Quelques phrases étaient loin de suffire pour évoquer Sandra, aussi se lança-t-il dans un monologue. Parvenu à la fin, il craignait d'en avoir trop dit, mais M. Herman résuma :

\- Elle m'a tout l'air d'être dotée d'un caractère aussi fort que captivant. Je suis persuadé qu'elle se démarquera vite lorsqu'elle sera élève ici. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu de me suivre à l'infirmerie ? Il faut désinfecter ton bras.

Peter baissa les yeux sur sa blessure. Comme le professeur ne l'avait pas évoquée jusqu'à présent, il pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il songea à refuser, mais M. Herman ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se mit debout et tendit la main à Peter pour l'aider à en faire de même.

\- Comment t'es-tu blessé ? demanda-t-il après avoir hissé le jeune Ébèlien sur ses pieds.

\- J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé, mentit Peter. Je suis plutôt maladroit.

Il espérait avoir été convainquant au moment de prononcer ces mots, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'homme lui laissa penser qu'il ne le croyait pas. Si tel était le cas, cependant, il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de poser une main paternelle sur l'épaule de Peter et de l'entraîner avec lui vers l'un des bâtiments annexes, où se trouvait l'infirmerie.


	8. Chapitre 8 : S'attirer des ennuis

Le stylo de Peter effectua un gribouillage sur son cahier quand Thibaut, l'un des acolytes de Kévin, lui enfonça l'extrémité de sa règle entre les omoplates. C'était la troisième fois que cela se produisait depuis le début du cours et la leçon qu'il recopiait était remplie de rature. Lui qui était d'un naturel soigneux, cela l'exaspérait.

Il avança sa chaise de quelques centimètres, jusqu'à ne presque plus pouvoir respirer car la table comprimait son torse au niveau des poumons. Cette précaution fut inutile. Il suffisait à Thibaut de se pencher vers l'avant pour l'atteindre, comme il le lui démontra dans la minute qui suivit.

Si seulement Mme Elmire, professeur de géographie, remarquait quelque chose, peut-être Peter aurait-il enfin la paix. Hélas pour lui, la femme au chignon blond qui tendait sur le blanc, à la silhouette squelettique et à la robe terne était si obnubilée par les cartes suspendues au tableau qu'elle n'accordait aucune attention à ses élèves.

\- Et à présent, quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelle est la capitale de Sinnoh ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

\- Unionpolis, madame, répondit une fillette au premier rang, après avoir levé la main.

\- Excellent. Viens nous montrer son emplacement, s'il te plaît.

L'élève se leva et franchit les deux mètres qui la séparaient du planisphère. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour l'étudier, elle posa son index à l'endroit où se situait la métropole, principalement connue dans le reste du monde pour le prestige de ses Concours pokémon.

Alors que Mme Elmire la félicitait, un bruit spongieux retentit. Une boulette de papier mâchée, humide de salive, venait de percuter la carte, à laquelle elle était restée collée. La fillette, dégoûtée, s'empressa de regagner sa place, pendant que Peter entendait du mouvement dans son dos. Thibaut avait jeté quelque chose dans son cartable.

\- Qui a fait ça ? tonna l'enseignante en balayant la salle de son regard inquisiteur. Qui ?

\- C'est Peter, madame ! dénonça son voisin de derrière. Je l'ai vu. Il a caché sa sarbacane dans son sac.

\- Oui, moi aussi, je l'ai vu faire ! renchérit Kévin, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le principal intéressé voulut démentir, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres quand il ouvrit la bouche et il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se tasser sur sa chaise lorsque Mme Elmire avança jusqu'à lui. Elle le fusilla des yeux, puis s'accroupit pour fouiller son cartable. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle découvrit un tube longiligne à l'intérieur.

\- Chez le principal ! s'écria-t-elle. Tout de suite !

Après avoir désigné un élève pour l'accompagner, l'enseignante rédigea furieusement un mot relatant l'incident. Peter ne chercha pas à se défendre. Les preuves contre lui étaient accablantes et si quelqu'un dans la salle avait vu le vrai coupable, personne ne tenait visiblement à le dénoncer.

Sans un mot, le garçon sortit dans le couloir, le pas traînant. Il se laissa conduire docilement par son condisciple, un garçon brun aux yeux clairs et au nez retroussé qui se prénommait David, jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel était établie l'administration. Peter avait l'estomac serré : il ne s'en tirerait pas sans une punition et une sévère réprimande, il en était convaincu.

Le bureau du principal se trouvait à l'extrémité d'un couloir austère aux murs blancs et au sol recouvert d'un linoléum beige. Tandis que les deux élèves franchissaient les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte, Peter avala sa salive avec difficulté. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici.

David semblait tout aussi intimidé que lui, bien que lui-même n'ait rien à redouter. L'Ébèlien crut voir son poing trembloter lorsqu'il le leva pour cogner contre le battant à deux reprises. Une voix grave et profonde, celle d'un homme, les invita à entrer. Ce fut la tête basse qu'ils franchirent le seuil.

M. Fontaret, le chef de l'établissement, impressionnait tous les enfants d'un simple coup d'œil. Il était carré, que ce soit au niveau de ses épaules, de son menton ou de son caractère. Ses yeux sombres exprimaient une autorité naturelle, sa bouche ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'était un sourire et ses mains étaient toujours serrées l'une dans l'autre, au niveau de son dos.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il. Que voulez-vous ?

\- J'ai un m-mot de Mme Elmire, bredouilla David. Elle m'a d-demandé de conduire P-Peter ici.

Ses frissons s'intensifièrent quand il fit un pas en direction du bureau pour remettre le billet au principal. Celui-ci le parcourut du regard, posa ses prunelles obscures sur Peter, puis congédia son condisciple d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître hors du bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, jeune homme ? demanda M. Fontaret avec dureté.

\- Je... Ce n'était pas moi, monsieur.

\- Pas toi ? Alors que tes camarades l'ont confirmé et que ta professeur a découvert la sarbacane dans ton sac ?

\- C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a placée là, assura Peter en essayant de réfréner sa peur.

\- Vraiment ? Qui donc ?

Le garçon hésita. S'il disait la vérité, il avait peut-être une chance d'échapper à la sanction, mais dans ce cas, Thibaut serait lui aussi convoqué par le principal, et il se vengerait sur lui. Ne valait-il pas mieux se contenter d'une sanction ? Des lignes à copier seraient toujours moins terribles que des représailles de la part du trio.

\- Je... Je l'ignore, monsieur, mentit Peter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi les autres élèves t'ont-ils dénoncé ?

\- Peut-être pour protéger le coupable, si c'était l'un de leurs amis. À leur place, j'aurais sûrement agi de la même façon. Enfin, non, je me serais plutôt accusé moi-même. J'ai l'habitude. À Ébènelle, j'endossais souvent la responsabilité des bêtises de ma cousine Sandra, pour lui éviter d'être grondée.

\- Et ça fonctionnait ? demanda M. Fontaret avec un peu moins de rudesse que celle dont il avait fait montre jusqu'alors.

\- Pas vraiment... Ses parents devinaient toujours que je mentais pour la protéger.

Le principal ouvrit un tiroir et passa en revue plusieurs dossiers, jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Peter, debout face au bureau, eut le temps d'entrapercevoir son nom inscrit sur la couverture, avant que M. Fontaret l'ouvre. Il le lut en diagonal, avant de résumer :

\- Selon tes professeurs, tu es un garçon solitaire qui ne prend jamais la parole en cours, mais dont les résultats sont satisfaisants et dont le comportement est irréprochable. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Je fais du mieux que je peux, monsieur, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup parler en public, et je préfère la compagnie des livres à celle des gens.

\- Hum... Je t'imagine assez mal muni d'une sarbacane pour bombarder le tableau, mais je peux me tromper. Pour cette fois, je consens à te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Si ça devait se reproduire, cependant, tu seras puni en conséquence. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Peter acquiesça, sans conviction. Il était heureux de s'en tirer aussi facilement, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas deux fois la même chance, car à présent que Thibaut, Kévin et Rémi avaient trouvé un moyen supplémentaire de lui attirer des ennuis, ils ne s'en priveraient pas de sitôt.

\- Oui, monsieur, murmura-t-il sans oser croiser son regard. Nous sommes d'accord.

\- Parfait. File, maintenant. Remonte en cours, présente des excuses à Mme Elmire et dis-lui que je m'entretiendrai personnellement avec elle de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Peter inclina la tête en guise de salutation, puis quitta le bureau. Sitôt qu'il fut de retour dans le couloir, loin des oreilles de M. Fontaret, il laissa échapper un soupir, plus inquiet que satisfait. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner en classe, où il souffrirait de la présence de ses trois bourreaux. Qui savait ce qu'ils étaient déjà en train de mijoter pour la prochaine fois ?

* * *

\- Sandra Lance ! Peux-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

La fillette sursauta. Ses mains soutenaient son menton, mais ses coudes glissèrent sur son pupitre et elle s'écroula sur la surface en bois. La leçon que donnait Mme Beaurel était si ennuyeuse qu'elle s'était mise à somnoler sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se redressa précipitamment, sous les rires de ses camarades.

\- Silence ! tonna l'enseignante, et il fut presque aussitôt possible d'entendre une mouche voler. J'attends, Sandra. Quel était le nom du Maître de la Ligue de 1965 à 1972 ? En tant que nièce du Champion d'Ébènelle, tu devrais être au fait de ce genre de chose, non ?

\- Mon tonton tient l'Arène, et alors ? Ma mère porte des bijoux, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'en mets.

\- Petite insolente ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à me parler sur ce ton. Veux-tu que je convoque tes parents une nouvelle fois ?

L'enfant prit sur elle pour ne pas pouffer. Gabriel et Isabelle s'étaient déjà entretenus à trois reprises avec Mme Beaurel, sans que cela n'ait aucune répercussion sur l'attitude déplorable dont Sandra faisait preuve en classe. Ils se contentaient à chaque fois de lui dire qu'elle souffrait de l'absence de Peter et que cela finirait par lui passer tôt ou tard.

Peter... Dire qu'il était encore élève ici, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses parties de Miaouss perché qu'ils avaient disputées avec les autres élèves. Grâce à sa capacité innée à grimper partout, Sandra remportait tous les jeux en se suspendant aux branches des arbres, contrairement à son cousin, qui était toujours éliminé dès le premier tour. En plus d'avoir le vertige, il était très lent.

C'était le bon temps, un temps révolu qu'elle déplorait à chaque instant. Si, à cette époque-là, elle détestait déjà l'école, c'était encore plus pénible d'y venir à présent qu'elle n'était plus en compagnie de Peter. Puisque Sandra se destinait elle aussi à une carrière de dresseuse, elle savait qu'elle apprendrait sûrement plus de choses à l'Arène, en observant son oncle, ou dans l'Antre du Dragon plutôt qu'ici, à user ses collants qui la démangeaient horriblement sur un banc.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Lance que tu peux te croire tout permise. Va au coin ! tonna l'institutrice.

Sandra ne se le fit pas répéter. Elle préférait ce châtiment à des lignes à recopier, car tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était rester debout dans un angle de la pièce. Cela lui épargnait même l'ennui du cours, qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire semblant de suivre.

En quoi cela lui servirait-il, dans la vie, de savoir qui avait été Maître de Johto à la fin des années 60 ? C'était le genre de questions inutiles et ennuyeuses auxquelles Peter aurait sûrement su répondre, mais pas elle. En revanche, si Mme Beaurel l'avait interrogée sur les pokémon, en particulier les dragons, Sandra aurait peut-être même pu lui apprendre des choses, tant le sujet l'intéressait.

Elle traversa la salle sous le regard de ses condisciples, avant que l'enseignante réclame l'attention. Au fond de la classe, un espace pour la lecture, la musique et les jeux pédagogiques avait été aménagé pour les élèves, mais ce fut vers l'angle opposé, beaucoup plus austère, que la fillette se dirigea.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une étagère et une toile de Mimigal, suspendue au papier peint défraîchi. Dans le meuble, divers objets s'entassaient. Il s'agissait de tous ceux que Mme Beaurel avait confisqués aux enfants depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ce qui faisait beaucoup. On trouvait de tout : des jouets télécommandés, des fausses pokéball et même une baguette de sourcier.

Sandra la reconnut. C'était Erwan, un garçon studieux et timide, qui l'avait apportée à l'école deux semaines auparavant. Son grand-père l'avait trouvée lors d'une promenade et lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour chercher de l'eau, ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire dans la cour. Mme Beaurel, jugeant le morceau de bois capable d'éborgner quelqu'un, l'avait ramassé sitôt qu'elle l'avait aperçue.

En le voyant, ce n'était pas du tout la quête d'une source qu'il inspirait à Sandra, mais une idée beaucoup plus mesquine. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction du tableau. L'institutrice avait repris le fil de sa leçon et inscrivait des phrases à la clé, pour que les élèves les recopient. Elle ne lui prêterait donc pas attention.

La fillette retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et ses boucles turquoise tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Avec un cutter, confisqué lui aussi et qu'elle ne put attraper qu'en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle le coupa en deux. Une fois cela fait, elle s'empara de la baguette de sourcier et noua les extrémités du caoutchouc à chacune des branches en V.

Ce n'était pas le premier lance-pierres qu'elle fabriquait, aussi cela ne nécessita-t-il guère de temps. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, Sandra chercha des yeux un projectile. Elle trouva une balle rebondissante, qui ferait une munition excellente. Elle en riait d'avance. Elle plaça la sphère contre l'élastique, puis attendit.

Mme Beaurel, après avoir expliqué un élément de la leçon à sa classe, s'était retournée vers le tableau pour ajouter quelques annotations. C'était le moment opportun. Sandra banda son arme de fortune, et tira. La boule fusa à travers la pièce, percuta le mur opposé à moins d'un mètre de l'enseignante et rebondit à plusieurs reprises entre les élèves, qui se mirent à pousser des cris de surprise.

\- Assez ! s'écria Mme Beaurel, tandis que la responsable de ce joyeux tumulte s'esclaffait en se tenant les côtes. Assez, j'ai dit ! Sandra !

L'intéressée mit un moment à recouvrir son sérieux, assez pour que l'institutrice la rejoigne, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux jetant des éclairs. Elle la domina de toute sa hauteur, avant de gronder :

\- Une diablesse, voilà ce que tu es ! Puisque tu ne peux pas rester cinq minutes sans me provoquer, tu vas passer le reste de la journée à recopier la phrase suivante : « Je dois cesser de commettre toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables. »

\- Et si je vous listais plutôt toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables ? Comme ça, vous sauriez à quoi vous attendre.

Le visage de Mme Beaurel vira au rouge et Sandra n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir de la fumée lui sortir par le nez et par les oreilles. La provoquer était l'un de ses passe-temps, le seul auquel elle prenait encore du plaisir depuis que Peter était parti à Mauville. Cela lui valait certes des tas d'ennuis, mais au moins, elle s'amusait. Elle n'aurait pu en dire autant de son cousin. Sans elle pour l'arracher à ses livres et à ses activités monocordes, son existence à l'École des dresseurs devaient être bien morne.


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'anniversaire

Isabelle faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille quand Gabriel la rejoignit. Il était vêtu d'un vieux survêtement rapiécé et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se changer après son petit-déjeuner, au contraire de sa femme qui était la définition même de l'élégance dès la première heure, coiffée et apprêtée.

\- Elle est réveillée, mais elle ne veut pas sortir, déclara Isabelle.

Gabriel se doutait depuis un moment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous les ans, pour son anniversaire, Sandra réveillait toute la maisonnée en hurlant et en frappant dans ses mains, trop impatiente de recevoir ses cadeaux. Ce matin-là, elle n'avait tiré personne du lit et n'avait pas fait irruption tel un ouragan dans la cuisine pendant que son père sirotait son café.

\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comme s'il était nécessaire de lui poser la question. Elle n'a pas le cœur à la fête, parce que c'est la première fois que Peter n'est pas là pour cette célébration, c'est tout.

\- Je pensais qu'au bout d'un an, elle aurait enfin fini par s'habituer à son absence... Et dire qu'il en reste encore une seconde ! Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui parler.

\- Bonne chance, souffla Isabelle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle lui céda la place devant la porte et s'éloigna dans le couloir, de sa démarche gracieuse, pendant que Gabriel faisait un pas vers le panneau. Avec ses doigts repliés, il toqua deux coups, mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

\- Princesse Sandra, je sais que tu es réveillée. Tu ne veux pas parler à ton vieux père ?

\- Non, pas envie.

\- Pas envie non plus de déballer tous ces cadeaux qui t'attendent en bas ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu en reçois autant pour ton anniversaire.

\- M'en fiche.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de t'habiller. Tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'oncle Nicolas te voit en pyjama, si ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Et est-ce que ça t'importe, si je rentre ? Ou tu préfères que je reste dehors ?

Comme Sandra ne répondit pas, cette fois-ci, Gabriel prit cela pour un encouragement er ouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. L'unique source de lumière provenait des rayons du soleil qui se faufilaient entre les interstices des volets. La fillette était couchée dans son lit, la couverture tirée par-dessus sa tête.

\- Ma princesse me ferait-elle l'insigne honneur de se montrer ? s'enquit Gabriel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ton jour, aujourd'hui. Tu ne vas quand même pas le passer à bouder ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon jour, répliqua Sandra d'un ton sans appel. Si c'était mon jour, Peter serait là. À quoi ça sert de fêter mon anniversaire sans lui ?

\- Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, à Mauville. Au fond de ton cœur, tu dois bien le sentir, non ?

\- Je ne sens rien du tout ! Et c'est ma faute, parce que j'ai perdu ma pierre. Ça fait des jours que je la cherche partout, mais je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. Peter sera furieux quand il apprendra que je l'ai perdue. C'est le cadeau qu'il m'a fait avant de partir, pour que je ne l'oublie pas.

Gabriel tritura le col de sa chemise, mal à l'aise. Il étendit une main en direction de la masse que formait le corps de Sandra sous la couverture, mais un grognement l'incita à l'éloigner tout de suite. Il connaissait assez bien sa fille pour savoir qu'elle était capable de mordre avec la férocité d'un Caninos.

\- Et si je te disais que je sais où est ta pierre ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait anodin.

Un angle du tissu se souleva et l'œil turquoise de l'enfant apparut dans la pénombre. Son sourcil était froncé et elle observait son père avec méfiance, car elle doutait de la véracité de ses paroles.

\- Tu dis ça rien que pour me faire sortir.

\- Je te jure que non. En revanche, je pose une condition. Je te révèle l'endroit où elle se trouve si tu consens à ouvrir tes présents.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Sandra, ma chérie, est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

\- Oui ! Toutes les fois où tu répètes que « ça ira mieux demain ». Les lendemains s'enchaînent, mais ça ne va pas mieux, puisque Peter ne revient pas.

\- Je sais à quel point ton cousin te manque, mais tu devrais t'estimer heureuse de tout ce que tu as déjà. Certains n'ont pas ta chance. Tu as tes parents qui t'aiment, tu vis dans une grande maison et tu disposes de plein de jouets pour t'amuser.

\- Mais certains ont leur cousin.

\- Certains les perdent, aussi. Et de façon définitive. Le tien n'a pas disparu, il étudie simplement à Mauville. Tu le vois pendant les vacances et, dans à peine plus d'un an, tu le rejoindras là-bas. Ne sois pas égoïste, Sandra, ni impatiente.

Gabriel n'avait pas trop d'espoir en disant cela, puisqu'il s'agissait des deux plus gros défauts de sa fille. Au lieu de s'estomper en grandissant, ils ne faisaient que s'intensifier. Cette exacerbation était essentiellement due au départ de Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, mes cadeaux ? demanda la fillette en changeant brutalement de sujet.

\- Si je te le révèle, ce ne sera plus une surprise. Il faut que tu les ouvres toi-même. Ne tiens-tu donc pas à retrouver ta pierre ? Peter serait très déçu s'il l'apprenait.

Gabriel esquissa un sourire en constatant qu'il venait de marquer un point. Sandra repoussa la couverture et se redressa sur un coude, le visage renfrogné. Elle sauta au bas de son lit, chaussa ses pantoufles, puis maugréa :

\- De toute façon, si je veux la récupérer, cette pierre, c'est uniquement pour la lui faire manger à son retour.

L'homme éclata cette fois-ci d'un rire franc, tandis que Sandra se dirigeait vers le palier en traînant des pieds dans son pyjama bleu. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se montre désagréable lorsqu'elle parlait de Peter, comme si cela suffisait à contrebalancer toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

Il suivit sa fille dans les escaliers et Isabelle, entendant les éclats de voix de leur conversation, apparut dans l'encadrement du salon avec un sourire. Elle s'accroupit pour embrasser Sandra sur la joue, tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, puis s'écarta pour la laisser entrer dans la pièce où l'attendait ses cadeaux.

\- Mes félicitations, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de son mari avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Vous êtes le meilleur, M. Lance.

Sandra s'installa par terre, face à la table basse. Ses paquets s'entassaient dessus et elle en saisit un premier, dont elle déchira précipitamment l'emballage, avant d'abandonner son contenu par terre sans lui jeter un seul regard. Elle fit de même avec les suivants.

\- Euh... Je retire ce que j'ai dit, commenta Isabelle. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Cette enfant est diablement maligne. Je ne serais pas étonné de la voir devenir un jour criminelle et prendre le contrôle de la région.

\- Quoi ?

Gabriel s'esclaffa et sa fille, couverte de morceaux de papier, se dressa sur ses jambes pour se tourner vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. Du haut de son mètre quinze, elle savait intimider n'importe qui, à condition d'employer pour cela son regard autoritaire.

\- Alors ? exigea-t-elle. Où est ma pierre ?

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai dit « ouvrir tes cadeaux », ça impliquait aussi ce qu'il contenait. Allez, fais un petit effort, Sandra.

La fillette grogna, mais s'exécuta. Il y avait un poster plastifié à l'effigie d'un Dracolosse qui n'exigeait pas d'être plus déballé, à l'instar d'une robe indigo. Dans une boîte, elle découvrit les différentes pièces d'un jeu de société, le Trivial Pokémon, et dans une autre, il y avait...

\- Mais c'est ma pierre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, le ridicule caillou de mon cousin. C'est vous qui me l'aviez volée !

Elle fixa ses parents d'un air accusateur. Isabelle détourna la tête, gênée, pendant que Gabriel se grattait nerveusement la nuque. Ils pensaient que monter la pierre en collier ferait plaisir à leur fille, mais après la lui avoir dérobée en catimini, ils l'avaient amèrement regretté. Sandra avait fouillé la maison de fond en comble, en retournant les tiroirs, vidant les armoires et secouant tous les draps. Quand ils s'en étaient aperçus, la demeure était déjà aussi dévastée que si elle avait essuyé un ouragan.

\- Nous pensions que tu serais heureuse de pouvoir la porter autour du cou, déclara Isabelle d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Heureuse de porter un caillou qui, en plus d'être moche, me vient de Peter ? Ça ne risque pas. Tu peux me l'attacher ?

Isabelle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi contradictoire que ce petit bout de femme de sept ans, mais c'était ce qui rendait sa fille unique. Elle souleva ses cheveux d'une main et, de l'autre, passa délicatement la chaîne autour de sa nuque.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux la mettre devant le fait accompli pour la surprise suivante, souffla ensuite Isabelle à son mari. Entêtée comme elle l'est, risquerait de la refuser.

\- Ce serait regrettable, en effet, approuva Gabriel, tandis que Sandra contemplait son pendentif d'un regard satisfait et mécontent à la fois, une prouesse dont elle seule avait le secret.

Peter, assis sur son lit, ne cessait de jeter des regards à l'horloge numérique. La veille, un surveillant lui avait annoncé que, à la demande de son père, il aurait le droit de passer un appel visiophonique à Sandra pour son anniversaire. Cette pensée le réjouissait. Sa cousine lui manquait tant qu'il serait heureux de lui parler de vive voix, même si cela ne devait se faire que par le biais d'un appareil.

Il devait se rendre entre onze heures et midi au secrétariat, où l'on se chargerait d'établir pour lui la communication avec Ébènelle. Cela impliquait encore vingt minutes d'attente. Si le garçon était d'une nature plutôt patiente, d'ordinaire, il avait du mal à se garder de trépigner.

\- Tu es bizarre, ce matin, constata Mike, son camarade de classe et de dortoir. Enfin, je veux dire, encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

\- C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier.

\- Ouais, ça s'appelle le dimanche ! s'exclama joyeusement Romain en sautant sur son lit. Et le dimanche, pas d'école !

\- Et en plus, il y a du gâteau au chocolat, ce midi ! renchérit Mike en le rejoignant sur son matelas.

Félix, plus posé que ses condisciples grâce à ses quelques années de plus, se contenta de sourire au lieu de se joindre à l'euphorie général. Quant à Peter, s'il avait dû exécuter quelques bons de joie, ç'aurait été pour Sandra, et non pour la date ou le menu du jour. Plus que dix-huit minutes.

\- Quelqu'un veut faire une partie de cartes ? demanda Mike, une fois calmée. Un jeu des dix-sept types ?

\- Moi ! approuva aussitôt Romain.

\- Pourquoi pas ? renchérit Félix. Et toi, Peter ? Tu en es ?

\- Non, sans façon. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque, chercher de quoi lire.

\- Tu devrais sortir le nez des bouquins de temps en temps et t'amuser plus souvent, conseilla Mike.

\- J'y penserai. À tout à l'heure.

Peter avait encore quinze minutes à patienter, mais il songeait que marcher l'aiderait à réfréner son impatience. Il choisit de faire le grand tour pour rejoindre la cage d'escalier, ce qui impliquait de traverser deux couloirs en plus que s'il avait emprunté le chemin le plus rapide. Les mains dans les poches, il sifflotait un air d'anniversaire sans même en avoir conscience, le sourire aux lèvres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, qui s'égaraient du côté d'Ébènelle et de Sandra, il aborda distraitement la première marche de l'escalier. Si distraitement qu'il ne remarqua pas le fil tendu entre la rampe et Kévin, tapi derrière la porte.

Peter poussa un cri de panique lorsqu'il bascula vers l'avant, qui se transforma en hurlement de douleur tandis qu'il roulait la douzaine de marches qui le séparait de la plateforme inférieure. Il continua à s'égosiller lorsque le mur l'arrêta et saisit sa cheville, qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Kévin, s'apercevant que sa victime s'était blessé en tombant, s'empressa de s'enfuir à toutes jambes avant d'être repéré. Il ne se sentait pas coupable, comme en témoignait le rire qu'il laissa éclater en disparaissant.

Peter sanglotait. Il n'avait pas le courage de Sandra, qui accumulait les blessures sans ciller au cours de ses différentes aventures. Lui, les seules dont il avait l'habitude étaient les coupures qu'il s'infligeait par inadvertance avec du papier, en tournant trop vite les pages d'un livre.

Sa cheville était probablement cassée et si personne ne venait à son secours, comme il était incapable de se lever, il devrait attendre midi pour que les autres élèves le découvrent en descendant au réfectoire. Et Sandra... Sandra qu'il devait appeler pour son anniversaire. Sandra, à qui il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis des semaines... Aussi douloureuse que soit son articulation, c'était de loin la crainte de ne pouvoir la contacter qui lui causait la plus vive souffrance.


	10. Chapitre 10 : L'hôpital de Mauville

Sandra était installée à table avec ses parents et mangeait une grosse part de gâteau aux baies chocco, après avoir soufflé les sept bougies posées dessus, quand la sonnerie du visiophone retentit. Isabelle et Gabriel échangèrent un regard complice, pendant qu'elle tournait les yeux vers eux.

\- Tu devrais prendre la communication, conseilla son père. C'est sûrement pour toi.

\- Tonton Nicolas ? Il aurait pu faire l'effort de venir jusqu'ici ! protesta la fillette. Il dit toujours que je suis sa nièce préférée, mais en fait, c'est surtout parce que je suis la seule. Tant pis. Il n'aura pas de gâteau, et ce sera bien fait pour lui.

Le menton fièrement pointé vers le haut, comme lorsqu'elle se renfrognait, Sandra repoussa sa chaise et quitta la table. Ses parents lui emboîtèrent le pas. Même s'ils étaient heureux d'avoir orchestré l'appel de Peter pour l'anniversaire de sa cousine, ils appréhendaient sa réaction. Telle qu'ils la connaissaient, elle risquait fort de lui raccrocher au nez.

Le visiophone était installé dans le vestibule de la demeure. Sandra prit place sur le petit banc qui lui faisait face, tandis qu'Isabelle et Gabriel se plaçaient derrière elle, main dans la main. La sonnerie s'interrompit au moment où elle décrocha le combiné pour le plaquer à son oreille.

Contrairement aux deux adultes, l'enfant ne fut pas surprise de voir le visage de son oncle apparaître à l'écran. Il était blême et ses traits soucieux leur permirent aussitôt de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sandra, en revanche, affichait un large sourire.

\- Tonton ! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ne pas être ici, parce que...

\- Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie. Est-ce que tu peux me passer ton père ou ta mère, s'il te plaît ?

\- Quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle. C'est mon anniversaire, et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- Je suis désolé, c'est important. Sandra, ne...

\- Vas-y, parle-leur ! Au point où j'en suis...

Elle repoussa brutalement le banc vers l'arrière et s'éloigna en direction des escaliers en fulminant, pendant que Gabriel s'empressait de prendre sa place face à l'écran. Isabelle envisageait de suivre sa fille pour la réconforter, mais elle voulait avant tout entendre ce que Nicolas avait à leur dire. Ce devait être particulièrement grave pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, ce matin, révéla-t-il. Le directeur de l'École des dresseurs vient de me contacter pour m'avertir que Peter avait fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Apparemment, il s'est cassé la cheville. Des élèves l'ont trouvé dans les escaliers et ont prévenu un enseignant, qui l'a conduit à l'infirmerie. Il va être dirigé vers la clinique de Mauville.

\- C'est terrible ! s'exclama Isabelle en portant une main à sa bouche. Le pauvre petit...

\- Je vais partir le rejoindre, mais je tenais à vous prévenir avant. Je suis vraiment navré pour Sandra, je...

\- Tu peux l'être, admit Gabriel malgré lui. Elle était déjà persuadée que c'était le pire anniversaire de toute sa vie et je crois que rien ne pourra la faire changer d'avis. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle voudra encore le fêter l'année prochaine, après ça.

\- Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner ? Un cadeau spécial ? Un... Euh...

\- Les cadeaux, ce n'est pas ce qui fonctionne le mieux avec Sandra. Je crois que ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir, dans le fond, c'est... Eh ! Une minute..., souffla Gabriel. Est-ce que tu peux l'emmener avec toi à Mauville ?

\- À dos de Dracolosse ? Elle a déjà volé avec moi, mais jamais sur une aussi longue distance. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est raisonnable ?

\- Ce qui serait déraisonnable, ce serait plutôt de ne pas essayer.

Isabelle acquiesça par-dessus l'épaule de son mari, qu'elle pressa tendrement. Elle adressa ensuite un regard presque suppliant à Nicolas, à travers l'écran, qui ne se fit pas davantage prier.

\- D'accord, mais qu'elle ne traîne pas. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Peter seul trop longtemps dans l'état où il est.

* * *

Peter était assis sur un lit d'hôpital, dans une chambre bleue et blanche qui sentait le désinfectant. Le store était à moitié baissé devant l'unique fenêtre, l'un des néons grésillait au plafond et la télévision avait été réglée par l'une des infirmières sur un programme jeunesse qu'il détestait, sans qu'elle songe à lui laisser la télécommande à portée de main.

Ce n'était cependant pas pour cela que le garçon pleurait à chaudes larmes en serrant son oreiller entre ses bras. Ce n'était pas non plus à cause de la douleur, car l'analgésique qu'on lui avait administré à son arrivée la rendait supportable. C'était le fait d'avoir manqué l'occasion de parler à sa cousine, encore plus le jour de son anniversaire.

Il savait bien que Kévin était le principal responsable de son sort, mais il se sentait coupable, lui aussi. Il aurait dû faire plus attention, regarder où il posait les pieds. Il avait toujours été distrait de nature, et surtout maladroit. S'il avait fait montre de prudence, il aurait peut-être anticipé le piège. C'était loin d'être le premier que ses bourreaux lui tendaient depuis le début de l'année.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et quelqu'un entra sans attendre. Il s'agissait du médecin, un homme aux cheveux gris si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs et au visage avenant. Il saisit la paire de lunettes suspendue autour de son cou pour la poser sur son nez, puis consulta le dossier de Peter d'un œil.

\- Mon garçon, est-ce que l'infirmière t'a expliqué ce qui va suivre ?

L'intéressé renifla bruyamment et essuya ses joues striées de larmes avant d'acquiescer. Il savait qu'on allait lui faire passer des radios pour évaluer le type de fracture dont il souffrait, puis qu'on le conduirait au bloc opératoire si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

\- Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le docteur. Tout va très bien se passer. Ton père a été prévenu par le directeur de ton école et il devrait bientôt arriver. Nous pouvons l'attendre, si tu le désires.

Peter répondit par un nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif. Il ne prit même pas la peine de corriger son interlocuteur au sujet de la crainte qu'il croyait déceler en lui. Évoquer ce qui le taraudait vraiment n'aurait rien changé à la situation, puisqu'il avait déjà demandé à l'infirmière l'autorisation de passer un appel visiophonique, ce qu'elle lui avait refusé.

Le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui. Sandra ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas lui avoir souhaité son anniversaire et elle aurait raison. Peter soupira. Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment en colère après lui, depuis qu'il avait quitté Ébènelle pour étudier à Mauville...

\- Je repasserai tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on t'aura conduit en radiologie, indiqua le docteur. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à utiliser la sonnette pour appeler l'infirmière.

Peter resta cette fois-ci de marbre, son regard rivé sur le mur opposé. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, il l'avait demandé, mais cela ne lui avait pas été accordé. Tout le reste était dérisoire, par comparaison.

* * *

Sandra ferma les yeux et se laissa envoûter par la sensation grisante du vent qui faisait voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage. Gul, le Dracolosse de son oncle se laissait porter par les courants ascendants et la fillette se cramponnait à la taille de Nicolas pour ne pas être déséquilibrée à chaque bourrasque.

Lorsque ses parents lui avaient révélé que Peter avait eu un accident et qu'il avait dû être conduit à l'hôpital, elle avait refusé catégoriquement de lui rendre visite. Gabriel avait fini par la convaincre, tant bien que mal. Elle accompagnait son oncle dans un but bien précis : houspiller son cousin, comme toujours. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour avoir trouver le moyen de se blesser le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Regarde, Sandra. Nous survolons Mauville.

La ville se découpait en contrebas, et le premier réflexe de l'enfant fut de lui tirer la langue. Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'Ébènelle, à part une stupide École des dresseurs ? Rien. Il y avait des maisons, comme dans son village natal, ainsi que des magasins et des rues goudronnées. La seule chose qui les différenciait vraiment était l'altitude, puisque Mauville se situait sensiblement au niveau de la mer. À cause de cela, les températures y étaient plus douces. Sandra grogna en se souvenant combien Peter était frileux.

Nicolas ordonna à son pokémon d'amorcer sa descente vers le sol. Gul piqua du nez pendant que Sandra raffermissait sa prise autour de la taille de son oncle. Le dragon plana, porté par les courants descendants, et se posa au centre d'une place relativement déserte. Seuls quelques badauds, qui marchaient dans les environs, leur jetèrent un regard curieux. La fillette les fusilla des yeux.

Elle ne prononça néanmoins pas un mot lorsque, après avoir rappelé son Dracolosse, Nicolas l'entraîna avec lui dans le dédale que formaient les rues de Mauville. Pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre de vue, Sandra lui tenait la main. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'égarer dans cette ville qu'elle haïssait par principe.

L'hôpital n'était pas très loin, le Champion les ayant conduits au plus près, sans pour autant se résoudre à atterrir sur le parking, en raison des voitures et des ambulances qui y circulaient. Il n'était pas très grand non plus, bien loin des infrastructures aussi modernes que gigantesques de Doublonville, mais offrait le nécessaire aux patients.

Une odeur puissante d'aseptisant assaillit les Lance lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte coulissante de l'entrée principale. Un comptoir se trouvait juste en face, derrière lequel une standardiste aux cheveux bouclés répondait au téléphone. Dès qu'elle eut raccroché, elle leur fit signe d'approcher.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes Nicolas Lance ? Le père du petit Peter ?

\- En effet. Où puis-je trouver mon fils ?

\- Chambre 24, mais il a été conduit en service radiologie tout à l'heure, et je ne sais pas s'il est revenu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pourrez l'attendre sur place. C'est à droite au deuxième étage.

L'homme remercia son interlocutrice et se dirigea vers les escaliers, Sandra sur ses talons. Son cœur se serrait à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son cousin. Une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'excitation à l'idée de le revoir, qu'elle s'efforçait de noyer sous sa colère.

Parvenus devant la porte arborant en chiffres écaillés le n°24, Nicolas toqua. Peter avait terminé de passer ses radios, car ce fut sa voix qui leur parvint, étouffée par l'épaisseur du battant, pour les inviter à entrer.

Il était étendu sur son lit, sa jambe blessée légèrement surélevée. Quand il aperçut Sandra, son visage s'illumina, au contraire du sien qui se renfrogna. Avant que son oncle ait pu songer à la retenir, elle fondit sur lui.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-elle pour toute salutation.

\- À peine, mentit Peter, qui ressentait la douleur malgré les analgésiques.

\- À peine, ce n'est pas assez !

Sandra saisit la cheville cassée de Peter entre ses mains et la comprima de toutes ses forces, ce qui arracha un hurlement au garçon. Nicolas dut saisir sa nièce par les épaules pour la contraindre à lâcher sa prise et à reculer, ce qu'elle ne se résolut à faire qu'en grognant.

\- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de manquer mon anniversaire, il faut aussi que tu me voles la vedette, sale égoïste que tu es !

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, protesta Peter. En fait, j'étais en chemin pour t'appeler quand je suis tombé.

\- Et alors ? Tu ne sais pas sauter à cloche-pied ? Quoique... Tu n'es visiblement pas capable de tenir sur tes deux jambes, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer la catastrophe que ça donnerait sur une seule.

\- Et si tu nous expliquais plutôt ce qui s'est passé en détail ? interrompit Nicolas.

\- Je...

Peter baissa les yeux. Il avait expliqué aux élèves qui l'avaient découvert, puis au professeur qui l'avait secouru, que, distrait, il s'était simplement entravé dans sa propre cheville, avant de rouler les escaliers. Ce fut aussi la version qu'il donna à son père. Il avait trop honte de révéler la persécution qu'il subissait de la part de ses camarades, en particulier devant Sandra, qui l'avait toujours considéré comme trop faible à son goût.

\- De toute façon, le jour où tu arriveras à faire quelque chose... marmonna sa cousine.

\- Je peux encore te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, non ?

\- Un bon ? Parce que tu crois que je rêvais de le passer dans un hôpital ? Si mon père ne m'avait pas forcé la main, je t'aurais volontiers laissé moisir tout seul ici, et encore ! Ç'aurait été te faire trop d'égards.

Peter s'apprêtait à se défendre, mais un regard noir de Sandra le fit taire, couplée à l'arrivée inopinée du médecin, le réduisit au silence. Il se présenta et, sans se répandre en paroles superflus, expliqua à Nicolas qu'après avoir étudié les radios de son fils, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le descendre au bloc pour l'opérer, car l'entorse était sévère et nécessitait l'insertion de vis pour réparer l'os.

\- Dites, docteur, l'interpella Sandra. Tant que vous y êtes, vous pouvez lui greffer un cœur et un cerveau ? Il en a grand besoin.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit un pied droit, répondit le chirurgien avec humour, car il semble en avoir deux gauches.

La fillette éclata de rire et même Nicolas, malgré l'opération immédiate de son fils, sourit, au contraire de Peter qui s'empourpra, rivalisant de rougeur avec une baie Tomato. Au moins, lorsque Sandra s'esclaffait, elle ne semblait plus fâchée. Ce maigre réconfort le dissuada de se vexer, sans parler du fait qu'il était habitué aux moqueries. Celles de sa cousine lui étaient toutefois plus agréables que les mesquineries cruelles de Kévin et sa bande.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Un diable turquoise

Sandra était assise sur l'un des sièges du hall, le nez plongé dans une BD que son oncle lui avait achetée à la boutique de l'hôpital, lorsque celui-ci revint avec deux gobelets fumants. L'un d'eux contenait du café et l'autre, destinée à sa nièce, était rempli de chocolat chaud.

\- C'est long ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Ils n'ont descendu Peter au bloc que depuis vingt minutes, sois un peu patiente.

\- S'ils tardent autant, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est mort et qu'ils ne veulent pas nous l'annoncer.

\- Sandra ! Il y a des sujets avec lesquels il ne faut pas plaisanter. Tu serais la première à pleurer s'il devait arriver malheur à ton cousin.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Quelle différence ça ferait ? Je l'ai si peu vu ces derniers temps qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être enterré six pieds sous terre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Peter pour son absence. D'une part parce qu'il en souffre autant que toi et de l'autre parce que si tu avais été l'aînée, c'est toi qui serais partie la première pour Mauville.

\- Non. Je serai restée à Ébènelle.

\- Vraiment ? insista Nicolas. Alors que tu as toujours aspiré à devenir dresseuse ?

\- De toute façon, ça n'a rien de comparable, répliqua la fillette en croisant les bras. Moi, je suis faite pour ça. Peter, lui... Il passe plus de temps dans les livres que sur un terrain, même quand c'est toi qui combats. Avec ça, je le vois plus devenir professeur pokémon que dresseur. En plus, il est aussi ennuyeux que le professeur Chen lorsque Papa regarde ses conférences à la télé.

\- À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que mon fils n'a que des défauts, et pourtant tu l'aimes quand même.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, grogna Sandra. C'est mon cousin.

Instinctivement, ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa pierre fraîchement montée en collier, geste qui n'échappa pas à Nicolas. Personne n'était dupe de la colère de Sandra, qui masquait en réalité un amour tendre et sincère pour son cousin, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'obstiner dans cette voie.

\- J'avais raison, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment. En fait, j'ai toujours raison.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Que c'est le pire anniversaire de toute ma vie. Et tout ça à cause de Peter.

\- Je crois aussi que c'est le pire jour de sa vie, déclara Nicolas. Tu aimerais être à sa place, dans un lit d'hôpital, avec une cheville cassée ?

\- Il passe son temps assis à lire ou à dessiner, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait en souffrir. Il aurait plutôt dû se casser le poignet...

Les lèvres de Sandra s'étirèrent en un rictus tandis que ses yeux scintillaient d'une lueur mauvaise. Nicolas le remarqua aussitôt, car il s'empressa d'ordonner :

\- N'y pense même pas !

\- Pff... On ne peut jamais s'amuser, de toute façon.

\- Si, mais il y a d'autres façons de le faire que torturer ton cousin qui, je te le rappelle, est également mon fils.

\- Personne n'est parfait, Tonton, et tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la chance de mes parents.

\- Étrangement, il est rare que je les envie... répliqua Nicolas si bas qu'elle ne put l'entendre.

* * *

Le visage de Peter s'illumina lorsque son père et sa cousine pénétrèrent dans sa chambre. Le docteur les avait informés que l'opération s'était bien passée, au grand dam de Sandra, après quoi ils étaient montés directement le voir.

\- Dans quelques semaines, tu seras parfaitement remis, fiston, commenta Nicolas. Il faudra juste que tu te ménages un peu pendant les vacances.

\- Comme c'est triste ! singea la fillette. Tu ne pourras plus escalader le Mont Cristal, ni jouer dans l'Antre du Dragon. Oups... En fait, tu ne faisais rien de tout ça.

\- Non, mais quand je serai rétabli, je pourrai peut-être essayer de... de m'y mettre.

Peter avait dit cela sans entrain. En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans la grotte où seuls les dresseurs émérites comme son père ou comme son oncle pouvaient s'aventurer sans craindre les pokémon sauvages, pas plus que de se lancer dans l'ascension d'un flanc de montagne, lui qui était sujet au vertige.

Ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, néanmoins, c'était faire plaisir à Sandra. Pour elle, il décrocherait la lune et les étoiles, même si d'une part il savait que c'était impossible, et de l'autre parce que cela ne suffirait pas à satisfaire sa cousine.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et contente-toi de faire ce pour quoi tu es le moins mauvais, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait gardé les mains dans le dos jusqu'à présent et déposa sur les genoux de Peter une boîte de feutres, avec lequel il pourrait décorer son plâtre. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, couplé à ses remerciements, mais elle l'interrompit :

\- Tut tut... Moi, je voulais te casser le poignet. C'est Tonton qui a eu cette idée. J'en reviens pas, quand même ! C'est mon anniversaire, et c'est à toi qu'on fait des cadeaux. En fait, j'aurais dû tomber dans les escaliers, moi aussi.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Peter avec enthousiasme. On aurait pu partager la même chambre.

\- Je ne suis pas folle à ce point, répliqua Sandra.

Nicolas garda le silence, mais le regard qu'il afficha indiquait clairement qu'il en doutait. Comment sa nièce, du haut de ses sept ans et quatre heures, pouvait-elle avoir de telles idées ? Ce n'était même pas de la folie, mais clairement un mélange de sado-masochisme.

Il secoua la tête, s'en voulant de nourrir de telles pensées. En dépit des caprices et des bêtises de sa nièce, il l'appréciait énormément et, dans le fond, il ne se l'imaginait pas autrement. Exubérante. Exaltée. Passionnée.

* * *

Peter se redressa, le dos endolori à force de rester plier vers l'avant, et contempla son ouvrage. Son plâtre, blanc et triste à sa sortie du bloc opératoire, était devenu majoritairement bleu. Grâce à son talent en dessin et malgré sa posture inconfortable, il avait réalisé un magnifique Draco. Ce choix n'était pas anodin, puisqu'il s'agissait du pokémon favori de Sandra.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il à son père, assis dans l'unique fauteuil, une revue de dressage à la main.

\- Très beau. Il va plaire à ta cousine.

\- Elle me dira qu'il est laid.

\- En effet, mais il lui plaira quand même.

Sandra avait demandé de la monnaie à son oncle pour descendre au distributeur acheter un paquet de bonbons. Ils avaient laissé Peter seul après qu'une infirmière lui eut porté son déjeuner et s'était eux-mêmes rendus à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, mais la nourriture y était si médiocre que la fillette n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette. Elle en avait naturellement rejeté la faute sur son cousin, sans la maladresse de qui elle serait en train de savourer les parts restantes de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Supposant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une infirmière ou du médecin lui-même, car Sandra serait entrée sans frapper, Nicolas invita la personne à entrer. Le panneau s'écarta pour dévoiler un aide-soignant à la haute stature, qui affichait un air affecté.

\- M. Lance ? Je dois vous avertir que...

\- Oh non ! C'est ma nièce, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers. Le docteur est en train de l'examiner.

\- Elle a fait... une chute... dans les escaliers ? répéta Nicolas. Peter, je crois que ta cousine veut ma mort, par moments. Où sont-ils ?

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la salle d'examen.

Le Champion adressa un regard d'excuse à son fils, qui le pressa de suivre l'aide-soignant d'un geste de la main. Tandis que Nicolas lui emboîtait le pas, il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Cette enfant était décidément impossible.

* * *

\- Comment ça, je n'ai rien ? aboya Sandra. Même pas une petite fracture ? Un traumatisme ? Un...

\- Non, rassure-toi, tu es en pleine forme, certifia le médecin. Il faut croire que c'est de famille, chez vous, de trébucher dans les escaliers. Si tu veux mon avis, ton cousin et toi feriez mieux de prendre l'ascenseur.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi lui s'est cassé la cheville, et pas moi ?

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la même constitution. Peter est plus chétif que toi, et par conséquent plus fragile. Qui plus est, il m'a confié lui-même être peu sportif, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas. Tu es donc logiquement plus solide que lui.

\- Pff...

Pendant que Sandra grommelait une série de phrases inaudibles trahissant son mécontentement, l'aide-soignant introduisit Nicolas dans la pièce. Il fondit aussitôt sur sa nièce, tandis que le médecin la rassurait quant à son état de santé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu aurais pu te blesser grièvement en agissant comme tu l'as fait.

\- La preuve que non !

\- Écoute, je comprends que tu veuilles rester avec ton cousin...

\- Qui voudrais rester avec lui ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- ... Mais tu ne dois pas faire n'importe quoi. Je ne plaisante pas, Sandra. En apparence, une telle chute n'a pas l'air méchante, mais il en faut parfois moins que ça pour provoquer la mort de quelqu'un. Tu n'as jamais été prudente, c'est un fait, mais ne tente pas Darkrai pour autant.

Le docteur, qui avait suivi l'échange entre l'oncle et la nièce d'une oreille attentive, attendit qu'ils aient terminé pour prendre la parole. Avec un sourire avenant, il déclara :

\- Vous savez, M. Lance, je pense que même si miss Sandra semble aller pour le mieux, il vaudrait mieux la garder en observation pour la nuit. Juste au cas où...

* * *

\- Si ta maladresse n'était pas contagieuse, je n'en serais pas là ! pesta la fillette.

Un second lit avait été installé dans la chambre de Peter, dans lequel elle dormirait. Pour l'heure, elle était installé dans le sien et piochait dans son plateau repas, car elle avait déjà terminé son propre dîner.

Son cousin ne disait rien, trop heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui. S'il avait su qu'un séjour à l'hôpital serait aussi agréable, il se serait probablement cassé la cheville bien plus tôt. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouvait presque de la reconnaissance à l'égard de Kévin et de ses acolytes.

\- Je te laisse les brocolis, mais je te préviens, je veux le cookie, exigea Sandra.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui rappeler, pour pas moins de la cinquantième fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait à Mauville, qu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire et qu'elle était par conséquent en droit de réclamer tout ce qu'elle désirait, mais ce ne fut pas utile. Peter lui tendit le gâteau aux pépites de chocolat sans rechigner.

\- Tu cèdes trop vite, ce n'est même pas marrant. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu es comme ça, ou tu te laisses également marcher dessus par tous les élèves de l'École ? Franchement, ça ne me surprendrait pas.

Le regard de Peter se fit fuyant et il fut soulagé que Sandra, savourant son second cookie de la soirée, ne le remarque pas. Elle était perspicace et, surtout, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, assez pour viser juste. Il se garda cependant de lui donner raison. C'était si souvent le cas qu'une fois de moins ne ferait pas grande différence.

Tandis qu'ils regardaient tous les deux la télévision, après qu'une infirmière fut venue les débarrasser de leurs plateaux, désormais vide, Peter passa un bras autour de la taille de sa cousine. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais le repoussa pas. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de cette étreinte.

\- C'est long, un an à attendre... murmura-t-elle soudain.

Le garçon crut, tout d'abord, qu'elle faisait référence à la durée qui la séparait de son prochain anniversaire, avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait probablement du temps qui la séparait des vacances scolaires qui marqueraient leurs retrouvailles définitives. En mai prochain, Sandra aurait huit ans, et en septembre, elle intégrerait à son tour l'École des dresseurs, où ils seraient réunis.

\- Ça en vaut vraiment la peine, cet établissement ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Peter, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais dans un an, oui. Ça la vaudra.

Il lui adressa un sourire et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, Sandra le lui rendit. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, avec le sentiment d'avoir comblé pour quelques heures le trou béant qui avait habité sa poitrine tout au long de l'année passée.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Envie et jalousie

Sandra eut des difficultés à prendre son mal en patience au cours des mois qui suivirent, et elle ne fut pas la seule. Cette année qui s'écoula fut aussi pour Peter la plus longue de sa jeune vie. Il avait beau rester sur ses gardes, il ne parvenait pas à échapper à toutes les persécutions de Kévin et ses acolytes. À défaut d'être intelligents, ils ne manquaient jamais d'imagination lorsqu'il était question de faire de son existence un enfer.

Il ne dissimula pas son soulagement quand les vacances d'été arrivèrent enfin. En plus de marquer la fin définitive de sa séparation avec Sandra, elles lui offraient un répit bienvenu loin de ses bourreaux. Il n'aurait plus besoin de fermer ses chaussures à clé dans son placard pour ne pas risquer de les trouver dans la cuvette des toilettes de l'étage ou de descendre les escaliers en s'agrippant à la rampe à deux mains.

Peter était heureux de retrouver Ébènelle, comme à chaque fois qu'il y revenait. Séjourner à Mauville durant de longues périodes lui avait permis de réaliser à quel point il aimait sa ville natale. L'Arène sur son tertre qui dominait avec bienveillance les habitations en contrebas, le petit étang situé près de l'entrée obscure et intimidante de l'Antre du dragon, l'inébranlable Mont Cristal, et surtout, le calme ambiant...

\- Peter ! Peter !

La porte de la demeure des Lance s'ouvrit à la volée et un tourbillon de cheveux turquoise fondit sur le garçon. Il écarta les bras, prêt à étreindre Sandra, mais loin de se blottir contre lui, elle le salua d'un coup de pied dans le mollet.

\- Tonton Nicolas avait dit que le bus arriverait à cinq heures ! Tu es en retard !

\- Ce n'est pas notre faute, le chauffeur a dû faire une embardée pour éviter un Cerfrousse sauvage et il s'est embourbé. Il a fallu plus de vingt minutes pour réussir à dégager les roues.

\- Si tu n'avais pas le vertige, tu aurais pu rentrer en volant avec ton père sur le dos de Gul.

Peter baissa la tête, penaud. Sa phobie lui avait coûté très cher en cours de sport, discipline dans laquelle il était naturellement mauvais, lorsque le professeur avait décidé de les initier à l'escalade. De catastrophiques, ses notes étaient passées à exécrables.

\- Il compense cette peur par d'autres qualités, assura Nicolas en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il a tout de même reçu les félicitations du corps enseignant pour ses excellents résultats annuels. Dix-huit virgule sept de moyenne, ce n'est pas rien.

Sandra jeta un regard blasé à son oncle. Pour elle qui comptait plus de jours d'école buissonnière en un mois que de points sur son bulletin, les notes ne signifiaient absolument rien.

\- Allons, il faudra bien que tu te résolves à apprendre tes leçons tôt ou tard, fit remarquer le Champion. Les professeurs seront autrement plus exigeants, là-bas.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit en pokémonologie... Je sais déjà tout grâce à toi, tonton.

Nicolas ne put lui donner tort. Si elle n'ouvrait presque jamais de livres ou ne consultait pas ses cahiers de cours, Sandra savait être attentive lorsqu'il était question de sujets qui la passionnaient, en particulier les pokémon. Elle avait assisté à des dizaines de matchs disputés par son oncle et pouvait l'écouter discourir des heures durant en gravant chacune des informations dans un coin de son cerveau.

\- Ce ne sera pas la seule matière, se contenta de conclure Nicolas, tandis que Gabriel leur adressait un signe de la main depuis le seuil, pour les inviter à entrer.

* * *

\- J'aurais vraiment besoin de tout ça ? gémit Sandra. Pourquoi ?

Elle éprouvait de l'appréhension à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le contenu du caddie que poussait sa mère. Il était rempli de fournitures scolaires diverses, si nombreuses que la fillette doutait de leur capacité à entrer dans un cartable. Il y en avait bien trop !

\- Parce que c'est sur la liste que nous a transmis l'École des dresseurs, répondit Isabelle.

\- Avec tout ça, mon sac va être tellement lourd qu'il me cassera la colonne vertébrale dès le premier jour.

\- Tu escalades des falaises et tu te bats avec des pokémon sauvages, mais tu plies devant quelques kilos ? Ça me surprend de ta part.

\- C'est réellement que je vais me plier avec ça sur le dos. Mon buste basculera vers l'avant.

\- Peter est moins robuste que toi, et pourtant il y est parvenu.

Isabelle esquissa un sourire en coin, car elle savait qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Il suffisait de citer Peter et ce dont il était capable pour que Sandra se sente piquer dans son orgueil. Ils avaient beau être aussi différent que le soleil et la lune, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en rivalité avec lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir des protège-cahiers bleus ? demanda-t-elle. C'est ma couleur préférée.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Et si tu veux, je t'offrirai même ce cartable Dracolosse que nous avons vu dans un catalogue.

\- C'est vrai ? Super ! Tous les autres élèves en mourront de jalousie, dès qu'ils le verront.

\- Tous les élèves ne sont pas forcément amateurs de ce pokémon. Ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'être élevés sur la terre des dragons pour apprécier à ce point leur espèce.

\- Pff... Ils n'y connaissent rien. Les dragons, ce sont les meilleurs pokémon au monde. Et moi, un jour, je serai la meilleure dresseuse de dragon. Encore meilleure que tonton Nicolas.

\- Je n'en doute pas une minute, mais il va falloir que tu te montres patiente, car ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et en parlant de temps, nous devrions nous hâter si nous voulons passer à la boulangerie avant midi. Ton oncle compte sur nous pour ramener le gâteau d'anniversaire de Peter.

Sandra répondit par un grognement. Elle enviait son cousin de célébrer ses dix ans, alors qu'elle n'en avait que huit. C'était l'âge à partir duquel un apprenti dresseur pouvait posséder son propre pokémon, et elle savait qu'il en recevrait un des mains de Nicolas d'ici la fin de la journée.

Dire qu'elle-même devrait attendre deux ans avant d'avoir le sien ! Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait appris depuis que Peter étudiait à Mauville, c'était que deux années équivalaient à une éternité.

Depuis qu'elle avait eu vent de la surprise réservée au garçon pour son anniversaire, Sandra avait multiplié les caprices. Elle avait supplié ses parents, les avait menacés de grève de la faim, mis la moitié de la maison à sac et ne leur avait pas adressés la parole pendant trois jours, en vain. Pour la première fois, ils n'avaient pas cédé et refusaient catégoriquement de lui obtenir un pokémon avant qu'elle ait l'âge requis.

Ils avaient avancé l'argument qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'emmener avec elle à l'école, car le règlement l'interdisait pour les jeunes élèves, et que la créature se retrouverait par conséquent isoler à Ébènelle, loin de sa dresseuse. C'était un sentiment que Sandra connaissait bien, puisqu'elle avait connu la même chose avec Peter, mais cela ne suffisait pas à la raisonner.

\- Maman... commença-t-elle, tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Si tu veux, je peux aller chercher le gâteau à ta place.

\- Pour le retrouver piétiner, à moitié mangé ou fourré avec du gravier ? Je te connais, Sandra, et si je suis conciliante, je ne suis pas inconsciente.

\- Je te promets que je ne ferai rien du tout. Tu as ma parole !

\- Tu me l'as déjà donnée à maintes reprises, et je ne crois pas que tu l'aies tenue une seule fois. La confiance se mérite, or tu n'as jamais rien fait qui puisse nous convaincre de t'accorder la nôtre, ton père et moi.

Sandra ne releva pas. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ces reproches étaient parfaitement justifiés. Ses bêtises étaient si nombreuses que ses parents pouvaient désormais les anticiper avec quelques longueurs d'avance. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, d'ordinaire, mais en l'occurrence, elle allait devoir réfléchir à un autre plan. Heureusement, elle ne manquait pas d'imagination.

Elle attendit qu'Isabelle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds afin d'attraper un article situé sur le rayonnage le plus haut pour passer à l'action. En toute discrétion, elle subtilisa le paquet de caramels que sa mère avait pris spécialement pour elle et le cacha à l'intérieur d'un cartable.

Au moment de passer en caisse, Isabelle vida machinalement le contenu de son caddie sans s'apercevoir qu'il manquait un article, et il en alla de même lorsque Sandra l'aida à ranger les courses dans les sacs. La fillette attendit qu'elles aient quitté le magasin et ait presque atteint la boulangerie pour demander :

\- Maman, est-ce que je peux avoir un caramel ?

Elle songea à ajouter « s'il te plaît », mais Isabelle aurait aussitôt suspecté quelque chose, car Sandra ne faisait presque jamais preuve d'une telle politesse. Sa mère hésita, puis céda :

\- D'accord, mais juste un, sans quoi tu n'auras pas d'appétit à midi.

La femme s'arrête et pose les sacs qu'elle tient dans chaque main pour les fouiller, sans parvenir à trouver ce qu'elle recherche. Elle fronce les sourcils et se gratte machinalement le crâne.

\- C'est étrange... Je suis certaine de les avoir mis dans le caddie, mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je n'ai pas souvenance de les avoir vus passer en caisse.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sandra en feignant l'innocence.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ignore ce que j'ai fait du paquet. Le caddie était si chargé qu'il est probablement tombé avant que nous sortions du supermarché. Tiens, va donc en racheter pendant que je récupère le gâteau de Peter.

Isabelle tendit un billet de vingt pokédollars à Sandra, qui s'éloigna en bondissant après s'en être saisie. Ébènelle était une ville si tranquille qu'elle pouvait se promener dans les rues sans risque, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait à Doublonville. Qui plus est, ici, tout le monde la connaissait, certes pas toujours en bien. Si aux yeux de la plupart, elle était la petite Lance, pour d'autres, elle était un être nuisible qui commettait des frasques à la chaîne.

D'ici quelques minutes, elle en aurait une autre à ajouter à son palmarès. Au lieu de se diriger vers le supermarché, Sandra se précipita vers la Boutique Pokémon, où les dresseurs pouvaient s'équiper en matériel. Elle connaissait bien les lieux pour y avoir accompagné Nicolas à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est la jeune Sandra ! s'exclama le vendeur lorsqu'il la vit franchir le seuil. Quel bon vent t'emmène ici ?

C'était un homme bienveillant, aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux clairs, toujours vêtu de noir. La fillette lui adressa son sourire le plus charmant et, feignant l'innocence du mieux qu'elle put, déclara :

\- C'est l'anniversaire de mon cousin, aujourd'hui. Il va recevoir son premier pokémon et mon tonton m'a suggéré de lui offrir une pokéball, pour qu'il puisse très vite en attraper un second.

\- Une pokéball pour la demoiselle, une !

Le vendeur se retourna et saisit sur l'étagère située derrière le comptoir une sphère rouge et blanche. Sandra s'approcha de la caisse enregistreuse, le billet de sa mère à la main. Au moment de le tendre, elle afficha une expression confuse.

\- Mince ! Maman s'est trompée et elle m'a donné vingt pokédollars au lieu de deux cents. Je suis vraiment désolée, je...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, Sandra. Ces deux billets se ressemblent beaucoup et si ta mère était un peu distraite à ce moment-là, je comprends qu'elle ait pu les confondre. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'aurais qu'à me payer la prochaine fois que tu viendras avec ton oncle. Tiens, prends cette pokéball, et souhaite un joyeux anniversaire de ma part à ton cousin.

Sandra savait que son interlocuteur disait cela par pure politesse, car il ne connaissait pas Peter. Le garçonnet n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette boutique. Tout ce qu'il savait à propos des objets employés en dressage, il le devait aux livres, et non à son sens de l'observation.

Sandra saisit le petit sac que le vendeur lui tendait et l'enfonça dans sa poche en le remerciant chaleureusement. Son plan avait fonctionné encore mieux qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Au début, elle avait simplement prévu de voler la pokéball, mais finalement, elle l'avait presque obtenue en toute légalité.

D'ici quelques heures, elle capturerait d'elle-même son premier pokémon dans l'Antre du Dragon et n'aurait ainsi pas à attendre deux longues années avant d'en recevoir un de ses parents. Et afin de commencer dignement sa brillante et prometteuse carrière de dresseuse, elle s'empresserait de défier Peter. Naturellement, elle le vaincrait dans la foulée.

Ce fut en gambadant, le cœur léger, qu'elle reprit la direction du supermarché. Lorsque sa mère la verrait revenir avec son paquet de caramel, et en dépit du temps anormalement long que cela lui aurait pris, elle ne soupçonnerait rien des agissements de sa fille. Sandra était parfois admirative de son propre génie.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Puéril péril

\- Allez Peter, à toi de jouer !

Nicolas venait de remettre à son fils la pokéball renfermant son premier pokémon. Après avoir mangé le gâteau et regardé Peter ouvrir ses cadeaux, que Sandra avait soigneusement comptés pour en exiger le même nombre le jour de ses dix ans, les Lance s'étaient réunis dans la salle de combat de l'Arène.

Peter contemplait presque avec déférence la sphère rouge et noire qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très démonstratif, des frissons d'excitation lui parcouraient l'échine. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent à tel point qu'il manqua de lâcher la pokéball au moment de la lancer.

Nicolas avait gardé secrète l'espèce sur laquelle son choix s'était porté et Gabriel, malgré toutes ses tentatives, n'avait pas réussi à lui soutirer l'information. Isabelle était tout aussi impatiente que son époux à l'idée de le découvrir enfin, au contraire de Sandra, que la situation laissait indifférente.

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et feignait une attitude maussade, mais en réalité, elle guettait le moment où elle pourrait s'éclipser. Elle sentait dans sa poche la masse sphérique de la pokéball qu'elle avait malicieusement obtenue à la Boutique et n'avait qu'une hâte : faire rentrer un pokémon à l'intérieur.

Elle réagit néanmoins lorsque le partenaire de Peter se matérialisa enfin. Après un éclair de lumière rouge qui s'imprima brièvement sur les rétines de la fillette, elle distingua une créature au corps sinueux, recouvert d'écailles. Elles étaient d'un bleu pâle sur le dos, et d'un blanc presque immaculé sous le ventre.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sandra. Un Minidraco ?

\- Oui, j'ai pensé que c'était le genre de dragon qui seyait le mieux à un débutant, révéla Nicolas. Ils sont plutôt doux, si on les éduque bien.

\- Mais un Minidraco, ça évolue en Draco ! Et Draco, c'est mon pokémon préféré ! C'est pas juste !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sandra. Toi aussi, tu en auras un pour tes dix ans.

\- Évidemment, j'aurais la même chose que Peter. Je vais dans la même école que Peter, on m'offrira le même pokémon que Peter... Est-ce que je pourrais rien qu'une fois ne pas passer derrière lui ? Maintenant, soit je renonce à mon pokémon préféré, soit j'accepte d'être encore la fille qui passe après son cousin et qui fait tout comme lui. Je vous déteste ! Tous !

Isabelle esquissa un geste pour retenir sa fille quand elle tourna les talons, mais Gabriel l'en dissuada en secouant la tête. Sandra était si remontée qu'elle n'hésiterait sans doute pas à mordre avec l'ardeur d'un Grahyéna.

L'enfant quitta furieusement la salle de combat, puis l'Arène. Elle n'avait aucune envie de demeurer une seconde de plus sous le même toit que ces gens qui faisaient toujours tout pour la mettre en colère, comme si ce trait de caractère n'était pas assez présent au naturel, sans qu'il soit utile de l'exacerber.

Après avoir vérifié par-dessus son épaule que personne ne la suivait, elle sortit son unique pokéball de sa poche et la fit passer nerveusement d'une main à l'autre. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait toujours souhaité que son starter soit un Minidraco, mais à présent, l'idée de suivre le même chemin que Peter l'écœurait.

Une fois encore, son idiot de cousin avait tout gâché. Dans ses instants de fureur, il n'était pas rare qu'elle songe que le monde se porterait bien mieux sans lui, mais pour la première de sa vie, elle le pensait sincèrement. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui était plus forte que son affection pour Peter qu'elle s'appliquait à dissimuler, et c'était sa volonté de devenir la meilleure dresseuse au monde.

Tant pis, il ne lui gâcherait pas son plaisir. Elle allait capturer son propre Minidraco et elle prouverait par la même occasion aux autres qui était le plus fort d'entre eux quand il évoluerait en Draco bien avant celui du garçon. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers l'Antre du Dragon.

Sandra avait toujours éprouvé une intense fascination à l'égard de cet endroit, et il y avait de quoi. Il n'existait aucune caverne au monde qui soit identique à celle-ci. Elle possédait un lac intérieur doté d'une eau qui était claire comme du cristal, et à la surface duquel se reflétait la luminosité naturelle produite par le lichen phosphorescent qui recouvrait les parois rocheuses de la grotte.

Ce spectacle était magnifique et la fillette ne se lassait jamais de le contempler. Elle n'était cependant pas venue là pour admirer le décor, mais dans un but bien précis. Capturer son premier pokémon et réparer l'injustice causée par la vie, qui avait donné à Peter deux années de plus qu'elle.

Plusieurs pontons traversaient le lac, reliant ainsi les différentes zones de l'Antre. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais explorée dans son intégralité, car certains recoins étaient trop dangereux, même pour une personne aussi téméraire qu'elle, Sandra savait à peu près où elle pourrait trouver des Minidraco.

La grotte renfermait également des Draco, mais l'enfant n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'elle manquait d'expérience, or un pokémon déjà adulte serait bien trop ardu à dresser, alors qu'elle aurait nettement moins de difficulté à en éduquer un qu'elle aurait capturé dans ses jeunes années.

Elle s'engagea sur l'un des ponts flottants, sans cesser de triturer sa pokéball. Les dragons étant des épaisses particulièrement résistantes, il lui faudrait probablement plusieurs tentatives avant de parvenir à enfermer un Minidraco dans la sphère de métal. Si Sandra n'était pas patiente, elle était têtue, aussi cela ne l'effrayait-il pas.

Le silence ambiant démultipliait l'écho des gouttes d'eau qui suintait du plafond, tapissé de stalactites, et qui heurtait en tombant la surface du lac, troublant sa tranquillité avec une onde de cercles concentriques.

Une fois sur l'autre rive, le son émis par les semelles de la fillette au contact de la roche se joignit à celui de l'humidité. Elle avait beau essayé d'avancer en toute discrétion, pour ne pas effrayer les pokémon, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ce léger couinement, qu'une ouïe aussi fine que la sienne ou celle d'un dragon ne manquerait pas de percevoir.

Elle ouvrit l'œil, alerte. Les Minidraco vivaient généralement avec leur famille dans des cavités rocheuses très étroites, où seul un corps aussi fin que le leur pouvait se faufiler, les plaçant ainsi à l'abri des prédateurs, bien que leur espèce n'en ait pas réellement. Leurs principaux ennemis étaient les autres dragons, face auxquels ils pouvaient se sentir en rivalité. La question ne se posait cependant pas dans l'Antre, où ils régnaient en maître.

Sandra repéra enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Une fente d'une trentaine de centimètres de large, et à peine plus haute, qui donnait sur un trou percé dans la paroi de la grotte. Elle s'accroupit et enfonça sans hésiter la main à l'intérieur. Les Minidraco n'ayant pas de dents, ils risquaient tout au plus de la pincer avec leur mâchoire.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour des écailles d'un pokémon. Il se tortilla et elle dut serrer de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de lui échapper en glissant. Quand elle eut raffermi sa prise sur lui, Sandra le tira hors du creux. C'était bien un Minidraco qu'elle avait attrapé et qui gigotait à ses pieds. Avec un sourire radieux, elle fit rebondir sa pokéball sur la tête la créature, avant qu'elle soit engloutie dans un éclair de lumière rouge.

Comme la fillette s'y attendait un peu, bien qu'elle ait nourri l'espoir de voir la capture se faire du premier coup, le Minidraco ressurgit en poussant un cri angoissé. Il tenta de fuir, mais Sandra bondit aussitôt sur lui pour le plaquer à terre et faire une seconde tentative. La sphère rouge et noire chancela, au moment où un bruit d'éclaboussure se fit entendre.

L'enfant se retourna, tandis que la pokéball s'agitait derechef, pour voir surgir des entrailles du lac un Draco au regard féroce. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la mère du petit dragon, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser une humaine capturer son bébé sans le défendre.

Elle fondit sur Sandra et tenta de la percuter avec Dracocharge. Celle-ci réussit à esquiver, mais elle glissa sur la roche humide et bascula dans le lac, où l'eau était glacée, même en juillet, puisque les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient la réchauffer. La fillette voulut regagner la rive en claquant des dents, mais l'onde s'agita autour d'elle.

La Draco était en train d'utiliser Hydroqueue. Une spirale aqueuse s'éleva autour de Sandra et la ballota dans tous les sens, si bien qu'elle crut qu'elle allait vomir la part de gâteau d'anniversaire qu'elle avait mangée. Son estomac menaçait de céder quand le tumulte cessa enfin.

Sandra était littéralement lessivée, mais ses yeux scintillèrent d'un éclat victorieux lorsqu'elle remarqua la pokéball scellée sur la rive. Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait capturé un Minidraco toute seule, sans l'aide de personne. Pour le récupérer, cependant, elle allait devoir passer devant la Draco, qui semblait toujours aussi haineuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la fillette. Je m'en occuperai, moi, de ton petit. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse de sa vie, tout seul, dans cette grotte ? Il n'a aucun avenir, ici, alors qu'ensemble, nous pourrons remporter une Ligue ou deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, maman dragon ?

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressée poussa un cri suraigu et fendit le lac, semblant presque glisser à la surface, pour fondre sur Sandra. Si elle était restée relativement calme jusqu'à présent, elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit la queue de la Draco s'enrouler autour de son corps. Elle savait que ces pokémon pouvaient facilement étouffer un homme avec leur attaque Ligotage. Une enfant de huit ans serait une sinécure, par comparaison.

Sandra se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais la dragonne raffermit sa prise, tout en essayant d'entraîner sa victime sous l'eau. Les Draco et leur famille d'évolution étaient d'excellents nageurs, plus doués encore que certains pokémon aquatique. L'enfant n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Drake, aide-la ! s'écria soudain une voix.

Alors que Sandra luttait pour maintenir sa tête à la surface, afin d'approvisionner ses poumons en oxygène, un Minidraco plongea à son tour pour voler à son secours. Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant Peter sur le rivage, non loin de la pokéball qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, que la fillette songea qu'elle préfèrerait se noyer plutôt que d'être sauvée par son cousin.

\- Dépêche-toi, ordonna-t-elle à la Draco. Abrège mes souffrances.

Celle-ci la relâcha néanmoins pour se dresser face au Minidraco et l'intimider avec ses Groz'Yeux. La petite créature dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas trembler, tout en soutenant ce regard menaçant.

\- Sandra, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'exclama Peter. Viens vite !

\- Nan ! Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour m'en sortir, et maintenant, je reste ici.

\- S'il te plaît, viens. Tout ça va très mal se finir si tu ne... Non, Drake !

La Draco frappa son adversaire avec sa queue et le choc fut d'une telle violence que le pokémon de Peter fut projeté jusqu'à lui. Il le percuta au niveau du torse, lui coupant le souffle, tandis que la dragonne ramenait son attention sur Sandra. Elle utilisa Souplesse pour la cogner à la tête, si fort que la fillette perdit connaissance et s'enfonça dans les flots.

Lorsque son cousin se redressa, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air pour alimenter ses poumons qui en avaient été privés pendant quelques secondes, la chevelure de Sandra disparaissait. Drake, qui se remettait lui aussi du coup qu'il avait subi, leva la tête vers son jeune maître, attendant ses instructions.

\- Occupe-toi de la Draco, mais sois prudent. Ne prend pas de risques inutiles, contente-toi de faire diversion.

Sur ces mots, Peter plongea. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup nager, comme tout ce qui nécessitait un effort physique, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Sandra mourir au fond du lac. Comme l'eau était claire, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer sa silhouette en train de sombrer.

Cette zone était l'une des plus profondes de la grotte et Peter craignait qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de remonter avant de manquer d'air s'ils atteignaient le fond. Il finit par rejoindre Sandra qui continuait à couler, les paupières closes, les bras écartés, ses cheveux se mouvant avec grâce autour de son visage blafard.

Peter commençait à éprouver le besoin de respirer, mais il devrait tenir encore un peu. Il saisit sa cousine par le poignet et entreprit de remonter, mais c'était encore plus dur, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus compter que sur un seul bras pour fendre l'eau. Il agita ses jambes avec l'énergie du désespoir, tout en craignant que cela ne suffise pas.

Il craignait de ne pas atteindre la surface avant de manquer d'air quand elle se profila enfin au-dessus de lui. Donnant une dernière impulsion avec ses pieds, il se propulsa vers elle. La douleur de ses poumons disparut quand il inspira profondément, trop heureux de retrouver l'oxygène.

La Draco n'était plus là, au contraire de Drake. Elle avait probablement renoncé à se battre, car son pokémon était trop novice pour l'avoir vaincue, et trop peu ébranlé pour avoir été combattu par elle. Quand il vit son dresseur, il fondit vers lui, et entourant le bras de Sandra avec sa queue, il l'aida à la ramener sur la rive.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Têtue pour têtue

Sandra revint à elle en crachant un long jet d'eau. Elle toussota pendant plus d'une minute, grelottant parce qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait dans l'Antre du Dragon, et plus encore pour se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Peter était assis près d'elle, son Minidraco enroulé sur lui-même, juste à côté de lui. Dès que sa cousine se redressa, il lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à vider ses poumons du fluide qui les obstruait. Sandra avait beau être mal en point, cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'écarter d'un coup de coude.

\- Recule, j'ai besoin d'air, aboya-t-elle.

\- Et comment, que tu en as besoin. Tu serais morte si je ne t'avais pas tirée hors du lac.

Sandra réalisa soudain que les habits et les cheveux du garçon étaient tout aussi mouillés que les siens. Il l'avait sauvée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir lui être reconnaissante, et même pire, redevable. Cette pensée lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur et elle se pencha vers l'avant pour vomir encore un peu d'eau.

\- Je suppose que tu attends un remerciement de ma part ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Non, mais Sandra... Il faut que tu cesses d'être aussi téméraire. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu...

\- Je m'en serais parfaitement sortie, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

\- Vraiment ? Par quel miracle ?

La fillette fronça les sourcils. L'eau avait-elle détraqué son cerveau ou Peter était-il réellement en train de lui tenir tête ? Ce serait bien la première fois en huit ans qu'il oserait. Elle aurait pu trouver cela courageux si cela ne lui avait pas semblé aussi stupide.

\- Par le miracle que je suis bien plus débrouillarde que toi.

\- Tu as surtout été inconsciente ! C'est vrai, tu es bien plus douée que moi pour te tirer de situations impossibles, mais un jour, tu iras trop loin, et ç'aurait été le cas aujourd'hui si je n'étais pas intervenu.

\- Garde ta morale pour toi, tu veux ? Sans ton cher petit pokémon, tu n'en aurais pas mené plus large que moi.

\- Sans mon cher petit pokémon, je n'aurais même pas trouvé la bravoure nécessaire pour pénétrer seul dans l'Antre du Dragon.

Sandra cligna des yeux. Absorbée par sa colère, elle n'avait même pas réalisé que Peter s'était pour la première fois aventuré de son plein gré dans la caverne. D'ordinaire, il fallait qu'elle l'y traîne de force ou qu'il soit accompagné de Nicolas pour qu'il consente à y mettre les pieds.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher, répondit Peter. Tu étais vraiment furieuse lorsque tu as quitté l'Arène et je ne voulais pas que tu restes fâchée contre moi.

\- Ah oui ? Bah c'est raté. Et ce n'est pas avec le sermon que tu essayes de me faire que ça va s'arranger.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Sandra. Je ne veux pas me mettre en colère, et encore moins te sermonner. Tu n'as pas idée de la peur que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai vu cette Draco t'attaquer, et surtout quand tu as sombré dans les profondeurs de l'étang. J'ai bien cru que...

Peter n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il prit sa cousine au dépourvu en se jetant à son cou et en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Lorsque Sandra réagit, ce fut pour le repousser brutalement vers l'arrière. Le garçon retomba sur son séant, tandis qu'elle-même reculait. Pas question qu'elle se laisse amadouer avec des câlins !

\- Sandra, je... Je suis désolé.

L'adrénaline qui s'était emparée de Peter lorsqu'il avait craint pour la vie de la fillette commençait à s'évanouir. Il redevenait l'être timide qu'il avait toujours été face à elle, et non quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête.

\- Tu peux l'être ! aboya-t-elle. À quel propos ?

\- À propos de Drake. Je regrette que mon père ait fait un choix qui te mette autant en colère, mais d'un autre côté, je suis heureux. Quand il évoluera en Draco, j'aurai la fierté d'entraîner ton pokémon préféré. Et en attendant, quand toi tu recevras ton propre Minidraco, nous serons absolument pareils. Des dresseurs jumeaux, en quelque sorte.

\- Pff...

Sandra soupira, mais en réalité, elle n'avait rien écouté. Sa mémoire avait été altérée par son bain forcé et elle venait seulement de se rappeler de la raison de sa présence dans l'Antre du Dragon. Elle balaya les alentours du regard et finit par repérer ce qu'elle cherchait : la pokéball renfermant son propre pokémon.

Elle avait roulé entre deux rochers et Sandra se décala d'un pas sur la droite, afin de masquer sa vue à Peter. S'il la remarquait, il s'interrogerait, or c'était un secret que la fillette ne tenait pas à partager, encore moins avec lui. Il apprendrait en temps et en heure qu'elle possédait un Minidraco, c'est-à-dire le jour où elle déciderait de lui infliger une cuisante défaite en combat singulier.

\- Viens, conseilla Peter. Il fait frais, ici, et tu es trempée. Si tu restes là, tu vas attraper un rhume. En plein été, ce serait tout de même le comble, non ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été malade de toute ma vie. C'est toi qui passes la moitié des hivers à grelotter dans ton lit avec de la fièvre, un mouchoir et des médicaments. Je sortirai d'ici quand je l'aurai décidé.

\- Et quand le décideras-tu ?

\- Dès que tu seras parti.

Peter ne releva pas. Il n'avait pas très envie de laisser Sandra seule dans l'Antre après ce qui s'était produit, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne céderait pas, tout ceci dans l'unique but d'avoir le dernier mot. Il rappela donc Drake dans sa pokéball et tourna les talons, sentant dans sa nuque le regard noir de sa cousine qui l'accompagnait.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue et que Sandra n'entendit plus l'écho de ses pas, elle s'empressa de ramasser la pokéball, de la réduire et de la glisser dans sa poche. Elle devrait juste se montrer prudente lorsqu'elle changerait de vêtements, et s'assurer qu'elle aurait toujours un endroit où la cacher sur elle.

Elle sortit de la caverne et étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres quand elle constata que Peter se trouvait aux abords de l'étang, en compagnie de Gabriel. Son père ne la remarqua pas immédiatement, mais elle-même perçut des bribes de leur conversation.

\- C'est ma faute, assura le garçon. Elle était assise au bord du lac et comme elle ne voulait pas me suivre, je l'ai tirée par le bras, mais elle a cru que je la chahutais. En essayant de se défendre, nous avons tous les deux basculé dans le lac.

\- Basculé ? Ou elle t'a poussé ?

\- Non. Je te jure qu'elle n'y est pour rien, tonton Gabriel.

Ainsi donc, il fallait aussi qu'il se sente tenu de la protéger en mentant sur les événements. Parfois, le côté chevalier servant de Peter agaçait Sandra au plus au point. Elle voulait devenir dresseuse de dragons, pas demoiselle en détresse prisonnière d'un dragon, comme c'était le cas dans les contes de l'ancien temps. D'ailleurs, son cousin avait bien plus qu'elle le profil de la jouvencelle.

\- Peter, rentre chez toi enlever ces vêtements mouillés. Et toi, Sandra, viens par ici.

Gabriel avait fini par l'apercevoir. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, tandis que Peter s'éloignait en direction de l'Arène. Sandra rejeta la tête à l'arrière avec dédain et avança jusqu'à son père. Nulle colère ne transparaissait dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa face à lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience qu'il serait prêt à se faire accuser de tout à ta place ? soupira Gabriel. Je suis sûr que si on lui posait la question, il serait même d'accord pour revendiquer l'incendie de la Tour Cendrée.

\- Je n'étais pas née quand elle a brûlé, répliqua Sandra.

\- C'était un simple exemple. Pour être franc, je crois que je ne vous comprendrais jamais, tous les deux. Plus il est gentil avec toi, plus tu lui rends la vie infernale. Et plus tu lui rends la vie infernale, plus il est gentil avec toi. Vous êtes si jeunes... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que donnera ce cercle vicieux lorsque vous aurez atteint l'âge adulte.

\- Quand nous serons adultes, Peter deviendra le Champion d'Ébènelle, et il est hors de question que je reste ici pour assister à son triomphe. Je ferai le tour du monde et je deviendrai la meilleure dresseuse en écrasant tous ceux que je croiserai sur ma route, à commencer par Peter.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais te réjouir qu'il ait un Minidraco.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, riposta Sandra.

\- Vraiment ? Réfléchis une seconde. Si Peter et toi avez le même pokémon, n'en retireras-tu pas une plus grande satisfaction de prouver que le tien lui est supérieur ?

Le visage de Sandra s'illumina. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais son père avait toujours su trouver les mots pour lui parler. Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque, mais elle avait bien trop d'orgueil pour admettre que quelqu'un pouvait la connaître aussi bien.

Sa fureur envers son cousin et les événements récents commençaient à s'estomper, à mesure que la fillette recouvrait son assurance. Elle le ferait. Elle vaincrait tous les dresseurs, à commencer par Peter, mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'entraîne si elle voulait que son Minidraco surpasse le sien.

\- Et maintenant, viens, mon futur prodige, sourit Gabriel. Rentrons te trouver des vêtements secs.

\- Pas besoin. Il fait chaud et le soleil les sèchera vite, si je reste dehors. Je vais aller me promener.

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu émettre quelque objection, Sandra s'était déjà élancée en bondissant vers le chemin qui menait au village. Elle devrait trouver un endroit tranquille où personne ne risquerait de la surprendre et où elle pourrait entraîner son pokémon en paix.

Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait à Ébènelle, et Sandra connaissait la cité comme sa poche. Elle avait déjà en tête ce petit bosquet d'arbres, non loin de la route 45, où la végétation la dissimulerait et où elle aurait assez d'espace pour libérer son nouveau partenaire. Impatiente d'être sur place, la fillette intensifia son allure.

Une douce odeur de sève de pin flottait dans l'air, un parfum que Sandra avait toujours adoré. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car il était légion dans cette partie de la région, où presque tous les arbres étaient des conifères. À l'ombre de leurs épines, dans une sorte de petite clairière, l'enfant trépignait d'excitation.

\- En avant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le Minidraco surgit devant elle et, en l'observant plus attentivement qu'au moment de sa capture, Sandra remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Les Draco étaient plus faciles à distinguer, car les écailles des mâles étaient plus ternes, mais la différence était moins flagrante chez leur sous-évolution.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sandra Lance. C'est moi qui t'ai capturée tout à l'heure. À partir de maintenant, je suis ta dresseuse.

Elle étendit la main vers la petite dragonne, mais celle-ci s'écarta d'un mouvement brusque, avant de se recroqueviller, apeurée. Apparemment, elle gardait un traumatisme de sa capture un peu brutale.

\- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Sandra. Nous sommes amies, toi et moi. Tu verras, je vais t'apprendre plein de capacités et si tu veux, je te ferai même goûter à des sucreries pokémon. Il y en a dans le kit de dressage que mon imbécile de cousin a reçu pour s'en anniversaire, je lui en chiperai quelques-unes pour toi.

La Minidraco, toujours méfiante, refuse toujours de se laisser approcher, malgré la douceur étonnante avec laquelle Sandra s'adresse à elle. La fillette, loin d'être patiente, prend sur elle pour garder son calme.

\- Et si je commençais par te trouver un nom ? Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Pourquoi pas Karai ? C'est mon personnage préféré dans les Carabaffe Ninja. Elle est super géniale et c'est une battante, tout comme tu le deviendras toi aussi un jour. Et ensemble, nous donnerons une bonne leçon à mon cousin, en lui montrant que nous sommes les plus fortes. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

La Minidraco lui jeta un regard en coin, sans céder pour autant. Sandra se mordit la lèvre en étouffant un soupir. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas capturé le pokémon le plus entêté de toute l'Antre du Dragon. Même elle, elle ne l'était pas autant. Quoique...

\- Tu sais, à un moment donné, tu seras bien obligée de céder, fit remarquer Sandra. Je t'ai attrapée, ce qui signifie que tu es à moi, maintenant. Alors tu as le choix. On peut être amies et accomplir de grandes choses toutes les deux, ou tu peux continuer à bouder dans ton coin, mais dans ce cas, ça ne changera rien. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai passé les deux dernières années à faire ça et elles ne se sont pas écoulées plus vite.

Cette fois-ci, la petite dragonne parut se détendre un peu. Son regard se fit moins craintif et elle considéra sérieusement la main que Sandra lui proposa derechef. Finalement, elle glissa jusqu'à elle pour lui donner un petit coup de tête. La fillette afficha un sourire triomphal.

\- Dans tes dents, Peter ! Ma chère Karai, nous allons former une équipe du tonnerre, toi et moi !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Karai

Sandra, après avoir posé une casquette sur ses cheveux turquoise, s'assura que les lacets de ses baskets étaient bien serrés. Elle était en train d'arranger le nœud de sa chaussure droite quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Tout en se redressant, elle poussa un soupir. Elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il s'agissait encore de Peter.

\- Une partie de Monopoly, ça te dirait ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle eut ouvert le battant, en lui désignant la boîte de jeu qu'il tenait entre les mains. Je te laisserai acheter le Plateau Indigo, si tu veux. Je sais combien tu aimes en être propri...

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

Sandra claqua le panneau au nez de son cousin. Qu'il pouvait être exaspérant quand il s'y mettait ! Comme souvent lorsque Nicolas devait affronter beaucoup de challengers à l'Arène, il suggérait à son fils de passer la journée chez son oncle et sa tante, qui l'accueillaient toujours à bras ouverts.

Sandra aurait autrefois pris du plaisir à partager un après-midi en compagnie de Peter, mais elle avait désormais mieux à faire. Elle vérifia le contenu du sac posé sur son lit, qui renfermait la pokéball de Karai. Au fil des jours, elle avait apprivoisé la jeune dragonne, au point de former avec elle un excellent tandem.

Après s'être assurée que tout était bien en place, Sandra passa la bandoulière sur son épaule et sortit de sa chambre. C'était du moins son intention, car elle dut s'immobiliser dans le chambranle, Peter se tenant toujours sur le seuil. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il proposait :

\- Un Cluedo, alors ?

\- Non.

\- Une partie de cartes ?

\- Non. Laisse-moi passer, j'ai quelque chose à faire dehors.

\- Oh... Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Non.

Sandra repoussa Peter sans ménagement et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier. Si elle avait jeté un regard vers l'arrière, elle aurait vu son cousin baisser la tête d'un air penaud, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Depuis qu'elle avait sa Minidraco, plus rien ne comptait, hormis leurs entraînements secrets.

Ce jour-là, elle avait prévu quelque chose de très spécial. Au lieu de continuer de s'exercer à l'endroit habituel, Sandra avait l'intention d'emmener Karai sur la Route de Glace, afin de la confronter à un pokémon sauvage dont le type serait avantagé face au sien. Et même si elles n'en rencontraient pas, faire travailler la dragonne dans un environnement gelé l'aiderait à s'endurcir.

Sandra avait confiance en ses capacités, qu'elle estimait très prometteuses, tout en jugeant que la marge de progression était encore très large. Grâce à elle, Karai deviendrait encore meilleure, et le moment venu, elles écraseraient Peter et Drake en combat. Le plus difficile pour la fillette était de prendre son mal en patience et de ne pas défier son cousin sur-le-champ.

La Route de Glace était le nom donné à un réseau de galeries creusées dans les entrailles mêmes du Mont Cristal. Elle formait un raccourci jusqu'à la route 44, mais elle n'était praticable qu'à pied, et encore difficilement. En plus des pokémon sauvages, il y régnait un froid polaire et il était facile de s'y perdre, surtout quand les murs étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de glace pareille à des miroirs qui reverraient des reflets à l'infini.

Si Sandra s'aventurait souvent dans l'Antre du Dragon, elle ne s'était rendue en tout que deux ou trois fois sur la Route de Glace. Elle aimait le frisson et avait le goût du risque, mais elle n'était pas folle pour autant. Elle savait que cet endroit était un véritable labyrinthe et si elle s'y égarait, elle risquait de mourir de froid avant que quelqu'un ne l'y retrouve.

Elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, cependant, tant qu'elle demeurerait dans le boyau principal. Elle espérait qu'un pokémon se manifesterait vite, afin de ne pas avoir à trop s'enfoncer dans ses profondeurs, même si avec Karai à ses côtés, elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète.

Une fois parvenue à l'orée de la Route de Glace, Sandra sortit son manteau de son sac et l'enfila, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes en laine, car elle ne portait que des sandales. Elle n'avait pas pu se changer chez elle, sans quoi sa famille aurait trouvé suspect qu'elle s'habille si chaudement en plein été. Même si les températures n'étaient pas aussi élevées à Ébènelle que dans le reste de Johto, il faisait tout de même assez doux pour se passer de veste.

\- Karai, rejoins-moi !

Sandra jeta la pokéball d'une main experte et, pendant que la Minidraco se matérialisait, elle troqua la sphère contre des gants. Après avoir échangé un regard déterminé, sa partenaire et elles pénétrèrent dans la galerie.

La différence de température fut saisissante. À peine Sandra eut-elle fait trois pas à l'intérieur que ses poils se hérissèrent. Elle avait beau ne pas être frileuse, perdre une quinzaine de degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes ne laissait pas indifférent. Il allait lui falloir un moment avant de s'y habituer.

L'écho de ses pas lui était renvoyé par les parois recouvertes d'une couche de givre qui leur donnait une nuance bleutée. Des cristaux saillaient des fissures et pointaient en direction du passage. Sandra en effleura un du bout des doigts, émerveillée. Elle les avait toujours trouvés magnifiques, à cause de leur scintillement.

Le premier pokémon qu'elles rencontrèrent, au grand dam de la fillette, fut un Nosférapti. Dérangé dans son sommeil par leur approche, il poussa un cri sonore et agita ses ailes, mais avant d'avoir l'occasion de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elles, Karai l'avait neutralisé à l'aide de Cage-Éclair.

En le voyant choir sur le sol, paralysé, Sandra songea que si elle avait eu une seconde pokéball à sa disposition, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à le capturer, avant de secouer la tête avec dédain. Seuls les dragons l'intéressaient, car ils étaient bien plus puissants que toutes les autres espèces, et elle ne voulait que le meilleur.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes d'errance et de quelques autres Nosférapti, le binôme croisa enfin un adversaire de choix. C'était un Marcacrin qui se déplaçait en zigzag, percutant parfois la paroi qu'il longeait. Aussitôt, le corps de Karai se raidit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer à l'action.

\- C'est le moment de faire tes preuves, ma belle ! s'exclama Karai. En avant, utilise Ouragan !

Une bourrasque de vent balaya le boyau, obligeant Sandra à se plaquer contre le mur glacé pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le Marcacrin tenta de résister en se cramponnant au sol avec ses minuscules pattes recouvertes de fourrure marron, mais la puissance de l'attaque de Karai fut la plus forte.

Le pokémon glace bascula sur le dos et commença à s'agiter pour tenter de recouvrer une position normale. Sandra ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle ordonna à la Minidraco d'enchaîner avec Ligotage et celle-ci fondit aussitôt sur sa cible, autour de laquelle elle s'enroula.

Un autre courant d'air balaya la galerie, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas du fait de Karai. Marcacrin était en train d'utiliser Vent Glace, ce qui mit à mal la jeune dragonne. Son étreinte se desserra inconsciemment et son adversaire en profita pour lui échapper. Elle voulut le rattraper, mais l'attaque avait eu pour effet secondaire de la ralentir, à cause de l'engourdissement provoqué par le froid.

\- Recommence avec Ouragan !

Karai était encore novice, malgré son entraînement intensif, et sa palette de capacités était extrêmement limitée. À l'origine, Sandra voulait attendre de lui avoir appris Draco-Rage avant de se lancer dans un tel combat, mais ses efforts s'étaient avérés infructueux. La Minidraco était encore trop petite pour être capable de cracher un feu de dragon.

Marcacrin riposta en réitérant lui aussi sa précédente attaque, et les deux se neutralisèrent. Le pokémon au pelage marron fut toutefois le plus prompt à réagir lorsque l'air s'apaisa dans la galerie. Il enchaîna avec Éclats Glace, puis Poudreuse.

\- Karai, utilise Groz'Yeux, puis réplique avec...

Sandra s'interrompit en remarquant que sa partenaire ne réagissait pas. En l'observant attentivement, elle réalisa que les écailles de Karai avaient revêtu une apparence identique à celle des parois de la grotte. Avec effroi, la fillette comprit qu'elle avait été gelée.

\- Aïe... Pas bon, ça !

Sandra saisit la queue de la dragonne pour la traîner dans son sillage, tandis que Marcacrin les poursuivait, prêt à charger. Sans cesser de courir et sans lâcher Karai, l'enfant enfonça sa main libre dans son sac pour utiliser un vaporisateur de Repousse. Elle l'avait dérobée à Peter et il n'en restait plus qu'un fond, qu'elle avait réussi à économiser jusque-là.

Elle en pulvérisa une quantité considérable derrière elle et le Marcacrin, rebuté par l'odeur particulière que ce produit avait pour les pokémon, renonça à continuer sa traque. En dépit de cela, Sandra ne cessa de courir qu'une fois la sortie en vue. Bien que Karai soit plutôt légère, elle était hors d'haleine de l'avoir tractée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

À cause de son problème de statut, elle ne pouvait pas faire rentrer la Minidraco dans sa pokéball. Elle allait d'abord devoir trouver de l'Antigel, et le seul endroit où elle pouvait s'en procurer, c'était dans le kit de dresseur de Peter. À force qu'elle lui emprunte des objets, elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Puisqu'il était chez ses parents et que son père serait quasiment retenu toute l'après-midi dans la salle de combat, Sandra pourrait pénétrer dans l'Arène et se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre de son cousin sans que nul ne la remarque. Le seul ennui, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'encombrer de Karai, par souci de discrétion.

\- Tu vas m'attendre ici, d'accord ? murmura-t-elle à la dragonne en la plaçant à l'abri d'un buisson. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dès que je reviens, je te libère de cette glace qui te paralyse.

Sandra avait profité de cette brève halte pour se déshabiller et reprendre un peu son souffle. Après avoir abandonné ses vêtements chauds dans l'herbe, elle s'élança en direction de l'Arène, bien plus proche de sa position que la ville d'Ébènelle, puisque le bâtiment était placé en contrehaut, tout comme l'entrée de la Route de Glace. La fillette étant rapide, elle ne mit pas longtemps à rallier l'entrée.

Elle la savait déverrouillée. Dans un village comme celui-ci, tout le monde se connaissait et se faisait confiance, et même s'il y avait eu des voleurs, aucun d'eux n'aurait été assez fou ou assez stupide pour prendre pour cible la demeure du Champion. Un Ultralaser du Dracolosse de son oncle suffirait à les expédier vers d'autres cieux, ou au pied du Mont Cristal.

Quatre à quatre, Sandra gravit les marches jusqu'à l'étage et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Peter. Une odeur fraîche et mentholée flottait dans l'air, familière à la fillette. Peter vaporisait fréquemment ce parfum dans la pièce et la dernière fois devait être assez récente pour qu'il embaume autant.

Son kit de dresseur était soigneusement rangé, comme chacune de ses affaires. Sandra sourit en songeant à sa propre chambre, qui se transformait généralement en champ de bataille pendant les vacances, car elle disposait de plus de temps libre. Elle utilisait donc beaucoup plus de jouets ou d'objets qu'elle ne rangeait presque jamais.

À genoux sur la moquette, Sandra tira de sous le lit la petite mallette en cuir dans laquelle Peter entreposait sa panoplie. Entre l'entraînement de Drake et ce que sa cousine lui dérobait, ses réserves avaient grandement diminué, mais le garçon ne s'inquiétait pas. À l'École des dresseurs, les pokémon étaient très réglementés, en contrepartie de quoi l'établissement fournissait tout le matériel nécessaire, y compris les produits de soin et l'alimentation.

Sandra se munit d'une petite fiole d'Antigel, qui possédait une texture fluide et une couleur bleu pâle, avant de tout remettre en place. Aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée, la fillette quitta l'Arène pour retourner auprès de Karai.

Chez la plupart des pokémon, le gel finissait par disparaître de lui-même, tôt ou tard, essentiellement en fonction de la température ambiante, mais c'était différent pour les dragons. Comme ils avaient le sang froid, la glace tardait à fondre, et elle était très nocive pour eux.

Sandra administra le remède à Karai, qui recommença presque aussitôt à bouger. Elle donna à sa dresseuse un coup de tête affectueux, pour la remercier de l'avoir libérée de son enveloppe givrée, et l'enfant caressa ses écailles lisses et brillantes.

\- Nous avons échoué aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle, mais la prochaine fois, nous gagnerons. N'est-ce pas, Karai ?

Sandra leva son poignet à hauteur de son buste et la dragonne se propulsa dans les airs pour le frapper doucement avec sa queue. C'était par ce geste qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de se témoigner leur amitié et leur complicité, qui leur permettraient de venir ensemble à bout de tous les obstacles.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Déchirure

Peter regardait sa valise ouverte posée sur son lit. Il était posté face à elle depuis plus de vingt minutes, sans bouger, et n'avait toujours rien mis à l'intérieur. Il savait ce qu'il devait emporter avec lui à l'internat, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs qu'à la préparation de ses bagages.

L'attitude de Sandra le contrariait. Après avoir passé deux ans à l'accabler de reproches, il avait cru qu'elle serait heureuse de partir enfin avec lui pour l'École des dresseurs, mais les vacances lui avaient donné matière à déchanter. Sa cousine ne s'était presque pas souciée de lui.

D'ordinaire, ils s'amusaient bien lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur, et Peter devenait son souffre-douleur lorsqu'elle était un peu plus maussade, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait dédaigné de la sorte. Sandra était plutôt de nature à placer des punaises dans ses chaussures, pas à l'ignorer royalement.

Elle avait passé ces dernières semaines à se promener dans Ébènelle et les environs. Même ses parents, d'après ce qu'il savait, ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vue. Était-il possible qu'elle leur en veuille encore à tous pour l'histoire du Minidraco ? Sandra était très rancunière, elle pouvait parfois bouder pour un évènement qui s'était produit des mois, voire des années auparavant.

Si tel était le cas, comment Peter pouvait-il arranger les choses ? En renonçant à Drake ? S'il s'était agi de n'importe quoi d'autre, il aurait envisagé cette possibilité, mais c'était d'un pokémon dont il était question. Un être vivant avec qui le garçon avait noué des liens, et inversement. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Peter serait prêt à faire pour Sandra, mais pas cela.

\- Eh bien... Tu es sacrément mélancolique, ce soir. Moi qui pensais que pour une fois, tu serais enthousiaste à l'idée de repartir pour Mauville.

Peter sursauta. Tellement focalisé sur ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu son père s'arrêter sur le pas de sa porte. Il se retourna si brusquement qu'il manqua d'en perdre l'équilibre, tandis que Nicolas pénétrait dans la pièce.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, fiston ? demanda-t-il. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

\- Oui, c'est... C'est Sandra.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Pas exactement. En fait, c'est à peine si elle m'adresse encore la parole, mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne semble pas fâchée, juste... indifférente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et elle ne veut rien me dire.

Peter poussa un soupir abattu et repoussa sa valise vide pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, où il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait tant attendu ce jour, et maintenant qu'il y était, il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer.

\- Sandra a toujours des humeurs très... particulières, dirons-nous, déclara Nicolas en prenant place à côté de son fils. Si toi tu ne la comprends pas, je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux te dire, si ce n'est ceci : je pense que ça va s'arranger. Sandra passe ses derniers instants à Ébènelle, elle veut peut-être en profiter. À Mauville, elle ne pourra plus vagabonder où bon lui semble, du moins pas sans risquer de gros ennuis, alors j'imagine qu'elle reviendra vers toi. D'ailleurs, Gabriel et Isabelle voudraient que tu leur rendes un service.

\- Lequel ?

\- Veille sur Sandra lorsque vous serez à l'école. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas la changer, et je doute quiconque en soit capable, mais elle a une propension à mépriser les règles et l'autorité qui pourrait lui coûter cher dans un établissement privé. Essaye de la garder dans le droit chemin.

\- Papa... Est-ce qu'à mon âge, tu aurais tenté de dresser un Dracolosse enragé ?

Cette remarque valut à Nicolas d'éclater de rire et réussit même à faire sourire Peter. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père le rassérénait légèrement, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement convaincu. Il avait peur qu'une fois à Mauville, Sandra se trouve encore d'autres centres d'intérêts et se détourne complètement de lui. Ce serait presque un juste de retour des choses, après deux ans de séparation.

* * *

\- Sandra, tu viens manger ? J'ai préparé un plat à base de champignons, je sais combien tu aimes ça.

L'enfant ne réagit pas immédiatement, assise sur son lit, le regard perdu en direction de la fenêtre. Elle paraissait triste, et Isabelle l'était aussi. Le lendemain, sa petite fille quitterait Ébènelle pour Mauville et elle ne la reverrait pas avant plusieurs semaines. La maison serait terriblement vide, pour ne pas dire trop calme, sans sa turbulence.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, Maman, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est ton départ qui te noue l'estomac ?

\- Non. Je suis heureuse d'aller à l'École des dresseurs. Très heureuse. C'est juste que... que certaines choses ici vont me manquer.

Isabelle sourit. Sandra exprimait rarement son affection, mais savoir qu'elle était peinée à l'idée de quitter ses parents la touchait profondément. Elle s'attendait tout de même à un peu plus de joie de la part de sa fille, elle qui avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps.

\- Si tu ne veux pas manger tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave. Je pourrai faire réchauffer le repas au micro-ondes. À moins qu'il y ait quelque chose qui te fasse envie en particulier ?

\- Euh... Oui, mais ce n'est pas de la nourriture. Je voudrais aller faire un tour. Regardez une dernière fois le coucher de soleil depuis ma falaise.

La bouche d'Isabelle se tordit. Elle n'aimait pas savoir Sandra en train d'escalader cette paroi abrupte jusqu'à la minuscule plateforme dont elle avait fait en quelque sorte son territoire. Cela semblait lui tenir à cœur, néanmoins, et elle s'inclina.

\- D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard, et surtout sois prudente. Je te rappelle que...

\- Qu'une seule erreur et c'est la chute. Je sais, Maman, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber.

\- Prends un manteau, conseilla Isabelle avant de tourner les talons. Il fait plus frais, à cette heure.

Sandra acquiesça et, dès que sa mère eut disparu, sortit un sac en toile de sous son lit, qu'elle jeta sur son épaule. Il formerait un léger renflement sous sa veste, mais elle doutait que ses parents remarquent quoi que ce soit. Et même s'ils le faisaient, ils avaient appris à ne plus s'étonner de rien la concernant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sandra était en route pour l'à-pic depuis lequel elle aimait contempler Ébènelle et le flanc du Mont Cristal qui s'étendait en contrebas. C'était moins pour le panorama que pour une raison plus sérieuse qu'elle souhaitait s'y rendre. Ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire lui brisait le cœur.

Sandra entama son ascension et atteignit la plateforme sans mal. Grimperait-elle toujours avec autant d'aisance lorsqu'elle reviendrait ? Le manque d'entraînement ne risquait-il pas d'amoindrir ses capacités ? Ce n'était certainement pas à Mauville qu'elle trouverait des montagnes à escalader.

Debout, dominant le vide, Sandra regarda Ébènelle se couvrir de l'or du soir, en s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser gagner par la mélancolie. Même si elle la quittait, cette ville n'en demeurait pas moins la sienne, et elle y serait toujours chez elle, chaque fois qu'elle reviendrait.

Alors qu'elle contemplait le paysage, Sandra sentit quelque chose d'humides glisser le long de ses joues. En s'essuyant avec le plat de sa main, elle s'aperçut que c'était des larmes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer, pourtant c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire. L'heure des adieux était venue.

La fillette enfonça ses doigts dans sa sacoche et en sortit la pokéball de Karai, qui se matérialisa. Elle jeta des regards surpris autour d'elle, car sa jeune dresseuse ne l'avait encore jamais amenée ici. Un peu perdue, elle attendit sans bouger que Sandra prenne la parole.

\- Karai... Demain est un jour très particulier pour moi. Je vais intégrer une école à Mauville qui me permettra d'enrichir mes connaissances et mes compétences en lien avec les pokémon. Là-bas, je pourrai progresser, et par conséquent, te faire progresser.

La Minidraco pencha la tête sur le côté. L'interrogation se lisait dans ses yeux ; elle ne comprenait pas où Sandra voulait en venir. L'enfant prit une profonde inspiration, mais malgré le courage qu'elle s'appliquait à rassembler, sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot ému lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

\- Les élèves d'années préparatoires n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un pokémon, c'est pourquoi... Karai, cette décision me rend affreusement triste, mais tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Si tu venais avec moi, tu devrais passer ton temps dans ta pokéball ou courir le risque d'être découverte, et si ça devait se produire, on t'enlèverait à moi, parce que je ne suis pas censée posséder un pokémon avant mes dix ans, tu comprends ?

La dragonne poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, puis baissa la tête, chagrinée. Sandra effleura sa joue et Karai lui donna un coup affectueux avec le bout de son museau, ce qui ne fit que la peiner davantage. Elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement, ne pas avoir à se séparer de sa précieuse amie, mais elle n'était pas prête à courir le risque de la voir lui être arrachée par des adultes.

\- Je reviendrai bientôt, promit Sandra. Dans quelques semaines. Je te montrerai tous les progrès que j'ai faits et ensemble, nous rattraperons le temps perdu, d'accord ?

Karai ne réagit pas et sa dresseuse s'agenouilla face à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. D'abord immobile, la dragonne finit par poser la tête sur son épaule et par enrouler sa queue autour de sa cheville, ce qui était sa manière de lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer... murmura Sandra.

Avec la pointe de sa queue, Karai balaya les gouttes qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cils et la fillette la remercia d'un sourire, avant de la rappeler dans sa pokéball. Elle sortit ensuite une boîte en fer de son sac, qu'elle avait dérobée dans l'un des placards de la cuisine, et plaça la sphère rouge et blanche à l'intérieur, pour qu'elle y soit en sécurité.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu âme qui vive sur cette plateforme, qu'il s'agisse d'humains ou de pokémon, Sandra ne pouvait pas laisser le contenant exposé à la vue de quiconque s'aventurerait ici. Elle allait devoir l'ensevelir si elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit découvert ou emporté avant qu'elle soit revenue le chercher.

La terre était plus raide, à cette altitude, mais avec ses ongles, elle creusa un trou assez profond pour dissimuler la caisse renfermant Karai. Lui infliger cela tourmentait Sandra, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de préserver leur amitié. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'on lui enlève sa Minidraco, surtout pas après toutes ces heures qu'elles avaient passées à s'entraîner ensemble.

Sandra contempla ses mains sales, puis l'endroit où elle avait enterré la boîte. Elle avait beau se répéter que ce n'était que provisoire, que dès les prochaines vacances, elles seraient réunies, elle éprouvait un douloureux pincement au cœur. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était si elle le devait à la séparation ou à la culpabilité qui en découlait.

Bien que la descente soit la même qu'à l'accoutumée, elle parut interminable à Sandra, comme si elle symbolisait une longue chute vers la solitude, vers le néant. Oh, certes, elle ne serait pas seule, à Mauville, puisqu'elle serait avec Peter. Loin de la réconforter, cependant, cette pensée la déprimait encore plus. Son cousin allait pouvoir étudier avec Drake et s'améliorer, pendant qu'elle-même serait séparée de Karai.

Sandra devrait travailler d'autant plus durement pendant les vacances pour rattraper le retard qu'elle aurait accumulé sur Peter. Pour l'instant, elle était convaincue d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui, mais cela ne durerait pas. Bientôt, il l'aurait rejointe, et il lui faudrait ensuite creuser de nouveau l'écart, pour s'assurer d'être toujours meilleure dresseuse que lui.

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, elle s'immobilisa alors qu'elle était en chemin pour rentrer chez elle et jeta un regard en direction de l'Arène. Le rez-de-chaussée était allumé, car la nuit était maintenant tombée. Hormis Karai, c'était ce bâtiment si imposant, qui dominait de sa majestueuse stature la ville d'Ébènelle, qui lui manquerait le plus.

Après tout, c'était à son oncle Nicolas et aux combats magistraux qu'elle l'avait vu mener qu'elle devait son ambition. Sans lui, et sans la jalousie que lui inspirait le fait que ce serait Peter qui hériterait un jour du titre de Champion, elle n'aurait probablement jamais nourri ce désir farouche de devenir un jour la plus forte.

Elle était comme les dragons qui vivaient sur cette terre. Puissante, farouche, indomptée. Elle ne connaissait pas encore le monde et le monde ne la connaissait pas, mais ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps. Elle avait bien l'intention de se faire un nom dès son arrivée à Mauville.

Cela s'annonçait compliqué, puisqu'il y avait déjà un Lance en la personne de son cousin, mais Sandra était déterminée à le surclasser. N'était-ce pas à cela qu'elle s'était employée tout l'été ?


	17. Chapitre 17 : La rentrée

Bien que Sandra ait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir l'École des dresseurs quand elle était venue à Mauville après l'hospitalisation de Peter, elle n'en fut pas moins émerveillée lorsqu'elle fit face à la grille qui clôturait l'enceinte de l'établissement. Enfin, elle y était, après deux interminables années d'attente.

Nicolas tenait sa main dans la sienne et celle de Peter dans l'autre. Il y avait tant de parents, tant d'élèves et tant de bousculades que sans cette précaution, ils auraient été séparés les uns des autres depuis longtemps. Sandra trépignait d'impatience, guettant l'instant où le concierge ouvrirait l'accès à l'établissement.

Lorsque cela se produisit, la foule avança en rangs serrés. Les adultes dont les enfants effectuaient leurs premiers pas à l'école étaient priés d'assister à une réunion qui serait donnée dans le réfectoire, la seule salle assez vaste pour accueillir tout ce monde. Nicolas, pour avoir déjà connu cela avec Peter, savait exactement où se rendre.

Le garçon, pendant ce temps, devrait se rassembler avec le reste de sa classe pour assister à l'introduction de l'année qui s'annonçait, la distribution de son emploi du temps et la présentation des nouveaux élèves, si nouveaux élèves il y avait. Il se sépara donc de sa famille au milieu de la cour, et s'éloigna à contrecœur seul de son côté.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse d'être enfin ici, Sandra ? demanda Nicolas tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la cantine.

L'intéressée hocha farouchement la tête. Elle avait eu toute la nuit, durant laquelle elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil, pour se faire à l'idée d'être séparée de Karai. À présent qu'elle l'avait accepté, rien n'entamait son euphorie. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, attendant la suite des évènements.

Quand tous furent assis, un homme à la solide carrure et au visage strict toussota dans un micro, à l'extrémité de la salle. Un coup d'œil suffit à Sandra pour décréter qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, à cause de sa mine patibulaire. Elle déchanta lorsqu'il déclina son identité, celle de M. Fontanet, le principal.

Il fit un long discours, pour ne pas dire interminable, duquel la fillette décrocha au bout d'une poignée de minutes. Nicolas faisait mine d'écouter, mais pour lui qui l'avait déjà entendu autrefois, c'était presque aussi pénible que pour sa nièce. À l'instar de la plupart des parents présents dans l'assemblée, il s'ennuyait fermement.

Quand la tirade de Fontanet s'acheva enfin, trois autres professeurs le rejoignirent au centre de l'attention, tous munis d'une feuille de papier. Sandra croisa les doigts pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de faire une annonce, eux aussi, mais il s'agissait simplement de la liste des classes. À tour de rôle, ils appelèrent les élèves.

Il y aurait en tout trois groupes de premières années, chacun comptant une quinzaine d'enfants. Nicolas adressa un signe de la main à sa nièce lorsqu'elle se leva pour suivre le sien, après lui avoir dit au revoir. Elle se retourna une dernière fois au moment où elle quittait le réfectoire et le vit nouer sa cape autour de son cou.

Le cœur de Sandra se serra un peu, mais l'enthousiasme que lui inspirait le fait d'être ici surpassait sa peine. Elle bondissait presque en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment principal avec ses nouveaux condisciples.

Son professeur principal se nommait Mme Elmire, et elle enseignait la géographie. C'était un petit être chétif aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle était si minuscule qu'elle semblait ratatinée sur elle-même. Cette pensée fit pouffer Sandra, tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la salle de classe où on les avait menés, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'enseignante.

« Celle-là non plus, elle ne va pas être commode », songea-t-elle avec un regard blasé. Mme Elmire n'était pas sans lui évoquer Mme Beaurel, l'institutrice qu'elle avait dû supporter tant bien que mal au cours de ces deux dernières années. Cela promettait...

\- Je vais vous distribuer un document, indiqua l'enseignante une fois que tous les élèves se furent installés. Vous répondrez à toutes les questions qui sont posées dessus, soigneusement et en évitant les fautes d'orthographe.

Sandra grimaça. La grammaire n'était pas son fort. Quand elle écrivait, elle se concentrait davantage sur le contenu de ses phrases que sur l'orthographe employée. Elle sortit un stylo de sa trousse et commença à remplir les champs prévus à cet effet. Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple questionnaire de présentation.

\- Lance ? fit Mme Elmire en passant à sa hauteur. Tu es parente avec Peter ?

\- C'est mon cousin.

\- Eh bien, tu as intérêt à ne pas me donner autant de fil à retordre que lui. J'ai rarement vu un élève aussi dissipé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, ricana Sandra. Peter et moi n'avons strictement rien en commun.

Elle était tout de même surprise par la remarque du professeur. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que qui que ce soit critique son cousin, lui qui avait toujours été le chouchou de tout le monde, grâce à son calme, son intelligence et sa docilité. Cette description que Mme Elmire faisait de lui ne collait pas avec l'image que Sandra avait de Peter.

* * *

La matinée touchait à sa fin et les troisièmes années furent enfin libérés pour se rendre au réfectoire. Peter n'était pas mécontent de quitter la salle de classe dans laquelle leur nouveau professeur principal, M. Vancouver, leur avait longuement parlé de la nouvelle matière qu'ils étudieraient tout au long de l'année, à savoir le dressage.

Non pas que le sujet ne soit pas intéressant, mais le garçon avait mal à la tête. Pendant plus de deux heures, il avait dû supporter Rémi, à sa gauche, qui n'avait eu de cesse de le surnommer « Peter la péteuse ». Il aurait dû être habitué, à force, pourtant même avec le temps, il supportait difficilement leur persécution.

Il avait tout de même acquis certains réflexes, comme de sauter par-dessus la jambe tendue de Kévin lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Il avait hâte de retrouver Sandra, hâte de pouvoir prendre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un déjeuner autrement que tout seul.

À cause de ses bourreaux, Peter se renfermait sur lui-même et n'avait presque aucun ami. La première année, il avait pu compter sur ses camarades de chambre, mais ils avaient ensuite été séparés. Mike avait redoublé, Romain ne se trouvait plus dans la même classe et Félix avait terminé ses études. Quant aux autres garçons avec lesquels il partageait un dortoir l'an passé, il n'avait jamais réussi à sympathiser avec eux.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'était pas rare que des élèves, même ceux qui lui étaient inconnus, se laissent entraîner par Kévin et sa bande et s'amusent à l'humilier également.

Peter ignorait où trouver Sandra. Puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas encore l'établissement au moment où ils s'étaient séparés, bien qu'elle ait dû prendre part à une visite guidée entre-temps, fixer un point de rendez-vous n'aurait servi à rien. Heureusement, il n'eut aucun mal à la repérer dans le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers la cantine.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, quelque chose le percuta entre les omoplates et il s'écroula de tout son long, face contre le bitume qui recouvrait cette partie de la cour. Sa veste et ses paumes s'éraflèrent dans sa chute. Il tâcha de ne pas gémir au moment de se redresser.

\- Bah alors, Peter ! s'esclaffa Thibaut. Regarde où tu mets les pieds.

Le garçon fit mine de les ignorer, tout en époussetant sa tenue, mais les trois idiots qui lui faisaient office de condisciples ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Kévin croisa les bras sur son torse avec mécontentement.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas content de nous revoir, nous, tes meilleurs potes ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas mes amis. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Peter voulait s'éloigner, mais Rémi, qui avait la stature la plus imposante du trio, n'eut aucun mal à le retenir en l'agrippant par le poignet. Il tenta de se dégager, en vain. Son ennemi le cramponnait si fort qu'il s'attendait à entendre ses os craquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Soudain, Rémi le lâcha et porta ses doigts à son visage en poussant un cri de douleur. Peter ferma les yeux, lui aussi, car quelque chose l'avait percuté à la tempe. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus quatre, mais cinq. Sandra s'était approchée, une poignée de graviers dans chaque main.

\- Dites, bande de nazes, je rêve ou vous êtes en train de vous en prendre à mon cousin ?

\- Eh, mais c'est qui, celle-là ? s'exclama Thibaut.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, tocard. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Peter ? Je sais que c'est un abruti, mais je suis la seule qui a le droit de lui gâcher l'existence, c'est clair ?

\- Ah ouais ? répliqua Kévin. Écoute-moi bien, sale petite peste ! Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais...

Tout en s'exprimant, il avait effectué un pas qui se voulait intimidant en direction de Sandra, mais il le regretta aussitôt. Elle enfonça une main dans sa poche, d'où elle sortit une nouvelle poignée de graviers, qui rebondirent contre son torse.

\- Je te conseille de rester là où tu es, débilos, sinon la prochaine fois, je viserai les yeux.

\- Comme si tu en étais capable !

\- C'est un défi ?

Rémi et Thibaut, livides, s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et avaient reculé d'un bon mètre. Seul Kévin n'avait pas encore bougé, mais ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les doigts de Sandra, prêts à saisir de nouveaux projectiles.

\- Pff ! finit-il par maugréer. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des crétins dans votre genre.

Ses deux acolytes n'attendirent pas qu'il ait tourné les talons pour battre en retraite. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lui aussi, Kévin reçut un autre jet de cailloux, qui le frappa entre les omoplates.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir traité de crétine, gronda Sandra avant d'enchaîner avec un autre tir. Et ça, pour m'avoir mise dans le même panier que Peter.

Kévin lui jeta un regard méprisant, avant de s'élancer à la suite de ses camarades qui avaient déjà disparu dans la file d'attente du réfectoire. Les prunelles de Sandra le suivirent, les sourcils froncés, puis elle ramena son attention sur Peter.

\- C'était qui, ce type ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Ses amis et lui sont dans ma classe. On se chamaille de temps en temps.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça se chamailler... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en sont pris à toi ?

\- Comme ça, sans raison. C'est leur façon de s'amuser, c'est tout. Un peu comme toi quand tu me tyrannises.

\- La différence entre eux et moi, c'est que moi, j'ai mes motifs. Et puisque tu es mon cousin, j'ai presque un droit de vie et de mort sur toi.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? répliqua Peter.

\- Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu es mal placé pour me dire ce que je dois penser ou non ? Tu peux peut-être jouer les braves et les moralisateurs quand tu oses t'aventurer dans l'Antre du Dragon, mais une fois que tu n'as plus Drake à tes côtés, tu n'es bon qu'à te laisser marcher dessus. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier.

Sur ces mots, Sandra s'éloigna à son tour. Peter voulut lui emboîter le pas, mais un groupe d'élèves passa devant lui au même moment. Lorsque la file du réfectoire avança enfin, sa cousine avait déjà pris son plateau et s'évanouissait dans la salle en quête d'une place libre.

Peter salua d'un signe de tête poli mais timide l'agent qui lui tendit une assiette pleine de brocolis, puis se mit en quête de Sandra. Ne parvenant pas à la localiser parmi tous les apprentis dresseurs rassemblés dans la cantine, il renonça à la trouver et s'installa à la première table disponible qu'il aperçut.

La nouvelle année commençait mal. Non seulement il avait réussi à mettre sa cousine en rogne dès la rentrée, mais de surcroît, il doutait que Kévin et sa bande en restent là. Après l'intervention de Sandra et ses provocations ostentatoires, ils allaient vouloir le lui faire payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. En voulant le défendre, elle n'avait fait que le condamner à des représailles.

S'il avait tenté de minimiser la situation, c'était parce qu'il avait trop honte d'admettre qu'il était la victime de prédilection de ses condisciples depuis près de deux ans. Il aurait cependant dû supposer que, perspicace comme elle l'était, Sandra ne mettrait pas longtemps à découvrir le pot aux roses. Au final, de quoi avait-il l'air, à ses yeux ? D'un couard.

Peter entamait son dessert, un yaourt aux baies dont il venait d'arracher l'opercule, quand il devina une présence, à proximité. Il posa sa cuillère et jeta un regard alentour pour voir Kévin venir s'accouder au rebord de sa table. Tout, sur son visage, transpirait la méchanceté, de ses lèvres pincées aux éclairs que jetaient ses prunelles.

\- Ça va comme tu veux, p'tite tête ? Écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire, parce que ça peut t'intéresser. Courageux comme tu es, tu n'auras pas toujours une fille derrière laquelle te cacher. À ce moment-là, je peux t'assurer que tu vas regretter très cher ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui.

Peter songea que lui-même n'avait pas été particulièrement brave, puisqu'il avait capitulé devant Sandra sans demander son reste, mais il se garda d'en faire la remarque, car il savait que cela, loin de réduire Kévin au silence, ne ferait que le provoquer davantage.

Ce dernier lui arracha son yaourt des mains, ainsi que sa cuillère, et en avala une portion qui dessina un liseré violacé entre ses lèvres. Peter le regarda emporter son dessert avec lui, avant de baisser la tête. Son expérience plus que son instinct le poussait à prendre au sérieux les menaces de Kévin, si bien qu'il allait probablement passer les prochaines semaines à regarder sans cesse par-dessus son épaule, en guettant le pire.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Calme et tempête

Tous les élèves de troisième années étaient rassemblés dans l'une des salles de combat de l'école. Contrairement au reste des cours où ils étaient séparés, les leçons de dressage leur seraient données en commun pendant toute la durée du premier trimestre. Ils ne seraient séparés qu'au second, lorsqu'ils entameraient les matchs.

En attendant, ils pratiquaient des exercices sous forme d'ateliers divers, supervisés par trois professeurs. On leur enseignait les bases, celles qui leur seraient utiles même s'ils choisissaient de s'orienter vers une autre voie que celle de dresseur, comme la coordination, par exemple.

Peter écoutait attentivement les conseils qui leur étaient adressés, bien que cela ne lui apprenne rien de vraiment nouveau. Avoir grandi dans une Arène et avoir dévoré des dizaines de livres hors du cadre scolaire lui avaient permis d'engranger beaucoup de connaissances, même si un petit rappel était toujours le bienvenu.

À l'atelier technique, il écouta l'un des professeurs évoquer une longue liste d'objets de combat, tout en les rassurant en précisant qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de tous les retenir avant leur cinquième et avant-dernière année. Peter trouva tout de même cela plus intéressant que la tirade monotone qu'ils avaient endurée sur les Potions et les médicaments quelques cours plus tôt.

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans la salle, appelant à un changement. Le garçon se dirigea vers l'atelier suivant, dirigé par M. Johnson, qui serait son unique enseignant lorsque les classes retrouveraient leur individualité. C'était un homme grand et musclé, en dépit d'une légère bedaine qui commençait à se dessiner sous sa chemise. Ses cheveux gris foncés étaient rassemblés derrière son crâne en une queue-de-galopa, dégageant un visage franc aux yeux bruns débordant de bonne volonté.

\- Sortez vos pokémon, proposa-t-il d'une voix posée.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent. Ils adoraient les moments où ils étaient autorisés à libérer leurs partenaires, car ceux-ci étaient soumis à un règlement encore plus strict que les pensionnaires. En dehors des horaires prévus à cet effet, ils étaient consignés dans un bâtiment annexe de l'école, où des agents étaient chargés de s'occuper d'eux et de veiller à leur bien-être. Les visites étaient permises le soir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, et les samedis après-midi.

Au début, Drake avait été un peu perturbé par cette façon de faire, ainsi que par ces étrangers qui prenaient soin de lui, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il passait de toute façon la majeure partie des heures où il n'était pas avec Peter dans sa pokéball.

\- Les capacités de vos pokémon sont loin d'être les seules compétences dont ils disposent lors d'un combat ou de n'importe quelle épreuve, annonça M. Johnson. N'oubliez pas que leur vitesse, leur force, leur endurance... Bref, toutes leurs caractéristiques sont au moins aussi importantes. Bien sûr, on ne va pas demander à un Caratroc d'être rapide ni à un Hypotrempe d'être résistant. Ce qu'il faut, c'est avoir connaissance du potentiel de son partenaire, afin de le sublimer. Tous les pokémon ont des aptitudes naturelles, il n'appartient qu'à vous de les développer.

\- Monsieur ? demanda une fillette en levant la main. Comment est-ce qu'on peut savoir ça ?

\- En étant attentif en cours de pokémonologie, sourit M. Johnson. Il n'y a pas de secret. Au sein d'une même espèce, vous aurez toujours des pokémon plus puissants ou plus vifs que d'autres, mais leurs caractéristiques seront sensiblement les mêmes. Soit vous les connaissez, soit vous ne les connaissez pas.

\- Je croyais que c'était à ça que servait le Pokédex ? interroge cette fois-ci un garçon.

\- Oui, évidemment, le Pokédex est une sorte de mini-encyclopédie portative, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien mémoriser. Imaginez que pour une raison ou une autre, lors de votre voyage initiatique, vous l'égariez accidentellement dans... Hum... Disons le Bois aux Chênes. Vous ne pourrez plus vous reposer dessus face aux pokémon sauvages, pourtant vous devrez quand même sortir de là.

\- Ce sont presque tous des types insecte, commenta un élève. Avec Flammèche, Cerbère pourra aisément me tirer d'affaire.

Il tapota fièrement l'encolure de son Malosse, qui pointa la truffe vers le plafond, fier de nature. Presque aussitôt, une cacophonie s'ensuivit de la part des troisièmes années qui voulaient tous s'exprimer en même temps. M. Johnson les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Réduire les combats à une simple affaire de types est une erreur que commettent bon nombre de débutants et que je tiens justement à vous épargner. Un pokémon feu aura certes un avantage sur des adversaires plante ou insecte, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le duel sera gagné d'avance. Il y a de nombreux éléments à prendre en considération, à commencer par l'expérience. Louis, à ton avis, si ton Malosse affrontait mon Empiflor, qui de nous deux remporterait la victoire ?

\- Bah ce serait vous.

\- Pourquoi ? insista M. Johnson.

\- Parce que vous êtes le prof.

\- Parce que mon pokémon est plus entraîné, plus aguerri, que je maîtrise les ficelles du combat et, de surcroît, parce qu'il a atteint son dernier stade d'évolution. Vous pensiez que le dressage serait une partie de plaisir, les enfants ? Laissez-moi vous dire que ce sera probablement la discipline la plus difficile et la plus exigeante que vous pratiquerez dans cette école. C'est aussi la plus gratifiante lorsqu'on réussit, mais encore faut-il y parvenir. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? On s'y met ?

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent et Peter échangea un regard avec Drake, qui paraissait prêt pour son entraînement du jour. Son jeune dresseur lui sourit, puis ils se lancèrent dans une série d'étirements. Tandis que tous en faisaient autant, le professeur continua de leur poser des questions, auquel des élèves répondaient à tour de rôle.

\- Savez-vous quelle est la différence entre les capacités physiques et spéciales, chez un pokémon ? Peter ?

L'intéressé sursauta. Comme il n'avait pas levé la main, il ne s'était pas attendu à être interrogé. Il pria Drake d'interrompre les mouvements qu'ils étaient en train d'exécuter, puis leva un regard timide en direction de l'enseignant. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

\- C'est une notion assez vague et difficile, indiqua M. Johnson. Tu as le droit de ne pas savoir.

\- Si, je sais, finit par bredouiller Peter. Les capacités physiques sont plus agressives et elles font appel à la force brute du pokémon, alors que les capacités spéciales demandent davantage de maîtrise et de technique.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de la compétence principale de ton Minidraco ?

\- Il s'agit de son attaque physique, mais contrairement à la plupart des pokémon, il n'y a pas une grosse différence avec ses facultés spéciales. En revanche, sa résistance est un ton en-dessous.

M. Johnson considéra Peter, puis se rapprocha de lui. Mal à l'aise, le garçon posa une main sur les écailles de Drake, dont le contact et la proximité avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Lorsque le professeur s'exprima, ce fut sur un ton bienveillant qui n'avait pas de quoi l'alarmer.

\- Tu fais honneur à ta réputation, Peter. Tu es très cultivé et tes connaissances sont remarquables pour un garçon de ton âge.

\- Je n'ai pas de mérite. Tout ce que je sais, je le dois à mon père ou à mes lectures.

\- Peu importe d'où vient ton savoir, du moment que tu le possèdes. Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta timidité te nuire autant. Tes camarades auraient beaucoup à apprendre de toi si tu te décidais à parler plus souvent.

Peter jeta un regard en coin en direction d'un autre groupe, dans lequel le hasard avait réparti Kévin et Thibaut. S'il s'exprimait plus souvent, il attirerait sur lui l'attention de ses bourreaux, qui le persécutaient déjà bien assez comme cela. Les conseils de M. Johnson partaient sûrement d'un bon sentiment, mais pour son propre bien-être, il valait mieux continuer à se montrer discret. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il parvenait à avoir un peu la paix.

* * *

\- Sandra, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant soutint le regard de M. Fontaret, assis face à elle, de l'autre côté du bureau. Malgré son expression intimidante, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir des ennuis que plus rien ne l'effrayait depuis longtemps.

Quant à la question qui venait de lui être posée, elle ne savait que répondre. Ce n'étaient pas les raisons qui manquaient pour justifier une convocation chez le principal. La liste était si longue qui lui aurait fallu un moment pour toutes les énumérer, et son instinct lui soufflait que Fontaret n'était pas un homme patient.

\- Tes professeurs ont exigé de moi que j'intervienne à cause de ton comportement. Apparemment, les punitions et les réprimandes n'ont aucun effet sur toi.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'obstinent à m'en donner ? interrogea Sandra sur un ton faussement candide.

\- Ne réponds pas ! Voilà un premier point que tu vas devoir sérieusement travailler : ton insolence. Tu te permets de parler aux enseignants comme tu le ferais avec tes camarades de classe, et même avec eux, tu es condescendante.

\- Condé quoi ?

Sandra n'avait jamais entendu ce mot, mais elle doutait que ce soit un compliment, et elle se renfrogna d'autant plus que, loin de lui en expliquer le sens, Fontaret se contenta de la fusiller du regard.

\- La semaine dernière, tu as provoqué une bataille générale de boulettes de papier en pokémonologie sous prétexte que, je cite, « ce sera toujours plus intéressant que le cours ».

\- Attendez, ça faisait au moins quarante minutes que le prof nous parlait des types. Des types ! Le truc qu'on connaît déjà avant de savoir lire et écrire.

\- Dans ce cas, écris, au lieu de provoquer un indicible chaos. Un peu d'entraînement ne te ferait pas de mal, car ta calligraphie est illisible et tes devoirs sont truffés de fautes... Quand tu daignes les rendre.

\- Alors, petit un, comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir que je fais des fautes si vous n'arrivez pas à me lire ? Rien que ça, ce n'est pas logique. Petit deux, pourquoi est-ce que je gaspillerais mon temps et mon énergie pour démontrer à un prof quelque chose qu'il est évident que je sais ?

\- Parce que tes camarades le font, qu'ils sachent ou non.

\- Bah justement, mes camarades... Non mais c'est quoi cette classe de débiles ? L'autre jour, il y en a un qui a sorti que les dragons étaient sensibles au type feu. N'importe quoi ! Vous croyez que votre école va aller loin, avec des élèves comme ça ? Au lieu de me faire des reproches, vous devriez plutôt me remercier de remonter le niveau.

\- Ça suffit !

Le visage de Fontaret avait viré au rouge, sous l'effet de la fureur, quand il se leva pour frapper son bureau du plat de ses mains. Sandra, loin de se laisser intimidée par cette marque de colère, croisa les bras et les jambes, tout en lui jetant un regard blasé.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être la nièce d'un Champion d'Arène, siffla le principal. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour mépriser ceux qui n'ont pas les mêmes connaissances que toi. Tu n'es pas au-dessus d'eux, Sandra. Personne n'est au-dessus de personne.

\- Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être le chef, ic...

\- Silence ! Je vais contacter tes parents, et crois bien que je n'ai pas l'intention de les féliciter pour la manière dont ils t'ont éduquée. Tu veux que je te dise ? Je pense que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite pourrie gâtée à qui l'on a toujours cédé tous ses caprices. Manque de chance pour toi, tu n'es plus à Ébènelle, et ici, nul ne te traitera comme une princesse.

\- Encore heureux. Je déteste les princesses. Les robes, les coiffures, le protocole... Beurk.

\- Vas-tu cesser de répondre, oui ?

\- Si vous ne racontiez pas n'importe quoi, je n'aurais pas à le faire.

Fontaret se pinça l'arête du nez. Jamais ses nerfs n'avaient été mis à aussi rude épreuve. Si ses propres enfants s'avisaient de s'exprimer de la sorte, ils auraient reçu une paire de claques depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas partisan de cette méthode d'éducation, qu'il jugeait peu pédagogue, mais il avait le sentiment qu'une bonne gifle ne ferait pas de mal à Sandra Lance.

\- Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il en contournant son bureau et en désignant la porte. À compter de ce jour, tu seras confinée en salle d'étude tous les mercredis après-midi et tu copieras « Je dois apprendre les règles de savoir-vivre. » jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par assimiler le concept.

Sandra se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie avec nonchalance. Elle marchait d'un pas lent, en se trémoussant volontairement, car elle savait que son manque de précipitation ne ferait qu'intensifier la fureur de Fontaret, si tant est que cela soit possible.

Il la suivit, sans doute dans le but de la faire accélérer, et une fois qu'elle eut franchi l'encadrement, il empoigna le battant, près à le claquer violemment dans son dos. Il se ravisa cependant et interpella Sandra avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Celle-ci consentit à lui accorder un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu crois franchement que cette attitude va te mener quelque part ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soudain plus calme.

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas le comportement qui comptait, mais les aptitudes. Qu'elle soit polie et gentille ne ferait pas d'elle une meilleure dresseuse, alors pourquoi se donner cette peine quand elle pouvait s'amuser ? Elle prenait un plaisir malsain à voir les gens fulminer autour d'elle.

\- Je vais te dire, Sandra... Tu n'es qu'une enfant. Une gamine, même. Ta prétention te vient du fait que tu penses que le monde s'ouvre devant toi, mais en fait, tu ignores tout de lui. Le chemin à parcourir est long et semé d'embûches. À plus d'une reprise, tu tomberas de haut, et puisque tu te places sur un piédestal, la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse. Les gens comme toi subissent bien plus de désillusions que de joie, dans leur vie.

Sur ces mots, Fontaret tourna les talons et disparut dans son bureau, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Sandra resta immobile quelques secondes, à fixer le battant, les sourcils froncés, avant de marmonner :

\- Pff... N'importe quoi !


	19. Chapitre 19 : Agir en conséquence

Tous les professeurs de première année étaient rassemblés dans l'une des deux salles de réunion de l'École des dresseurs pour y tenir un conseil de classe. Il n'y avait aucune place vide autour de la table circulaire, sur laquelle les enseignants avaient posé des classeurs contenant leurs notes et leurs remarques sur chacun des élèves.

\- Abordons maintenant le cas de Sandra Lance, annonça M. Fontaret dans un grognement.

La plupart des personnes présentes lui firent écho. Certaines murmurèrent même à voix très basse, et il fut possible de saisir, entre autres, le mot « peste » sifflé amèrement entre des dents serrées.

\- En tant que professeur principal, je demande à ce que des mesures drastiques soient prises contre elle, clama Mme Elmire. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi, elle est intenable !

\- Je suis d'accord, renchérit M. Egebert. Elle perturbe tous les cours, elle est incapable de rester en place et elle refuse de travailler. Elle a la moyenne la plus basse de toute la classe, mais elle s'en moque, parce qu'elle considère que, je cite, « les maths ne servent à rien ».

\- L'option la plus évidente serait un renvoi temporaire, déclara M. Fontaret, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'une telle mesure serve à quelque chose. Si les retenues n'ont aucun effet sur elle, ce ne seront pas des vacances forcées à Ébènelle qui contribueront à changer son attitude.

\- Qu'en est-il de ses parents ? N'ont-ils aucune autorité sur elle ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'ils aient fait de Sandra ce que l'on nomme un enfant-roi. Fille unique, ils l'ont toujours laissé faire ce qu'elle désire et ne lui ont jamais appris le respect ni des règles ni des adultes. Que ce soit son père ou sa mère, ils n'ont été aucunement surpris par ce que je leur ai dit, les deux fois où je les ai contactés pour me plaindre du comportement de leur fille. Ils m'ont seulement dit que nous finirions pas nous y habituer.

\- Si je puis me permettre... intervint M. Herman après s'être raclé la gorge. Je n'ai pas un avis aussi négatif que le vôtre à propos de Sandra Lance.

En réalité, il avait de la sympathie pour elle. Il avait toujours apprécié Peter, et ce dernier avait évoqué sa cousine à tant de reprises qu'il avait cru la connaître avant même de la rencontrer. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit l'exact opposé du garçon et il ne s'était pas trompé.

\- C'est vrai, Sandra est une petite fille turbulente et elle possède indéniablement une certaine prétention, mais ce n'est pas non plus le démon que vous décrivez. Je rejoins ses parents : une fois qu'on a compris comment la prendre dans le sens du poil, c'est une enfant qui peut se révéler très sympathique.

\- Quand vous dites la prendre dans le sens du poil, est-ce que vous entendez par là vous écraser devant elle et la laisser agir à sa guise ? Si vous voulez la rendre encore plus capricieuse, alors ne vous gênez pas, car il n'y a absolument rien de pédagogique dans votre stratégie.

\- Parce que les cris et les punitions ont mené quelque part, peut-être ? rétorqua M. Herman. Quel intérêt de s'obstiner dans une voie qui n'apporte rien ? Sandra est remarquablement intelligente. Pas de la même façon que son cousin, qui passe ses journées et ses soirées à étudier consciencieusement, mais à sa manière. Il suffit de voir ses connaissances en pokémonologie. Quand un sujet la passionne, elle sait se montrer à la hauteur.

\- Elle est encore plus insupportable dans mon cours que dans celui des autres, répliqua M. Lebattu, le professeur concerné. Elle le perturbe sans cesse et...

\- C'est parce qu'elle s'ennuie. Elle s'ennuie dans les autres matières parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas et dans la vôtre parce que vous ne lui enseignez rien qu'elle ne sache pas déjà. Je pense qu'elle sera plus attentive lorsque vous aborderez des sujets qu'elle ne maîtrise pas.

\- Je crois surtout que la seule leçon dont elle ait besoin, c'en soit une de modestie, suggéra Mme Elmire. Puisqu'il n'y a que ses résultats en pokémonologie qui compte à ses yeux, peut-être qu'une mauvaise note dans cette discipline lui ferait perdre un peu de sa superbe.

\- Vous voudriez sous-noter une élève ? s'offusqua M. Herman. Songez-vous au sentiment d'injustice qui en découlera si elle s'en aperçoit ?

\- Les sanctions ne mènent à rien avec elle, vous l'avez dit vous-même, riposta M. Egebert. Je suis d'avis que ça vaut la peine d'être essayé. Qu'en dites-vous, monsieur Lebattu ?

\- Comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, approuva ce dernier.

Malgré le soupir de M. Herman, M. Fontaret donna son aval au professeur et conclut la discussion tournant autour de Sandra Lance. À croire que son cousin et elle étaient des cas si particuliers que personne ne parvenait ni ne se donnait la peine de les cerner.

* * *

\- Par ici, s'il vous plaît ! cria M. Johnson, les mains en porte-voix.

Il se tenait à l'autre extrémité de la salle d'entraînement dans laquelle les élèves venaient de pénétrer. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à lui, Peter en léger retrait après avoir été repoussé par le coup de coude que Kévin lui infligea dans les côtes. Il se massa discrètement, sans cesser d'avancer.

\- Comme promis, le deuxième trimestre marque l'arrivée des combats dans votre scolarité, annonça M. Johnson. Sur les quatre heures de dressage que vous avez dans la semaine, une leur sera consacrée. L'objectif visé n'est pas de réaliser un match digne d'un niveau de Ligue, mais simplement d'exposer votre partenaire à une situation d'adversité, afin qu'il prenne ses marques. Vous allez gagner, vous allez perdre, mais peu importe. Ce qui compte, surtout, c'est que vos pokémon apprennent à faire face, améliorent leurs techniques, leurs réflexes... Ce ne sera qu'en fin d'année scolaire que vous commencerez à étudier la stratégie.

\- Et le classement, monsieur ? demanda un élève du nom de Bobby en levant la main.

\- Le classement ?

\- Mon frère m'a dit que tous les apprentis dresseurs étaient classés après chaque combat. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Ça l'est, en effet, mais uniquement à partir de la cinquième année. Vous êtes tous des novices, c'est pourquoi il faut d'abord se concentrer sur votre formation avant d'arriver au perfectionnement. Vous aurez tout le temps d'entrer en rivalité plus tard.

Peter jeta un regard en coin à Kévin et sa bande, avant de ramener précipitamment les yeux sur le sol. Pas sûr qu'eux l'entendent de cette oreille...

M. Johnson se pencha pour ramasser un sac en toile noir qui gisait à ses pieds. Après l'avoir secoué avec énergie, il le présenta aux élèves en indiquant qu'il y avait à l'intérieur des boules qui allaient par paire. Ceux qui tireraient la même couleur formerait un binôme pour ce premier cours.

Lorsque Peter enfonça sa main dans le trou béant, ses doigts se refermèrent sur une sphère d'un jaune fluorescent. Il balaya les autres du regard, afin de voir si son futur adversaire se trouvait parmi eux, et déchanta en s'apercevant que la boule jumelle de la sienne dépassait à peine du poing serré de Kévin.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas l'avoir redouté, mais fallait-il qu'il soit malchanceux à ce point pour que cela se produise ? Son bras trembla et le frisson se propagea jusqu'au reste de son corps, juste avant que les prunelles de son condisciple se posent sur lui. Les lèvres de Kévin se fendirent d'un sourire goguenard.

\- Tu vas mordre la poussière, Peter le peureux.

L'intéressé ne releva pas. Il aurait volontiers déclaré forfait, mais M. Johnson se serait interrogé quant aux raisons d'un tel abandon, or Peter n'aurait pu se justifier. Il savait que s'il prononçait le moindre mot contre son camarade, il le paierait tôt ou tard, comme il payait fréquemment l'intervention de Sandra le jour de la rentrée.

Les insultes dont il était victime de la part de Kévin et sa bande avaient triplé, depuis lors, et les mauvais coups aussi. Il avait retrouvé la plupart de ses manuels gorgés d'eau dans les toilettes du dortoir, certains de ses vêtements avaient été réduits en lambeaux et il avait même découvert de la compote de baie Pommo étalée sous son oreiller.

\- Si vous observez le sol, vous verrez qu'il a été découpé en plusieurs portions, désigna M. Johnson. Chacune représente l'espace dans lequel vous évoluerez. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si vous franchissez les limites, mais essayez de jouer le jeu et de rester à l'intérieur des lignes, d'accord ? Ce sera aussi un bon moyen de ne pas percuter vos voisins. Allez vous mettre en place !

Les élèves, par groupe de deux, investirent une zone. Peter laissa à Kévin le soin de choisir la leur, se contentant de le suivre à une distance raisonnable, le long des gradins. Ils se postèrent aux extrémités du rectangle délimité et saisirent leur pokéball. Drake et son adversaire apparurent en même temps.

Le pokémon de Kévin était un Débugant au regard agressif, ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant à la vue de son propriétaire. Il se tenait droit, les jambes légèrement écartées, les poings déjà levés, prêts à cogner. Tout comme lui, Drake était déterminé à en découdre, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Peter.

\- Ce n'est qu'un premier essai, précisa M. Johnson, dont la voix leur parvenait affaiblie à cette distance. Je ne veux voir personne abuser de sa force, et dans la mesure du possible, je vous demanderai d'éviter d'aller jusqu'au K.O. Vos pokémon sont encore faibles, mais ils sont surtout inexpérimentés, or il est important, en combat, de savoir doser ses coups. Je vous rappelle que, selon les règles en vigueur dans la Ligue, un adversaire grièvement ou mortellement blessé entraîne une disqualification immédiate, et un bannissement des compétitions officielles pour une durée de deux ans.

\- Qui aurait envie de blesser qui que ce soit ? ricana Kévin, et Peter eut du mal à déglutir.

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Drake et prit sa face de reptile entre ses mains pour accoler son front au sien. Bien qu'il fasse particulièrement frais dans les arènes d'entraînement, il avait la peau moite de sueur.

\- Je connais ta bravoure, murmura Peter, et je sais que tu es capable de remporter ce combat, ou du moins je le crois, mais nous n'allons pas le faire.

Le Minidraco émit un sifflement à la fois interrogatif et protestateur. Si Sandra était là, elle aurait sûrement blâmé son cousin pour sa lâcheté, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas donner à Kévin une raison de plus de le haïr et de transformer sa vie en enfer.

\- S'il te plaît, Drake... souffla Peter en se redressant. Ne prends pas d'initiative.

Le dragon dut percevoir le désespoir dans la voix de son maître, car son corps, tendu jusqu'alors, se relâcha légèrement, comme s'il venait d'évacuer toute la tension et l'énergie qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter dans le combat. Le coup de sifflet de M. Johnson retentit ; la lutte commença.

Kévin ouvrit immédiatement les hostilités avec Charge. Drake échangea un regard avec Peter, dont les prunelles s'étaient faites implorantes, et encaissa l'attaque, feignant plus de dégâts qu'il n'en reçut véritablement, car ses épaisses écailles le rendaient passablement résistant.

\- Réplique avec Ligotage, intima Peter.

Ce n'était pas tout de devoir perdre, il fallait également donner l'illusion de résister, car de la passivité n'apporterait aucune satisfaction à Kévin, contrairement au fait d'écraser sa victime préférée avec ce qu'il croirait être l'art et la manière.

Drake s'enroula autour du Débugant, mais son étreinte n'était pas assez puissante ni pour l'affaiblir ni pour l'immobiliser. Kévin ordonna à son partenaire de se dégager des anneaux du dragon en se tortillant, puis de riposter avec Pisto-Poing. Le Minidraco aurait pu esquiver le coup, grâce à sa vitesse supérieure à celle de son adversaire, mais le reçut au niveau de la joue. Il fit ensuite mine d'être sonné et de s'affaler sur le flanc.

\- Tu as de la chance que le prof ne veuille pas de K.O., persifla Kévin. Je me serais fait une joie de réduire ton reptile à l'état de sac à main.

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Peter, puis sortit de sa poche un petit crayon à papier, ainsi qu'un carnet que M. Johnson leur avait donné lors du cours précédent. Les élèves devaient y noter les capacités utilisées et résumer brièvement le déroulement du match, afin d'en garder une trace et de pouvoir apprendre ensuite de leurs erreurs.

Avant de l'imiter, Peter rejoignit le centre de la zone de combat, où Drake était en train de se redresser. Accroupi face à lui, il massa doucement l'endroit où le pokémon avait été frappé par le Débugant, puis déclara à mi-voix :

\- Je suis désolé, Drake, mais c'était ce qui valait le mieux pour moi. Avec un peu de chance, Kévin se satisfera de cette humiliation.

Les yeux du dragon exprimaient de nombreux sentiments, mais c'était la peine qui dominait. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de son maître et il la partageait. Même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié de perdre volontairement face à ce Débugant, il n'aurait jamais désobéi aux instructions de Peter.

\- Reviens, maintenant, invita ce dernier en pressant le bouton central de sa pokéball, qui absorba Drake à l'intérieur.

\- C'est ça, ricana Kévin, tout en mâchouillant son crayon à papier. Rappelle donc ton tocard. Vous deux, vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi et Junior. On est bien trop fort pour vous.

Peter se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête. Il avait tout de même trop de dignité pour approuver ostensiblement les paroles de son condisciple alors qu'il les savait erronées. Si Drake et lui avaient vraiment voulu remporter la victoire, ils l'auraient probablement fait, ou, à défaut, le combat aurait été plus rude.

À l'instar de Drake, Peter se sentait mal d'avoir volontairement échoué, mais avait-il eu le choix ? L'acharnement de Kévin et de sa bande était bien assez difficile à vivre comme cela. Une victoire aurait accru leur haine et qui sait ce qu'ils lui auraient fait ensuite ? La défaite était le prix à payer pour éviter à cette situation calamiteuse d'empirer.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Retour à Ébènelle

Sandra et Peter étaient assis côte à côte, mais ne se parlaient pas. Lui regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre de l'autobus qui les ramenait à Ébènelle, tandis qu'elle maugréait, comme elle n'avait eu de cesse de le faire depuis plusieurs jours, sur la mauvaise note qu'elle avait obtenue à son devoir de pokémonologie.

Cette ombre au tableau gâchait presque le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de bientôt retrouver Karai. Même si elle avait été très occupée, à Mauville, il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée sans qu'elle ne songe à sa dragonne. Elle avait hâte de la serrer dans ses bras et de reprendre l'entraînement.

Peter ne lui parlait jamais de ses cours de dressage et changeait précipitamment de sujet chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en faire mention, mais elle se doutait qu'il avait dû beaucoup progresser depuis la rentrée. Karai et elle n'auraient que deux semaines devant elles pour se mettre au niveau, si Sandra ne voulait pas permettre à son cousin de creuser l'écart.

La neige se mit à tomber peu après que le bus eut entamé l'ascension du mont Cristal. Des flocons gros comme des billes s'écrasaient mollement contre les fenêtres qui ne tardèrent pas à devenir blanches, à l'instar de la route. À un peu moins d'un kilomètre d'Ébènelle, le chauffeur pila.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur ? demanda aussitôt Sandra. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés.

\- Non, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin. La voie n'a pas été dégagée et la neige la rend impraticable.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Et nous ? bredouilla Peter.

Ils étaient les derniers passagers à bord, les seuls à se rendre à Ébènelle. Tous les autres étaient descendus lors des précédents arrêts. Sandra bondit de son siège, en dépit des protestations véhémentes du chauffeur, et marcha jusqu'à lui.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je fasse demi-tour. Je vais vous ramener à la gare routière, où nous contacterons vos familles pour tenter de trouver un moyen de vous rapatrier jusqu'à chez vous.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous nous reconduisez à Mauville ? s'exclama Sandra. Pas question ! Ouvrez les portes.

\- Aurais-tu perdu la tête, ma petite ? Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, et il est absolument impensable que je laisse sortir deux enfants alors que la nuit est tombée et qu'une tempête de neige fait rage au-dehors.

Sandra grommela, tout en jetant un regard furieux à Peter, qui n'avait pas bougé de la banquette et qui ne semblait pas décidé à le faire. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, en fulminant, ce fut pour lui donner un coup de poing à l'épaule.

\- Merci pour ton soutien.

\- Franchement, la perspective de parcourir un kilomètre de côte dans le noir et le froid ne m'emballe pas. Je préfère attendre mon père à Mauville.

\- Chochotte ! siffla Sandra en lui assénant une deuxième tape. Puisque c'est comme ça, fais comme tu veux, mais moi, je rentre à la maison.

Sur ces mots, elle se mit debout sur le siège, piétinant la cuisse de Peter au passage, et tira de toutes ses forces le frein d'urgence. Le chauffeur cria, mais trop tard pour l'arrêter. Le véhicule s'immobilisa, les portes s'ouvrirent et la fillette se précipita vers celle qui était la plus proche, abandonnant derrière elle son sac d'école.

\- Sandra, ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama Peter.

\- Petite, reviens ici tout de suite !

L'intéressée les ignora. Elle bondit hors du bus et fut aussitôt happée par le blizzard qui s'abattait sur le mont Cristal. Heureusement, les quelques semaines passées à Mauville n'avaient pas suffi à la déshabituer de la rudesse du climat local et à la rendre frileuse. Sandra se contenta de boutonner son manteau jusqu'à son cou, d'enfiler ses gants et de partir à l'assaut de la route enneigée.

Peter, à travers la vite, la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, mais n'hésita pas longtemps avant de passer son bonnet, ainsi que son écharpe, et de s'élancer à sa suite après avoir ramassé son sac au passage. Juste avant de sauter à son tour de l'autobus, il adressa une parole d'excuse au chauffeur, puis quitta à regret la sécurité qu'offrait le véhicule.

\- Sandra ! appela-t-il. Sandra !

Le vent qui soufflait furieusement, couplé au sol glissant, lui faisait perdre l'équilibre, en plus d'étouffer le son de sa voix. Peter claquait des dents, loin d'avoir le degré de résistance de sa cousine qui avait déjà une confortable avance sur lui. Il avait beau avoir de plus longues jambes, il peinait à avancer dans la neige, alors qu'elle-même avalait les mètres avec une facilité déconcertante.

Par chance, la lune était presque pleine, ce soir-là, et le halo argenté qu'elle projetait sur eux leur permettait de se repérer approximativement. Cela ne rendait pas leur progression moins dangereuse pour autant, car la route était tortueuse et longeait de nombreux à-pics. Un seul écart pourrait être fatal.

\- Sandra, s'il te plaît, attends-moi ! insista Peter.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, avec l'espoir d'apercevoir le chauffeur qui serait descendu pour tenter de les retenir, ou pourquoi pas faire le chemin avec eux jusqu'à Ébènelle, mais tout ce que Peter vit, ce fut le bus en train de s'éloigner. L'homme avait beau avoir prétendu qu'il était responsable d'eux, il n'était pas tenu de poursuivre une enfant inconsciente et capricieuse dans le blizzard.

Peter essaya de courir, mais il avait l'impression que cela ne faisait qu'accentuer les difficultés qu'il avait à fendre la neige. Malgré les habits épais qu'il portait, le froid avait déjà bleui sa peau et ralenti ses muscles, qui n'étaient déjà pas bien dégourdis le reste du temps.

Il renonça à rattraper Sandra, se contentant de se maintenir à moins de trois mètres d'elle, afin de ne pas laisser les ténèbres l'engloutir. Leur passage dérangea une horde de Nosférapti, dont les battements d'ailes bruyants effrayèrent Peter. Il s'empara de sa pokéball, mais les créatures ne se montrèrent pas agressives.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient depuis une éternité lorsque, enfin, ils aperçurent les lumières d'Ébènelle. Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement, car il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer face contre terre, éreinté. Sandra, au contraire, avait gardé assez de forces en réserve pour s'élancer en courant en direction de chez elle.

Peter la suivit, mais sans se presser. Il était fatigué, gelé et ne se sentait pas le courage de gravir la côte menant à l'Arène dans l'immédiat. Son oncle et sa tante ne verraient sûrement aucune objection à l'idée de l'accueillir un moment sous leur toit.

Il y avait moins de neige ici, car les habitants s'étaient appliqués à dégager les artères principales de la ville du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ayant l'habitude des épais manteaux blancs, c'était devenu un réflexe presque systématique pour pouvoir continuer à circuler dans Ébènelle.

Sandra était hors de vue depuis un bout de temps quand Peter atteignit enfin la rue dans laquelle résidaient Gabriel et Isabelle. Il frappa à la porte, espérant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à lui ouvrir, sans quoi il craignait de s'écrouler sur le perron et de ne pas trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour se relever.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur son oncle, qui avait les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour s'apercevoir que Peter était aussi frigorifié qu'épuisé. Il le saisit par les épaules et le tira à l'intérieur, puis se pencha pour observer les environs. Après avoir jeté un regard de chaque côté, il déclara :

\- On commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir arriver. Mais dis-moi... Où est Sandra ?

* * *

Sandra serra les dents. Le vent était encore plus puissant à cette altitude, tout comme le froid, et ses mains gourdes peinaient à s'agripper aux fentes creusées par l'érosion dans la paroi rocheuse. Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage, mais elle continuait, en dépit de l'effort intense que cette escalade lui demandait.

S'interdisant de songer au salon chaud de ses parents où elle pourrait être en cet instant, elle finit par se hisser, hors d'haleine, sur la plateforme où elle avait enseveli la pokéball de Karai. Enfonçant ses doigts dans la terre durcie par le gel, elle entreprit de déterrer la petite boîte en fer contenant la sphère rouge et blanche.

Quand elle y fut parvenue, elle tremblait tellement, tant à cause du froid que de la fatigue qui commençait à la gagner, qu'elle manqua de lâcher la boule. Elle avait de bons réflexes, toutefois, et parvint à la rattraper de justesse pour presser le bouton qui actionnait le mécanisme d'ouverture. Une lumière rouge déchira la nuit.

\- Karai ! s'exclama Sandra sitôt que sa dragonne se fut matérialisée.

Elle étendit ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, pour que la Minidraco vienne se nicher contre elle. Tête contre tête, elles partagèrent une longue étreinte, qui éveilla l'émoi de la fillette. Elle dut lutter contre les larmes que lui inspiraient ces retrouvailles, car elle était une dure à cuire, et les durs cuire ne pleuraient pas.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai pensé à toi si souvent que c'était à peine si je parvenais à me concentrer sur autre chose.

Karai répondit par un couinement mélancolique, qui indiquait probablement qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose. Bien que les pokémon, à l'intérieur de leur ball, soient plongés dans une sorte de stase qui ralentissait leur métabolisme, ils gardaient conscience du temps qui s'écoulait.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai presque rien appris à l'école, s'excusa Sandra. Nous allons encore devoir nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que nous nous en sortirons. Après tout, ça ne nous a pas mal réussi, jusque-là.

Karai agita la tête de haut en bas, en signe d'approbation. Sa jeune dresseuse la serra une fois de plus contre elle, avant de ramasser la pokéball qu'elle avait déposée par terre et de la pointer sur la Minidraco, qui poussa un cri de protestation.

\- Je sais que nous venons juste de nous retrouver, mais je n'aurais même pas dû venir ce soir. Si je ne rentre pas chez moi, mes parents vont se demander où je suis passée et s'ils découvrent ton existence, tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera. Ils nous sépareront.

Karak se recroquevilla, penaude, et consentit à regagner sa ball. Le cœur lourd, Sandra la rappela à l'intérieur. Elle aimerait passer plus de temps avec sa pokémon, et ne plus avoir à se séparer d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se promit de tout faire pour rattraper ces instants perdus, même si c'était impossible, au cours des deux semaines qu'elles allaient pouvoir passer ensemble. C'était peu, mais ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Sandra, bien que capricieuse, allait devoir se contenter de ce qu'elle avait, plutôt que de se lamenter à propos de ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

Elle remit la boîte dans le trou et la recouvrit de terre, mais garda la pokéball, qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Cela la réconfortait un peu de savoir qu'au moins Karai ne serait plus seule ici, sur cet à-pic à flanc de montagne, mais auprès d'elle, dans sa chambre, même si elle devait rester cachée.

Sandra frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, avant de se lancer dans la descente. Ce fut tout aussi pénible que la montée, sinon plus, car elle commençait à avoir mal aux bras. Elle ne faisait que deux heures de sport par semaine, à l'école, et elle pouvait difficilement trouver des endroits à explorer ou à escalader dans l'enceinte de l'établissement en dehors, aussi cela avait-il nui à son endurance.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre du sol, elle lâcha prise et se laissa tomber dans la neige, qui amortit sa chute. À présent que Karai et elle étaient réunies, Sandra n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle et à retrouver le confort de sa demeure, ainsi que ses parents.

Après ces semaines passées à l'internat, en compagnie de filles immatures qu'elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à supporter, elle se faisait une joie de retrouver sa chambre bien à elle, qu'elle n'aurait pas à partager avec quiconque. Elle sourit en songeant à son lit moelleux, dans lequel l'attendait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaitement reposée pour le lendemain, car elle avait du pain sur la planche. Elle avait déjà plein d'idées pour l'entraînement de Karai qu'elle escomptait reprendre le lendemain dès la première heure.

Sandra ne jugea pas utile de plaquer une main devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle bâilla, d'autant qu'elle ne le faisait pas non plus systématiquement quand il y avait des témoins. Elle songea à Peter, que le trajet jusqu'à Ébènelle avait sans doute suffi à épuiser, faible comme il l'était.

Elle avait toujours été bien plus forte, bien plus courage et bien plus dégourdie. Bref, elle était nettement meilleure que lui, et il était hors de question qu'il en aille autrement en matière de dressage.

\- N'est-ce pas, Karai ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé en tapotant la poche de son pantalon, tandis qu'elle s'engageait sur la pente abrupte qui la ramènerait à Ébènelle.


	21. Chapitre 21 : L'entraînement

Peter, assis dans les gradins de la salle de combat, regardait son père s'entraîner avec Dragonfly, sa Libégon. La pokémon se mouvait avec grâce dans les airs et enchaînait des attaques dévastatrices, parfois sur un simple geste de Nicolas. Il avait passé tant d'années à s'exercer avec son équipe qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour communiquer.

\- C'était parfait, Dragonfly, la félicita-t-il une fois qu'il estima en avoir terminé. Comme toujours. Je t'aurais bien proposé d'aller te dégourdir les ailes avec Gul, mais il neige, et je sais combien vous détestez voler par ce temps.

La Libégon secoua la tête avec douceur et accepta de regagner sa pokéball. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu à l'intérieur, Nicolas ramena son attention sur son fils, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Quand tu auras un peu plus d'expérience, nous pourrons envisager de faire un combat, toi et moi, suggéra-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Il va sans dire que mes pokémon retiendront leurs coups.

\- Euh... Oui. Pourquoi pas.

\- Eh bien ! Pour faire preuve de moins d'enthousiasme, il faudrait que tu aies subi une attaque Hypnose. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Le dressage ne te plaît pas ? C'est vrai que tu ne parles pas souvent de tes progrès dans cette discipline.

Peter se sentit pâlir. Que ce soit avec Sandra ou avec son père, il s'appliquait toujours à détourner la conversation. Il avait trop honte d'avouer que la peur que lui inspiraient Kévin et sa bande le poussait à perdre tous ses combats, et pas seulement ceux qui l'opposaient à eux.

Après ses premières défaites, il s'était aperçu que son bourreau concentrait sa haine sur les cours de dressage, où il prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier. En dehors de cela, cependant, il s'était calmé et Peter avait pu recouvrer un semblant de paix. Il avait donc continué à enchaîner les mauvaises performances, de façon à ce que cela perdure. Kévin paraissait se satisfaire d'avoir enfin trouvé une matière dans laquelle il brillait plus que lui.

Peter était heureux de ne pas avoir hérité d'un orgueil identique à celui de sa cousine, sans quoi il aurait été incapable de se résoudre à une telle déchéance. Au fond de lui, néanmoins, il savait que s'il avait été un peu plus comme Sandra, ce serait sûrement Kévin qui serait terrifié par lui, et non l'inverse.

\- Si, j'aime beaucoup travailler avec Drake, assura Peter. C'est un excellent partenaire, il apprend très bien et progresse très vite.

Il espérait que sa voix ne trahirait pas sa culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il infligeait à son Minidraco, l'obligeant à gâcher tout son potentiel à cause de sa couardise. Le pokémon s'en agaçait souvent, d'ailleurs, et plus d'une fois Peter avait craint que sa nature hardie l'incite à lui désobéir, mais Drake se montrait loyal, en dépit de son mécontentement.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu aussi soucieux, alors ? insista Nicolas. Je crois me souvenir que tu l'étais également avant de partir pour Mauville. C'est encore à cause de Sandra ? Ça ne s'est pas arrangé, entre vous ? Ou elle t'en veut toujours parce qu'elle n'a pas de pokémon ?

\- Non, ça va. Enfin, elle s'énerve constamment, elle me crie souvent dessus et elle boude pour un oui ou pour un non, donc... Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, apparemment.

\- Peter, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, et si tu ne te décides pas, je ne pourrais pas le deviner.

\- Non, tout va bien, je t'assure.

Nicolas observa longuement son fils. Il n'était pas dupe, mais il savait qu'il ne soutirerait aucun aveu à Peter si celui-ci ne le désirait pas. Quand il était contrarié, sa principale réaction était de sombrer dans le mutisme, bien loin des colères violentes que Sandra aurait piquées dans la même situation. Le Champion songea avec ironie qu'ils devraient peut-être fusionner, afin de former un équilibre parfait.

* * *

Sandra se faufila en toute discrétion hors de la chambre de Peter. L'une de ses poches contenait un Rappel, tandis qu'elle avait dissimulé trois Potions dans l'autre. Karai menait des combats de plus en plus rudes et, en cas de défaite ou de blessure, sa dresseuse la soignait avec les médicaments qu'elle dérobait à son cousin.

Parfois, elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ou, si c'était le cas, quelle explication il donnait à ces larcins. Sans doute pensait-il qu'elle le volait pour le taquiner. C'était tout à fait le genre de frasque que Sandra aurait pu commettre autrefois, avant d'avoir bien mieux à faire.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un éclat de rire lorsqu'elle songea à la tête que ferait Nicolas s'il découvrait que les fournitures qu'il a offerts à son fils pour Noël servaient en réalité bien plus à sa nièce. Mieux valait cependant qu'il n'en sache rien, car si Peter n'avait pas la sagacité de remonter jusqu'à Karai, son oncle en serait capable.

Après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, Sandra quitta l'Arène. Non sans une pointe de fierté, elle estima que si elle ne se destinait pas à devenir la meilleure dresseuse de tous les temps, elle aurait fait une remarquable voleuse.

En même temps, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre... Une fois qu'elle aurait vaincu tous les adversaires à sa mesure, elle n'aurait plus rien à prouver et pourrait consacrer du temps à une autre activité. Elle n'en était pas encore là, cependant.

Sandra rejoignit la route 45, son lieu de prédilection pour travailler avec Karai. La neige l'accompagna tout au long du chemin, ce qui n'était pas pour la mécontenter. Elle savait les dragons particulièrement sensibles à la glace et entraînait volontairement sa pokémon dans de rudes conditions climatiques afin de l'endurcir.

\- En avant, Karai !

La fillette avait consacré un temps considérable au perfectionnement de son lancer de pokéball en s'exerçant régulièrement dans sa chambre avec des balles en mousse. Être une excellente dresseuse était une chose, mais être une excellente dresseuse avec du style était encore mieux. Elle s'imaginait déjà conquérir les Arènes dans une magnifique combinaison turquoise, avec, pourquoi pas, une cape flottant dans son dos, à la manière d'une super-héroïne. Tout le monde se pâmerait alors devant elle.

Elle poussa un soupir de jubilation, s'y voyant déjà, pendant que sa dragonne étirait son corps longiligne à ses pieds. Sortant un mètre-ruban de sa poche, dans laquelle se trouvait également le Rappel, Sandra vérifia ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis déjà quelques jours. Karai avait grandi. Elle mesurait six centimètres de plus qu'au début des vacances.

\- Tu deviendras grande et forte, comme moi, assura-t-elle. Enfin, toi, tu as la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de soupe pour ça, même si je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas une invention des adultes, cette histoire. Peter en mange deux fois par semaine et il est toujours aussi chétif... lor.

Sandra s'esclaffa à son propre jeu de mot avant d'étudier les environs, en quête d'un adversaire à la mesure de Karai. Elle n'avait désormais plus aucun mal à venir à bout des Piafabec sauvages et s'en sortait avec de plus en plus d'aisance face aux Capumain qui sautaient parfois de branches en branches. Il lui fallait désormais des défis plus relevés.

Sa jeune dresseuse avait envisagé un temps de retourner sur la Route de Glace, mais sa raison autant que son orgueil l'incitait à se montrer patiente. Elle n'avait pas oublié leur cuisante défaite face à ce Marcacrin, lors de leur unique tentative, et Karai était encore loin de maîtriser Draco-Rage.

\- Tu vois ce que je vois ? murmura Sandra en désignant ce qui ressemblait à un caillou, enfoncé dans une zone où la neige se mêlait à la boue. C'est un Racaillou. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de l'affronter ?

La Minidraco répondit par un sifflement affirmatif et se plaça en position de combat, pendant que la fillette s'accroupissait pour ramasser une poignée de neige, qu'elle jeta sur le pokémon sauvage. Celui-ci, enseveli de moitié dans la fange, jaillit brutalement en s'aidant de ses poings. Il paraissait furieux, ce qui était précisément l'objectif visé par Sandra.

Réagissant au quart de tour, le Racaillou fondit sur Karai, à qui Sandra ordonna d'exécuter un combo qu'elles avaient répété depuis le début des vacances. Il consistait à immobiliser l'adversaire avec Ligotage, à condition que cela soit possible, pour ensuite réduire sa défense avec Groz'Yeux, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe face à une espèce réputée pour sa robustesse.

L'enchaînement fonctionna, mais Racaillou profita de ce que Karai le retenait pour utiliser Poliroche, accroissant ainsi considérablement sa vitesse. Cela fait, il chargea vers l'avant pour s'arracher à l'étreinte de la dragonne. Celle-ci, après avoir stabilisé son équilibre, tourna la tête en direction de sa maîtresse, attendant ses nouvelles instructions.

\- Ne te laisse pas impressionner, l'encouragea Sandra. De vous deux, c'est toujours toi la plus rapide. Pour l'instant, tourne-lui autour, que je me fasse une idée des capacités qu'il possède.

Elle en eut un aperçu quand un Jet-Pierres menaça de s'abattre sur Karai. La fillette réagit promptement et sa pokémon, suivant ses ordres, contra l'attaque avec Ouragan. Le puissant vent d'origine draconique dévia les rochers de taille moyenne. Ils s'écrasèrent autour de la Minidraco, sans la blesser.

\- Encore une fois ! intima Sandra tandis que Racaillou fonçait sur elles en boule, dans une Roulade.

Karai le ralentit en répétant sa capacité, puis usa derechef de Ligotage, avant d'envoyer son ennemi valser un peu plus loin en déroulant brutalement sa queue. Cela lui fit perdre ses repères durant quelques secondes, que Sandra n'hésita pas à mettre à profit :

\- Continue à le déstabiliser ! Ouragan !

Racaillou chancela dans un sens et dans l'autre, violemment agité par les bourrasques dont Karai l'accablait. Sandra lui désigna un tronc d'arbre robuste, à une demi-douzaine de mètres de là, qui pourrait être utile à sa pokémon pour remporter le combat. Tant bien que mal, elle projeta son adversaire contre l'écorce, dans laquelle il laissa une marque avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

\- Oui ! s'écria Sandra en bondissant de joie. T'es la meilleure, Karai !

La dragonne se redressa tant, par fierté, qu'elle étira sa colonne vertébrale au maximum, formant presque un angle droit avec le sol. Sandra retira ses gants pour passer une main sur ses écailles froides.

\- Allons-nous-en, maintenant. Ce n'était probablement pas le seul Racaillou des environs, et s'il appelle ses congénères en revenant à lui, tu risques d'avoir plus de mal à en venir à bout.

Le regard de Karai se durcit et elle fendit l'air de sa queue pour montrer qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à en découdre. Sandra l'observa avec une bouffée de satisfaction. Elles se ressemblaient, toutes les deux. Elles avaient le même mauvais caractère, le même entêtement... C'était pour cette raison qu'elles réussissaient si bien ensemble, et qu'un jour, elles décrocheraient les étoiles.

\- Il y aura d'autres combats, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Et d'ici trois jours, il n'y en aura plus avant un bout de temps », songea amèrement Sandra, qui devrait alors reprendre le chemin de Mauville et de l'école. De colère, elle donna un coup de pied dans la neige et manqua de glisser sur le sol humide. Penser aux maths, au français, à l'Histoire... À toutes ces matières inutiles et au temps qu'elle perdait à les subir, cela la mettait hors d'elle. Sans parler de la pokémonologie, où la mauvaise note obtenue avant son départ lui était toujours coincée en travers de la gorge.

Un jour, quand elle aurait mis Johto et le reste du monde à genoux, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un lointain mauvais souvenir, mais en attendant, elle devait s'accrocher. Six années, c'était long, cependant. Quel était l'idiot qui avait décrété qu'un voyage initiatique ne pouvait s'effectuer qu'à partir de quatorze ans ? Dix suffisaient amplement.

N'était-ce pas l'âge qu'avait Dora l'Exploratrice dans le dessin animé où elle parcourait les routes avec son fidèle Capumain Babouche ? Et cela ne l'avait jamais empêchée de réussir ses quêtes ou de repousser l'odieux Chipeur le Feunard. Elle avait longtemps été une source d'inspiration pour Sandra, du moins jusqu'à ce que son cœur penche davantage en faveur des Cabaraffe Ninja.

\- Ces adultes... fulmina-t-elle en lançant machinalement la pokéball de Karai en l'air. Ils croient toujours tout savoir, mais en réalité, ils n'y connaissent rien.

Sur ces mots, elle rappela sa dragonne dans un éclat de lumière rouge, tout en secouant la tête. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Sandra aurait réformé le monde, mais pour l'heure, ledit monde se moquait bien de l'opinion d'une enfant. Quand elle aurait accompli ses objectifs, en revanche... Qui savait ? Peut-être se prosterneraient-ils tous devant elle.

Comme c'était beau de rêver... D'après son père, il s'agissait de l'une des deux conditions indispensables pour réussir dans la vie : toujours croire en ses rêves et ne jamais manquer de courage. Puisque Sandra respectait ces deux préceptes, son succès futur était quasiment assuré.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Garder la tête haute

M. Lebattu observa la note qu'il venait d'apposer sur la copie de Sandra Lance. Douze, ce qui représentait six à sept points de moins que les résultats qu'elle obtenait en début d'année scolaire. Sa conscience n'était pas entachée par ce nombre, car il était parfaitement légitime.

Sandra avait montré ses limites à la fin du premier trimestre. Elle connaissait les bases de la pokémonologie, ce qui lui avait permis de s'en tirer avec une excellente moyenne jusque-là, mais son savoir n'allait pas plus loin, hormis en ce qui concernait les dragons. Si elle était assurément incollable à leur sujet, les informations dont elle disposait concernant les seize autres espèces de pokémon étaient très limitées, et comme elle n'étudiait pas, ses devoirs s'en ressentaient.

\- Le chauvinisme ne te mènera pas loin, commenta-t-il avec un sourire ironique en lui rendant son travail. Même si je sais que ta famille est spécialisée dans le dressage des dragons depuis plusieurs générations, il n'y a pas qu'eux, dans la vie. Comment espères-tu vaincre des adversaires d'un autre type si tu ignores tout d'eux, à commencer par leurs forces et leurs faiblesses ?

\- En étant la plus forte, répliqua Sandra du tac-au-tac. Et en n'ayant aucune faiblesse.

\- L'inculture est pourtant la pire de toute. Et pour l'heure, c'est le seul trait de caractère dont tu fais étalage. Continue à cette allure et tes notes auront chuté de plus de moitié d'ici la fin de l'année.

La fillette jeta un regard dédaigneux à la feuille que Lebattu laissa tomber sur sa table. Elle détestait ce cornichon dégingandé aux épaules voutées et aux lunettes presque aussi épaisses que ses sourcils. Comment voulait-il qu'elle apprenne quoi que ce soit dans ses cours ? Ils étaient tellement soporifiques !

Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle le tenait des combats disputés par son oncle à l'Arène d'Ébènelle, auxquels elle avait toujours assisté avec assiduité. Elle n'était pas faite pour étudier ou s'user les fesses sur un banc d'école. Le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait de retenir ce qui lui faisait défaut, c'était en tant que spectatrice, voire actrice, et certainement pas en se fatiguant les yeux sur les pages d'un livre, comme Peter avait coutume de le faire.

La cloche retentit, marquant la fin de l'heure, et accessoirement de la matinée. Sandra enfonça rageusement son contrôle dans son sac, sans se soucier de le froisser. Telle qu'elle se connaissait, elle savait qu'elle le réduirait sans doute en charpie d'ici au moment où elle se coucherait.

\- Bah alors, Sandra, siffla Bastien, l'un de ses camarades, tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle de classe. Tu fais moins la maligne, maintenant que tu n'es plus la meilleure.

\- Tout ça, ce n'est que la théorie. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est la pratique.

\- Mais bien sûr... Arrête de faire ta mytho, on sait très bien que tu te donnes des grands airs juste parce que tu es la nièce d'un Champion d'Arène, mais en fait, t'es rien d'autre qu'une tocarde.

\- C'est vrai, ça, renchérit Amy, une brune dotée d'une voix haut perchée que Sandra n'avait jamais pu supporter. Si tu étais si douée que ça, tu serais toujours première de la classe. C'est sûr qu'avec un douze, il n'y a plus de quoi se vanter. Ça fait quoi de se retrouver inférieure à tout le monde après t'être crue supérieure ?

Sandra dut serrer les poings pour ne pas répliquer avec leur aide. Si Karai avait été là, elle aurait eu tôt fait de leur montrer de quel bois elle était faite, au lieu de quoi elle était condamnée à passer pour une faible et une incompétente en présence de ces moins-que-rien.

Sa frustration était telle qu'elle enfonça ses ongles pourtant courts dans la chair. Dire qu'il aurait suffi d'un combat pokémon pour leur donner une bonne leçon et les réduire au silence. S'ils la voyaient à l'œuvre, ils ne remettraient plus en doute son talent, ils s'inclineraient peut-être même devant elle, or elle devait supporter leurs quolibets, à défaut de pouvoir répliquer de la meilleure manière qui soit.

\- Un jour... fulmina-t-elle entre ses dents. Un jour, je vous le ferai regretter.

C'était difficile pour elle qui ne connaissait la patience que de nom, sans jamais avoir été capable de mettre sa définition en pratique, et surtout pour son orgueil, qui était en attendant obligé de souffrir.

Sandra traversa la cour d'un pas furieux, en donnant des coups de pieds à tous les gravillons qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. La file était déjà dense, au réfectoire, mais elle repéra sans peine Peter devant le petit pin taillé en pointe, qui était devenu leur point de rendez-vous.

\- Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? s'enquit-il poliment.

\- Est-ce que je t'en pose, moi, des questions ?

Le garçon se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui-même et n'osa plus prononcer un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rempli leur plateau et trouvé une table vacante pour s'y installer. Quand Sandra aboyait dès sa première phrase, cela signifiait qu'elle était d'humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à l'accoutumée, et qu'il valait mieux s'y prendre avec une armure et des pincettes.

Alors que Sandra s'attaquait férocement à sa salade, un groupe d'élèves de première année passa à leur hauteur et lui jeta un regard qui s'accompagna de ricanements. Elle se mit à mastiquer avec encore plus d'ardeur, tout en piquant violemment les feuilles imbibées de sauce.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Peter sur un ton qui se voulait prudent, et prêt à se servir de son plateau comme d'un bouclier si besoin.

\- Tu as déjà eu la sensation de patauger dans un monde plein d'abrutis ?

\- Hum... Non, pas exactement.

\- Bah moi oui, et je peux te dire que ça n'a rien d'agréable.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais exactement quel est le problème ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à le résoudre.

Peter se sentit particulièrement hypocrite en formulant cette hypothèse. Sandra avait toujours été bien plus débrouillarde que lui, qui n'était bon qu'à s'aplatir devant Kévin et ses sbires. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui offrir son soutien quand il était incapable de se confronter à ses propres ennuis ?

\- Il y a que depuis la fin du premier trimestre, j'ai des résultats complètement nuls en pokémonologie, et tous ces idiots qui étaient jaloux de moi se font maintenant une joie de me rabaisser.

\- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas surtout dû au fait que tu aies une très légère tendance à la vantardise ?

\- En quoi c'est de la vantardise de se présenter comme la meilleure quand il est évident que je le suis ?

\- Effectivement... admit Peter qui estimait moins dangereux de ne pas la contrarier. C'est peut-être un peu cavalier de ma part de te suggérer ça, mais... Est-ce que tu as envisagé la possibilité d'étudier ?

\- Étudier ? Moi ? J'ai une tête à rester assise sur une chaise pendant une heure en fixant les pages d'un cahier ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais ça te permettrait de les faire taire. Si tu obtiens de nouveau des résultats supérieurs aux autres, ils ne pourront plus te piquer dans ton orgueil.

L'idée était séduisante, Sandra devait bien l'admettre, mais il lui suffisait de songer à travailler et elle sentait déjà son crâne souffrir d'un début de migraine. Il fallait croire qu'elle était indubitablement incompatible avec l'école.

\- Et si... Et si je te donnais des cours ? proposa Peter.

\- Non merci, j'ai encore ma dignité et il est hors de question que je te doive quoi que ce soit.

Le garçon observa sa cousine. De la fierté, elle n'en manquait pas, effectivement. Quel dommage que lui-même ne puisse pas en dire autant. Il gâchait ses compétences en dressage pour se garantir un minimum de paix, alors que Sandra, elle, aurait au contraire besoin de réussir pour assurer sa tranquillité.

\- Parfois, je me dis que je voudrais que tu sois à ma place, et moi à la tienne... murmura-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux parler plus fort ?

\- Euh... Non, rien. Je réfléchissais juste.

Peter ramena son attention sur le contenu de son assiette et leur déjeuner se poursuivit en silence. Quand il eut terminé, il rassembla toute sa vaisselle et ses déchets sur son plateau, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Sandra lui intima de rester assis.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas fini ?

Il lui semblait pourtant que c'était le cas. Elle avait clôturé son repas par une baie Nanab et un grand verre d'eau. À quoi bon attendre ? Peter eut vite la réponse à cette question lorsqu'il vit le groupe d'enfants qui s'étaient moqués de Sandra se diriger vers le tapis roulant qui menait les plateaux à la plonge.

Presque avec délicatesse, Sandra arrangea les trois pans de la peau de sa baie Nanab, qui atterrit aux pieds de Bastien au terme d'un lancer parfaitement exécuté. Personne ne la remarqua avant que l'élève ne pose le pied dessus. Il glissa et tomba face la première, dans un grand bruit d'assiette brisée. De la sauce tomate barbouillait son pull lorsqu'il se redressa.

\- Bah alors, Bastien ? lança Sandra, tandis qu'une vague d'hilarité parcourait le réfectoire. C'est parce que tu es devant moi en classe que ta tête a gonflé au point de te faire perdre l'équilibre ?

\- Espèce de sale peste, je suis sûr que c'est toi.

\- Bah vas-y, prouve-le, petit génie.

Comme il en était incapable, Bastien se contenta de fulminer, tandis qu'un surveillant accourait sur les lieux de l'accident. Il aida le garçon à ramasser les morceaux de vaisselle cassée qui jonchaient le sol, pendant que Sandra jubilait.

\- Tu n'as pas peur des représailles ? s'enquit Peter avec un soupçon d'anxiété.

\- Des représailles ? Peuh... Qu'il vienne donc, cet imbécile. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. La seule chose qui m'agace, c'est de ne pas pouvoir lui donner la correction qu'il mérite en lui prouvant que je suis meilleure dresseuse qu'il ne le sera jamais.

\- Sandra... Tu ne devrais quand même pas t'avancer autant. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, ils s'acharneront sur toi avec autant d'ardeur qu'ils le font déjà en cours de pokémonologie, et je sais que même si tu joues les dures, ça t'affectera.

Si seulement il connaissait la vérité, il ne dirait pas cela... Peter parlait en toute ignorance, car il n'avait jamais vu Karai à l'œuvre, ni Sandra la diriger durant un combat. Elle avait conscience de son potentiel. Elle ne se surestimait pas, elle était vraiment très douée. Comment une fillette qui parvenait à dresser seule une jeune dragonne, sans aucune aide extérieure, pouvait-elle ne pas l'être ?

\- Je ne suis pas une pleurnicharde dans ton genre, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai toujours su encaisser les coups et garder la tête haute. Même quand c'est difficile, il suffit que je réfléchisse à la façon dont je me vengerai et ça m'aide à tout supporter.

\- La vengeance n'a jamais été une solution.

\- La lâcheté non plus, et pourtant tu es un spécialiste dans ce domaine.

Peter ne releva pas et jeta un regard discret en direction de la table où Kévin déjeunait en compagnie de sa bande. Si Sandra découvrait à quel point elle avait raison, jamais plus elle ne lui adresserait la parole. Elle aurait bien trop honte d'avoir un cousin aussi couard que lui.

Bastien et ses amis ayant fini par s'éloigner, Sandra se leva et alla à son tour déposer son plateau sur le tapis roulant. Peter l'imita sans un mot, puis la suivit hors du réfectoire, tout en enfilant ses moufles et en enroulant soigneusement son écharpe autour de son cou.

Sandra lui adressa un regard blasé. Elle-même ne portait qu'un gilet en laine, bien que les températures soient à peine supérieures à zéro. À cette période de l'année, le climat était toujours dans le négatif, à Ébènelle. Ici, il faisait presque chaud, par comparaison.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner à la bibliothèque ? demanda Peter pendant qu'ils traversaient la cour, quasiment déserte car tous les élèves préféraient se réfugier à l'intérieur.

\- Non merci, éclate-toi tout seul. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller faire une partie de baby-foot. Il n'y a que toi qui préfères étudier au lieu de t'amuser.

Peter ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Au même titre qu'il devrait se montrer plus courageux, être un peu moins têtue ne ferait pas de mal à Sandra. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne pouvaient toutefois se défaire aisément de ces défauts qui les caractérisaient. Ils étaient inscrits au plus profond d'eux et ne se balayaient pas d'un revers de la main.

Pire que cela, ils n'étaient même pas capables de s'influencer mutuellement. La tempérance de Peter était inefficace sur Sandra, tout comme la bravoure de sa cousine n'irradiait pas jusqu'à lui.

Le garçon fit donc ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, c'est-à-dire rien. Il haussa les épaules et regarda Sandra tourner les talons, avant de l'imiter.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Au pied du mur

M. Johnson balaya du regard la salle où ses élèves s'exerçaient. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur Peter Lance, qui était en train d'échauffer son Minidraco en vue des duels à suivre. Ce garçon l'intriguait depuis le début de l'année. Fils d'un Champion d'Arène, le professeur avait préféré attendre de le voir en action avant de se forger son opinion. Il n'avait pas été déçu.

Peter était très prometteur. Il disposait de solides connaissances et faisait montre de beaucoup d'empathie envers les pokémon. Studieux, attentif, il écoutait les conseils qu'on lui donnait. Il avait très vite développé de bonnes techniques d'entraînement, raison pour laquelle Johnson ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ses résultats désastreux en combat. Même face à des adversaires qui semblaient avoir un niveau inférieur au sien, il était incapable de triompher. Il n'avait pas remporté un seul match jusqu'à présent.

D'ordinaire, l'enseignant se déplaçait parmi les binômes pour observer un peu le travail de tout le monde, répondre aux questions et dispenser ses recommandations, mais pas ce jour-là. Il avait décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur l'affrontement que disputerait Peter, afin de comprendre quel était son problème.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Johnson à ses élèves. Parfait ! J'ai déjà procédé au tirage au sort, donc quand j'annoncerai votre nom et celui de votre adversaire, vous vous dirigerez vers une portion de terrain vacante et vous attendrez mon coup de sifflet pour débuter l'affrontement. Allons-y. Peter et Kévin !

Le garçon blêmit, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait affronter son ennemi juré. Il avait appris à perdre tous ses matchs, et pas seulement ceux qui l'opposaient à ses bourreaux, de manière à ce qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, car en dépit des apparences, Kévin était loin d'être un idiot.

Il adressa un sourire méprisant à Peter lorsqu'il se positionna face à lui, son Débugant à ses côtés. Drake les foudroya du regard à tour de rôle. Il avait une envie farouche de leur donner une bonne leçon, mais il devait suivre les ordres de son dresseur, aussi stupides soient-ils à ses yeux.

Le sifflement de Johnson retentit et Peter se raidit en constatant que l'enseignant se tenait tout près d'eux. Quand il était là, il lui était plus difficile de tricher. Duper des élèves était une chose, mais abuser un professeur en était une autre. Il serait capable de repérer une erreur volontaire au premier coup d'œil, comme il ne manqua pas de le démontrer :

\- Peter, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à ton pokémon d'esquiver ? Il est rapide, il aurait eu le temps d'échapper à ce Pisto-Poing.

\- Je... C'est parce que je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand vous êtes à proximité, monsieur. Ça me stresse.

\- Ça stresse aussi ton pokémon, visiblement. Il a raté la première attaque que tu lui as ordonné, Ouragan, alors que j'ai eu l'occasion de constater qu'il la maîtrisait parfaitement à l'entraînement.

La respiration de Peter s'accéléra, en même temps que les sourcils de Kévin se fronçaient. Pourquoi Johnson s'intéressait-il spécialement à leur duel ? Pour quelle raison restait-il là, au lieu d'effectuer sa ronde habituelle ? Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Que fallait-il faire ?

\- Allons, ressaisissez-vous et concentrez-vous, intima le professeur. Vous pouvez faire beaucoup mieux.

Peter acquiesça avec une telle rigidité qu'il s'étonna de ne pas entendre sa nuque grincer. De la sueur perlait sur son front et tout son corps frissonnait. Quant à son cœur, il battait si fort que le garçon avait du mal à entendre ce qui se disait autour de lui, l'écho de son rythme effréné se répercutant jusque dans sa tête.

\- Drake, Groz'Yeux, et enchaîne avec Ligotage.

Un éclat de jubilation apparut dans le regard de son pokémon. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, celui où il pourrait enfin écraser son adversaire. Plus question de se laisser humilier.

\- Météores ! s'époumona Kévin.

Des étoiles tranchantes produites par son Débugant fondirent sur Drake, qui les repoussa habilement avec sa queue. Quelques entailles superficielles se creusèrent sur ses écailles, mais rien qui risque de le handicaper pour le reste du combat. Ses prunelles dardèrent celle de son adversaire, avant qu'il s'enroule autour de lui.

\- Et maintenant, Peter ? interrogea Johnson. Quelle est la stratégie la plus logique ?

\- Cage-Éclair, grogna le garçon, une capacité que Drake s'empressa d'exécuter.

Un courant électrique de faible intensité parcouru le corps du Débugant, qui se retrouva paralysé. Cela n'empêcha pas Kévin de lui crier ses ordres, ce qui lui valut de se faire réprimander par l'enseignant.

\- Tout ce que tu fais, c'est paniquer ton pokémon et te casser la voix pour rien. Junior ne va retrouver sa mobilité que lorsque les effets de la capacité commenceront à se dissiper.

Drake déroula sa queue pour libérer sa proie, qui bougeait au ralenti. Peter fixa le terrain en silence, tâchant d'ignorer les yeux que Johnson avait ramenés sur lui. Le professeur ne lui laissa cependant pas d'autre choix que de lui accorder son attention, car il se racla la gorge, avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que son altération de statut disparaisse et qu'il mette ton Minidraco K.O. ? Vas-y !

\- D-Drake, bégaya Peter, tout en sachant ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Ouragan.

Rassemblant toute sa puissance, le jeune dragon se déchaîna sur son adversaire. Le Débugant fut agité dans un sens, puis dans un autre, avant d'être projeté sur le flanc et de ne pas se relever. Drake rampa jusqu'à lui pour le dominer avec condescendance, avant de fouetter l'air de sa queue en direction de Kévin.

\- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile, commenta Johnson.

Peter aurait voulu acquiescer, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une Cage-Éclair, lui aussi. Il était incapable de bouger, ni même de parler, car sa gorge était nouée. Quant à son regard, il ne parvenait pas à le détourner de celui de Kévin, dans lequel il ne distinguait que de la rage et, si sa peur ne lui jouait pas des tours, une lueur assassine.

\- Serrez-vous la main, invita le professeur. Ce n'est pas obligatoire à la fin d'un combat, mais c'est une marque de respect et de fair-play.

Celle de Peter était moite et tremblante, tout comme ses jambes lorsqu'il fit quelques pas à la rencontre de Kévin. Ce dernier, au contraire, avait les muscles bandés. Tout son corps était crispé, de ses poings à sa mâchoire. Lorsque l'Ébèlien lui offrit sa paume, son ennemi la broya avec tant de force qu'il aurait presque pu lui briser les os.

\- À présent, passez aux soins, dicta Johnson. De quoi vos pokémon ont-ils besoin ?

\- D'un Rappel, répondit aussitôt Kévin en essayant de masquer la fureur qui durcissait sa voix. Et d'un Anti-Para. Puis de repos, pour se remettre de son affrontement.

\- Excellent. Et Drake ?

\- D'une Potion. Et de repos également.

Peter avait répondu dans un murmure à peine audible, les yeux rivés sur la pointe de ses souliers. Il avait beau sentir le regard noir de Kévin braqué sur lui, il était bien trop apeuré pour s'y confronter.

\- Bien, bien, commenta Johnson. Allez-y.

La salle d'entraînement comportait plusieurs armoires à pharmacie, dans lesquelles les élèves avaient le droit de prendre les objets de soin nécessaires à la guérison de leurs pokémon. Au cours de leurs deux premières années de dressage, cependant, ils devaient obtenir l'accord préalable de leur professeur avant de les utiliser, pour éviter les erreurs ou les mauvais dosages qui pouvaient se révéler parfois tout sauf bénéfiques.

\- Peter ? appela Johnson au moment où il s'éloignait. Attends-moi à la fin du cours, j'aimerais te parler.

Si l'intéressé n'avait pas déjà été pâle comme la mort, il aurait sûrement blêmi davantage. Incapable d'articuler une réponse, il se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de se diriger vers une armoire différente de celle de Kévin. Il était en train de parcourir les étagères, à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin, quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son bourreau et fut si effrayé que, l'espace d'une seconde, il redouta de faire une crise cardiaque. Dans sa panique, Peter lâcha la Potion qui rebondit aux pieds de Kévin. Celui-ci l'écrasa, répandant son contenu sur le sol, après qu'elle eut émis un bruit de verre brisé.

\- Fais attention, maladroit. C'est fragile, ces choses-là, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Peter recula autant que le meuble le lui permettait, mais il ne tarda pas à sentir son montant en bois s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates. Kévin fit un pas menaçant vers lui, ce qui lui fit regretter de ne pas mesurer la taille d'un Rattata, pour se faufiler loin de cette situation oppressante.

\- Alors comme ça, le petit Peter attendait l'occasion de m'humilier devant le prof ? Tu vas me payer ça, débile. Je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

Sur ces mots, il claqua l'une des portes de l'armoire, qui heurta les doigts de Peter. Le garçon poussa un cri de douleur, étouffé par les ordres que les apprentis dresseurs hurlaient au quatre coins de la salle. Pour le moment, seuls deux binômes, dont le leur, avaient terminé leur combat.

Les larmes aux yeux, Peter pressa sa main blessée contre lui et attendit que Kévin se soit éloigné pour ramasser les tessons de verre et éponger la flaque violette de Potion. Il en prit ensuite une autre sur l'étagère, qu'il porta à Drake, resté sur le terrain.

Après l'avoir rappelé dans sa pokéball, Peter s'installa dans un coin de la salle, appréhendant la fin de l'heure. Johnson allait probablement lui demander de lui expliquer ses précédentes défaites. Qu'allait-il répondre à cela ? Il ne pouvait accuser Kévin et ses amis du harcèlement moral qu'ils lui faisaient subir, car il n'avait aucune preuve. Ce serait sa seule parole contre les leurs.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, les matchs étaient terminés et les pokémon soignés. Peter était en train de se relever quand une ombre se dressa devant lui, celle de l'enseignant. Il déglutit avec difficulté, puis attendit que l'homme prenne la parole.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai à te dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Johnson.

\- Non, m-monsieur, bafouilla Peter en espérant avoir l'air sincère.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt une question que je souhaite te poser. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- J-Je fais q-quoi, monsieur ?

\- Perdre tous tes combats. Drake est un excellent pokémon, très bien entraîné de surcroît, et toi, tu es loin d'être un idiot. La stratégie et le dressage sont deux domaines que tu maîtrises.

\- Il... Il faut croire que les autres sont meilleurs que moi, monsieur, répondit Peter qui reprenait progressivement le contrôle de sa voix.

\- Ce que je crois surtout, c'est mon expérience, et mon expérience me souffle que ce n'est pas le cas, alors je réitère ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Peter baissa la tête, en quête d'une réponse à fournir. Il n'avait pas l'aisance de Sandra pour inventer des histoires ou des explications, encore moins susceptibles de convaincre son professeur.

\- Je suis simplement plus doué pour la théorie que pour la pratique, monsieur, finit-il par murmurer. Ma cousine n'arrête de me dire que je ne suis qu'un peureux et elle a raison. Les combats... J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas fait pour moi.

\- Il me semble pourtant avoir lu dans ton dossier que tu ambitionnais de devenir dresseur. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours prétendu ?

\- Je le voulais, oui, d'autant que c'est une tradition dans ma famille, mais maintenant... Je n'en suis plus très sûr.

Peter n'était même pas certain que ses paroles soient un mensonge. À force de se présenter aux yeux des autres comme un médiocre apprenti dresseur et d'accumuler les défaites, il était en train de se dégoûter lentement de cette discipline qu'il avait pourtant toujours adorée, essentiellement grâce à son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, alors ? L'élevage ? Parce que même en coordination, il est toujours utile de savoir se battre.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment, monsieur. Est-ce que je peux y aller, maintenant ? Sandra va se demander où je suis passé, et elle est d'encore plus mauvaise humeur quand je la fais attendre.

\- Hum... Oui, vas-y, capitula Johnson en accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste de la main.

Peter ne se le fit pas répéter et tourna précipitamment les talons, trop heureux de fuir cette conversation. Le professeur, quant à lui, ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse hors de la salle. Il n'était pas dupe et continuait à penser que ce garçon cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?


	24. Chapitre 24 : La revanche de Kévin

Cette victoire forcée face à Kévin transforma le quotidien de Peter. Puisque ses bourreaux recommençaient à lui faire vivre l'enfer, il n'avait plus jugé utile de continuer à perdre ses combats, ce qui était une erreur. Après avoir enchaîné les défaites, c'étaient désormais les succès qu'il collectionnait, et cela lui attira les foudres de bon nombre d'autres élèves, à mesure qu'il les surpassait.

Comme ils se contentaient seulement de lui jeter des regards noirs ou de maugréer sur son passage, Peter ne se souciait pas vraiment d'eux. Le seul qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était Kévin. Ce dernier avait beau avoir repris son harcèlement de plus belle, le garçon était persuadé que le pire était encore à venir.

Quand M. Johnson annonça qu'ils devraient mener un nouveau combat l'un contre l'autre, trois semaines après celui que Peter avait remporté, l'Ébèlien se décomposa. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce fut en tremblant comme une feuille qu'il s'avança sur la portion de terrain où leur match se tiendrait.

Drake fouetta l'air de sa queue dans une manœuvre d'intimidation, tandis que Junior le Débugant entrechoquait ses poings. Le visage de Kévin n'exprimait rien, ce qui était loin de rassurer Peter. D'habitude, il y avait toujours quelque chose à y lire, qu'il s'agisse de cruauté ou de fureur, raison pour laquelle cette neutralité fit monter son appréhension d'un cran. Elle était trop peu naturelle pour ne pas aiguiser sa méfiance.

Quel que soit ce que Kévin avait en tête, cependant, Peter voyait mal comment le contrer, ou même anticiper son action. S'il n'avait jamais été capable de se soustraire aux vendettas de son adversaire, ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'il y parviendrait.

Le coup de sifflet de Johnson lança le combat. Peter hésita une fraction de seconde, puis songea que, de toute façon, une défaite ne suffirait pas à ramener un certain calme entre Kévin et lui. Pour la plus grande joie de Drake, il lui ordonna de passer à l'offensive avec Ouragan.

Il fut toutefois devancé par le Débugant, qui utilisa Bluff. Surpris, le jeune dragon recula jusqu'à percuter les jambes de Peter. Kévin, tout en laissant échapper un ricanement, invita son pokémon à poursuivre avec Charge.

\- Ligotage !

Au moment où le type combat heurta Drake, celui-ci enroula sa queue autour de sa cheville et l'enveloppa progressivement de son corps, son étreinte se contractant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Le Débugant poussa un gémissement de douleur, avant de réussir à dégager son poing et à marteler les écailles solides du Minidraco.

\- Junior, reviens par ici, ordonna Kévin quand son partenaire se fut libéré.

L'intéressé obéit aussitôt, pendant que Peter fronçait les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette stratégie ? Depuis quand un dresseur rappelait-il son pokémon vers lui en plein match ? Kévin avait forcément une idée en tête, mais laquelle ? L'Ébèlien ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse, à son grand dam.

Ce fut cette fois-ci un véritable hurlement qui franchit la bouche du Débugant quand Kévin saisit son bras entre ses mains pour le tordre violemment. Le cri s'accompagna d'un craquement sinistre, produit par un os. Peter, horrifié, plaqua une paume sur sa bouche, pendant que Drake fondait sur l'autre élève.

Il en oublia totalement que Junior était son adversaire, car il n'aimait pas voir un pokémon souffrir aussi cruellement et injustement. Prêt à s'en prendre à Kévin, il fut toutefois interrompu non par Peter, trop choqué pour réagir, mais par un sifflement strident, émis par M. Johnson.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? interrogea ce dernier en se précipitant vers eux.

\- C'est lui, monsieur ! accusa aussitôt Kévin en pointant sa victime de prédilection du doigt. Lui et sa sale bête, ils ont blessé Junior.

L'intéressé était prostré aux pieds de son maître. Ses yeux troubles ne fixaient rien d'autre que son membre brisé, qu'il serait contre lui de sa patte valide. Drake l'observa avec un mélange de fureur et de compassion. De fureur, parce qu'il ne fit rien pour rétablir la vérité, et de compassion parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose s'était cassé en lui, de bien plus grave qu'un os.

\- Peter, explique-toi ! intima Johnson.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, monsieur. C'est...

\- Il a utilisé Ligotage, coupa Kévin. Son dragon a enroulé sa queue autour du bras de Junior et a tiré jusqu'à l'entendre hurler.

\- C'est faux ! protesta Peter. Je ne... Je...

Il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne trouvait plus ses mots. S'il avait l'habitude de souffrir à cause de Kévin, voir son ennemi juré faire étalage de sa violence et de son sadisme sur un pokémon, de surcroît le sien, était à ses yeux le comble de l'immondice.

\- Peter, rappelle Drake dans sa pokéball et va t'asseoir dans un coin, ordonna le professeur. Les autres, le cours est terminé, rendez-vous immédiatement en salle d'étude. Quant à toi, Kévin, tu vas me suivre. Nous allons conduire Junior à l'infirmerie.

D'ordinaire parfaitement docile, Peter fut incapable d'exécuter l'instruction qui venait de lui être donnée. Les autres élèves le foudroyèrent du regard en passant près de lui, pendant que Johnson s'éloignait en tenant Kévin par l'épaule d'une main paternaliste. Resté seul, l'Ébèlien se laissa tomber au centre de la salle, pendant que Drake posait sa tête sur ses genoux, d'une façon qui se voulait réconfortante.

* * *

\- Pauvre Junior, gémit Kévin, assis à côté de la table d'auscultation où l'infirmière, après avoir réduit la fracture, était occupée à bander le bras du Débugant blessé. Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ?

\- Avec du temps et du repos, affirma la jeune femme.

Elle s'appelait Johanna et était une parente éloignée des Joëlle qui avaient la charge des Centre Pokémon. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas roux, mais blond vénitien, assortis à ses sourcils épais. Elle avait un visage doux, prévenant, éclairé par deux yeux émeraude qui débordaient de bienveillance.

\- Ça va aller, Kévin ? demanda M. Johnson. Je peux te laisser ici ? J'ai... pas mal de choses à voir avec le principal, alors...

\- Oui, c'est bon, monsieur, même si ça n'ira vraiment totalement que lorsque Peter aura payé pour ce que son pokémon a infligé au mien.

Le professeur observa son élève avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis tourna les talons. L'infirmerie était située dans le bâtiment où le personnel était chargé de prendre soin des pokémon des élèves en dehors des heures où ils étaient autorisés à les avoir avec eux. L'endroit jouxtait la partie administrative de l'école.

Johnson toqua un coup sec contre la porte de M. Fontaret et fut aussitôt invité à entrer. L'homme, installé derrière son bureau, leva les yeux vers son enseignant, tout en désignant d'un geste de la main la chaise qui lui faisait face.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-il avec gravité.

\- Et pas des moindres. Un... incident est survenu pendant le cours de dressage. Un pokémon a eu le bras cassé, et d'après son jeune dresseur, cette blessure aurait été causée délibérément.

\- Aurait été ?

\- Je n'ai pas assisté à la scène, révéla Johnson, et ce que j'en ai entendu me laisse dubitatif. Les élèves n'ignorent pas qu'une telle action mène généralement à un renvoi définitif et si des accidents arrivent parfois, dans un excès de zèle ou d'impulsivité, ça ne conduit jamais à un membre brisé.

\- Qui sont les concernés ?

\- Peter Lance et Kévin Trudeau.

\- Peter Lance ? répéta Fontaret avec un froncement de sourcils. Voilà un moment que je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui, et heureusement, parce que j'ai fort à faire avec sa cousine Sandra. C'était madame Elmire, je crois, qui se plaignait le plus souvent de son attitude.

\- Je pense qu'il se passe des choses étranges autour de ce garçon. Il est brillant, mais il a obtenu des résultats calamiteux en cours pendant plusieurs semaines, avant de se mettre à remporter brusquement tous ses matchs.

\- Autrement dit ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il a fait exprès d'être mauvais, mais j'ignore pourquoi. En tout cas, Peter n'est pas le genre de garçon que j'imagine faire volontairement du mal à quelqu'un, encore moins à un pokémon.

\- Il a un Minidraco, c'est ça ? fit Fontaret en consultant le dossier de l'intéressé. Les dragons sont parfois impulsifs et colériques, il a peut-être échappé à son contrôle.

\- Peut-être, mais j'en doute. Drake est très bien dressé et il avait le potentiel pour gagner ce combat. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire montre d'une telle violence, d'autant que personne n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de lui jusqu'à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire, Bill ? Si ce n'est ni Peter ni son pokémon qui sont responsables, alors quelle explication avez-vous à me fournir ?

\- Je...

En réalité, Johnson n'en savait rien. Il était quasiment convaincu que le petit Lance n'avait pas agi ainsi, mais dans ce cas, cela signifierait que le coupable ne pouvait être que Kévin, or quel enfant irait casser le bras de son propre pokémon ? Pour accuser Peter, de surcroît ?

\- Il va falloir réunir une commission d'urgence pour statuer sur le sort de ce garçon, indiqua Fontaret. Où est-il, en ce moment ?

\- Je lui ai demandé d'attendre mon retour dans la salle de dressage.

\- Allez le chercher et dites-lui que je veux le voir dans mon bureau. Je vais commencer par l'interroger, après quoi je m'occuperai de Kévin Trudeau. En fonction de ce qu'ils révèleront et de l'avis des autres professeurs, je prendrai une décision définitive. Les Lance ne sont cependant pas en odeur de sainteté, dans cette école, et j'ai peur que ça ne joue pas en sa faveur.

Johnson se contenta d'acquiescer, à défaut d'avoir des preuves à avancer pour étayer ses arguments, puis quitta le bureau. Quand il avait voulu interroger Peter, avant de mener Kévin et Junior à l'infirmerie, celui-ci était si troublé qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer. Il espérait que l'enfant se montrerait un peu plus loquace, à présent que son avenir au sein de l'établissement était menacé.

* * *

Sandra profita de ce que le surveillant avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre pour lancer l'avion en papier qu'elle venait de plier. Il plana pendant quelques secondes à travers la pièce, pour atterrir sur le bureau d'un autre élève, qui se tourna aussitôt vers elle. C'était l'un de ceux qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt, sans aucune explication, et qui avaient pris place sur les tables libres.

Elle était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait des deuxièmes années qui étaient dans la classe de Peter, mais comme son cousin ne se trouvait pas parmi eux, elle avait quelques doutes. Qui plus est, elle ne s'intéressait pas assez à ses condisciples pour les reconnaître à coup sûr.

D'un geste, elle fit signe au garçon, un jeune métis aux cheveux coupés très courts, de lui renvoyer son avion. Il s'exécuta et elle le remercia en levant un pouce, mais il avait projeté la feuille pliée avec un peu trop de force. Elle échoua au milieu de l'allée, deux mètres trop loin.

S'assurant que le surveillant était encore trop perdu dans ses pensées pour la remarquer, Sandra repoussa silencieusement sa chaise et se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Alors qu'elle était en train de se pencher pour ramasser son avion, une conversation, entretenue à voix basse par deux jeunes filles, parvint à ses oreilles.

\- À ton avis, il va être exclu définitivement ?

\- J'en suis sûre. De toute façon, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

\- Moi non plus. Avec tout ce que Kévin a dit sur lui, il faudrait être fou pour avoir envie d'être son amie. N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais pensé Peter capable d'aller jusqu'à blesser son pokémon.

\- Quoi ?

L'exclamation de Sandra brisa le silence monotone qui régnait dans la salle et les deux filles se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle. Dans son dos, la voix du surveillant s'éleva, lui ordonnant de retourner à sa place avant de recevoir une punition, mais elle l'ignora.

\- Peter a fait quoi ? insista-t-elle.

\- Il a ordonné à son pokémon de casser le bras du Débugant de Kévin. Eh, mais... Tu ne serais pas sa cousine, Sandra ? La petite peste dont tout le monde parle ?

\- Où est Peter ?

\- Monsieur Johnson lui a dit de rester dans la salle d'entraînement jusqu'à...

Sandra ne se donna pas la peine d'en écouter davantage. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la porte qui menait hors de l'étude. Le surveillant tenta de s'interposer, mais elle feinta pour l'esquiver et, une fois dehors, se mit à courir. Quels ennuis son idiot de cousin s'était-il encore attiré ?


	25. Chapitre 25 : Plaider non coupable

Peter essuya ses yeux rouges. Il aurait aimé ne pas pleurer, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il se sentait coupable du sort que Kévin avait infligé à son Débugant par sa faute, bien qu'il ne soit pas responsable de sa barbarie, et surtout, il s'inquiétait à propos de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Comment prouver son innocence ? Qui accepterait de le croire, ou plutôt de croire son bourreau assez fou pour blesser son pokémon ? C'était si invraisemblable que sa parole risquait de ne pas avoir beaucoup de poids face à celle de Kévin, et ce même s'il disait la vérité.

Machinalement, il caressait la tête de Drake, toujours lové sur ses genoux. Lui aussi semblait abattu, et Peter se demandait s'il avait conscience de la situation. Peut-être pas exactement, mais le dragon sentait sans doute sa peine.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'être renvoyé de l'école à proprement parler qui effrayait le garçon, mais plutôt d'être encore séparé de Sandra, après le temps qu'il lui avait fallu attendre pour qu'ils soient enfin réunis. Qui plus est, s'il était jugé coupable de l'incident, cela aurait des répercussions néfastes non seulement sur sa vie, mais également celle de son entourage.

Il avait beau être jeune, une telle accusation leur suivrait tout au long de son existence, comme une marque inscrite au fer rouge sur sa peau. Elle éclabousserait également son père. Comment un Champion d'Arène aussi honorable que Nicolas Lance pouvait-il avoir un fils violent envers les pokémon, se demanderait-on.

Bien que Peter ait déjà l'estomac noué, il se contracta davantage lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que M. Johnson l'avait laissé seul, mais il avait l'impression que cela avait duré à la fois un instant et une éternité.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et Peter hoqueta de surprise en voyant surgir non pas son professeur, mais Sandra, dont le visage était rouge de colère. Drake releva la tête en la reconnaissant et son jeune dresseur en profita pour se redresser sur ses genoux. Avant qu'il ait pu se mettre debout, cependant, elle l'avait rejoint pour lui asséner une grande tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de pokémon blessé ? tonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, je te jure. Je... Aïe !

Plutôt que de le laisser terminer, elle le frappa derechef, puis recula d'un pas, les mains sur les hanches, le regard noir.

\- Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? Bien sûr que je sais que ce n'est pas toi ! C'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé. Et que ça saute !

Peter poussa un soupir et déglutit péniblement, ravalant le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Il avait tout fait pour dissimuler ses ennuis à sa cousine, mais l'heure était venue de passer aux aveux. Il ne pouvait plus y couper.

\- Tu te souviens des trois garçons que tu as bombardés de gravier le jour de la rentrée ?

\- Les QI de Ramoloss ? Difficile d'oublier des idiots dans leur genre. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu avais raison quand tu affirmais qu'on ne faisait pas que se chamailler. Ils me persécutent depuis ma première année ici, en particulier Kévin.

\- Kévin... C'est lequel, déjà, celui-là ?

\- Il ressemble un peu à un Rattata.

Cette comparaison raviva le souvenir de Sandra, qui se remémora aussitôt un garçon plutôt râblé, avec un nez pointu et de grandes oreilles. Elle se rappelait également l'avoir caillassé, non sans une certaine satisfaction, dès son premier jour.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? reprocha-t-elle. Je leur aurais botté les fesses, moi.

\- Justement. Tu ne crois pas que tu as suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ? Et puis... J'avais trop honte pour t'en parler. Toi, tu es courageuse, alors que moi...

\- Tu es un gros peureux, ce n'est pas un scoop, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas le pétrin dans lequel tu te trouves.

\- Pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, je me suis résolu à perdre tous les combats que je livrais pendant les cours de dressage, avoua Peter, penaud. Et puis, il y a quelque temps, le prof ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai remporté un match face à Kévin, et ça n'a fait qu'intensifier sa haine à mon égard. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- C'est lui qui a cassé le bras de son Débugant pour accuser Drake.

Sandra cligna des paupières. En dépit de la fureur que lui inspirait une telle révélation, elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la brillante sournoiserie d'une telle action. Même elle n'oserait aller aussi loin pour nuire à quelqu'un, y compris à Peter, probablement parce qu'elle respectait trop les pokémon pour les traiter ainsi. Jamais elle ne ferait de mal à Karai, et si quelqu'un s'avisait de la blesser volontairement, il mériterait d'être poussé du haut d'une falaise.

\- Et le prof ? interrogea-t-elle. Il n'a rien vu ? Tu lui as expliqué, au moins ?

\- Non... Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots, et de toute façon, il... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me croirait ? Je n'ai aucune preuve.

\- Je peux toujours m'occuper de ce crétin jusqu'à ce qu'il passe aux aveux.

Sandra se frotta les mains avec une expression sadique qui arracha à Peter un petit rire nerveux. Son visage redevint cependant aussi anxieux et livide qu'il l'était quelques instants plus tôt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derechef, cette fois-ci sur M. Johnson. Le regard impénétrable, l'homme se dirigea vers eux.

\- Le principal veut te voir, mon garçon, annonça-t-il d'un ton qui n'exprimait ni pitié ni colère. Quant à toi, Sandra, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retourne en classe.

\- J'étais en salle d'étude.

\- Eh bien retournes-y.

\- Impossible, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Les accusés ont le droit à un avocat commis d'office, et je serai celui de Peter.

Elle avait entendu cette phrase dans une série que ses parents regardaient les vendredis soirs et elle s'était juré de la replacer un jour dans une conversation. Le contexte n'aurait pas pu être plus adéquat.

\- Sandra... soupira Johnson. Pardon de te le dire aussi franchement, mais le principal ne te porte pas dans son cœur, et j'ai peur que loin d'aider Peter, tu ne fasses qu'empirer la situ...

\- Il va m'entendre, le vieux schnock ! s'entêta la fillette. Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs ! Non mais regardez-le !

D'un geste de la main, elle désigna son cousin qui venait de se mettre debout et qui tremblait tellement, à cause de l'appréhension, qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à rappeler Drake dans sa pokéball.

\- C'est une chiffe-molle. Vous imaginez vraiment ça capable d'orchestrer l'attaque violente d'un pokémon ? Peter est incapable de faire du mal à un mimitoss, et je suis bien placée pour savoir de quoi je parle, ça fait huit ans que je le maltraite. Il paraît que même bébé, je le frappais avec mon hochet, et pourtant il n'a jamais perdu patience.

Sandra crut voir la commissure des lèvres de Johnson se soulever légèrement dans une esquisse de sourire, avant qu'il retrouve son masque de neutralité. Se raclant la gorge, il déclara :

\- Dans ton intérêt encore plus que celui de Peter, je doute que ce soit un argument à présenter au principal. Encore plus si tu l'appelles le vieux schnock.

\- C'est Kévin qui a fait le coup ! Peter, raconte-lui, c'est le moment ou jamais.

\- Je... Je... bafouilla l'intéressé. C'est... C'est vrai, monsieur. Kévin... Il me déteste. Il a fait ça dans l'espoir que je sois renvoyé.

Les sourcils de Johnson s'arquèrent. C'était bien l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il avait refusé de l'admettre. Si Peter disait la vérité, ce dont il était presque sûr, cela signifiait que ce garçon avait un grave problème psychologique. Faire preuve d'une telle violence à un aussi jeune âge... Il fallait dès à présent le remettre dans le droit chemin.

\- Je veux bien te croire, déclara Johnson, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre. Viens, maintenant. Ne faisons pas attendre monsieur Fontaret.

Peter lui emboîta le pas, imité par Sandra. Le professeur aurait voulu la raisonner et la dissuader de les suivre, convaincu qu'elle s'apprêtait à nuire davantage à son cousin qu'à l'aider, même si cela partait d'une bonne intention, mais il savait ce que ses collègues racontaient à son sujet. Une fois que la fillette avait une idée en tête, elle n'en démordait pas.

Ce fut sans un bruit qu'ils rejoignirent le bureau de Fontaret, en file indienne. Johnson s'arrêta devant la porte et toqua un unique coup avant que l'homme l'invite à entrer. Il poussa Peter à l'intérieur, tout en lui pressant l'épaule d'une main compatissante, et Sandra s'y engouffra à sa suite, le regard déterminé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? aboya aussitôt Fontaret.

\- Elle a tenu à défendre son cousin. D'après elle...

\- Mon client est innocent du crime dont on l'accuse ! annonça théâtralement l'intéressée. C'est un coup monté, un piège odieux, un...

\- Bon sang, Johnson ! Faites la sortir tout de suite ! Le cas est grave et j'ai plus important à faire que de supporter les caprices de Sandra Lance.

\- Obstruction ! Euh... Objection !

Les termes techniques se mélangeaient dans l'esprit de Sandra, tandis qu'elle foudroyait Fontaret d'un regard noir. Il n'arriverait pas à la faire taire aussi facilement. Elle devait absolument défendre Peter, car ce n'était pas avec son éloquence dont le niveau était inférieur à zéro qu'il parviendrait à prouver son innocence. Sans elle, autant dire qu'il était perdu.

\- Viens, Sandra, ordonna Johnson.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et fit plutôt un pas supplémentaire en direction du bureau de Fontaret, sur lequel elle plaqua ses paumes. Bien qu'elle soit à peine plus grande que le meuble, son expression colérique parvenait presque à la rendre intimidante.

\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'encadrer, mais là, il est question de Peter et...

\- Sandra, si dans dix secondes, tu n'as pas quitté cette pièce, je te jure que je vous renvoie tous les deux, menaça Fontaret, exaspéré.

Johnson la saisit par le poignet et la força à reculer, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, car Sandra se débattait avec férocité. Il dut presque la soulever de terre pour réussir à quitter la pièce, et une fois dehors, il lui fallut la retenir pour qu'elle ne refasse pas aussitôt irruption.

\- Arrête ça, veux-tu ? gronda-t-il en passant un bras musclé autour de la frêle taille de l'enfant.

\- Ce principal est un véritable abruti ! Il ne va rien vouloir entendre et en plus, Peter ne sait pas se défendre. Il n'a toujours été bon qu'à se faire accuser à ma place.

Johnson se gratta la tête, réfléchissant à un plan. Il finit par avoir une idée, au moment où Sandra enfonçait ses doigts dans sa chair pour le forcer à desserrer son étreinte. Il l'empoigna cette fois-ci par les épaules et l'obligea à pivoter sur elle-même pour qu'elle soit face à lui, avant de s'accroupir à hauteur de son visage.

\- Écoute-moi, Sandra, au lieu de t'agiter dans tous les sens. Je veux bien t'aider à essayer de prouver l'innocence de ton cousin, mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu te calmes et que tu suives mes consignes.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai une tête à obéir aux ordres ?

\- Tu vas devoir t'y résoudre si tu tiens à ce que Peter s'en sorte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, riposta la fillette.

\- Si par te débrouiller tu entends vous faire exclure tous les deux, aucun doute que tu y parviendras. Je suis sérieux, Sandra. J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper du cas de ton cousin et te surveiller en même temps pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Alors soit tu restes tranquille, soit ça va mal se terminer pour tout le monde. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Sandra ouvrit la bouche et la referma dans la foulée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se soumettre à qui que ce soit, mais elle tenait à sauver Peter de la catastrophe, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il ait une dette envers elle et qu'il se confonde en remerciements jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, en se prosternant à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, exactement ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Johanna Joëlle. Tu vas me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie et tu vas attendre patiemment que j'ai fini de discuter avec elle, d'accord ? Pas de frasque, pas d'esclandre. Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Sandra ?

\- Oui, je vous le promets.

\- Bon, allons-y.

D'un geste, Johnson invita Sandra à lui emboîter le pas. Tandis qu'elle se mettait en marche, elle décroisa les doigts qu'elle avait entrelacés dans son dos et ramena son bras le long de son corps.


	26. Chapitre 26 : La mission de Sandra

\- Reste-là, ordonna Johnson en désignant une chaise à Sandra, à côté d'une plante verte qui la dissimulerait partiellement. Il vaut mieux que Kévin ne te voie pas, sinon il se douterait de quelque chose.

D'un pas traînant, la fillette se dirigea vers le siège, sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Différents posters et prospectus étaient épinglés au pan de mur qui lui faisait face. Sandra en parcourut quelques-uns des yeux, avant de cligner des paupières, blasée. Ils n'exprimaient rien d'autre que ce qu'on lui serinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, comme le fait qu'il était important de bien se brosser les dents ou de dormir suffisamment.

Deux coups secs résonnèrent dans le couloir quand Johnson toqua à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient Kévin et son Débugant. Sandra tendit l'oreille afin d'écouter ce qu'il allait dire au garçon, mais elle croisa les bras avec ennui lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à entendre.

\- Le principal est en train d'interroger Peter Lance, indiqua Johnson, et il voudrait également te voir pour que tu lui racontes ta version des faits. Tu veux bien aller attendre devant son bureau ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Ne t'inquiète pas, Junior, je vais revenir. Courage, et sois tranquille : Peter va être puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Sandra leva les yeux au ciel et manqua de pouffer de rire quand Kévin poussa un sanglot exagéré. En revanche, elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le plaquer violemment à terre quand il passa devant elle sans la voir afin de se diriger vers la sortie. Même si une paire de claques ne lui ferait pas de mal, cela ne servirait à rien.

Les pas de Johnson s'éloignèrent ensuite vers le fond du couloir, où se trouvait le bureau de l'infirmière Joëlle. Sandra se leva en silence et écarta discrètement les feuilles pendantes de la plante. Elle regarda le professeur disparaître à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis refermer la porte derrière lui. C'était le moment ou jamais d'agir.

* * *

Peter avait glissé ses mains sous ses cuisses et remuait timidement ses jambes d'avant en arrière, pendant que Fontaret faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Après plusieurs minutes de volte-face, il finit par s'immobiliser face à l'élève, qui se recroquevilla davantage sur son siège.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que c'est Kévin qui a blessé son Débugant ? Absurde. Quel dresseur, même apprenti, irait faire ça à son pokémon ?

\- Monsieur, je...

\- C'est Sandra qui t'a soufflé cet horrible mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Ça lui ressemble bien, alors que je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

\- N-Non, elle...

\- Cesse de m'interrompre sans arrêt. J'ai écouté ce que tu avais à dire, à présent c'est à ton tour. Je peux comprendre que tu tiennes à protéger ton Minidraco, mais tu rendras service à tout le monde, et surtout à toi-même, en admettant qu'il a échappé à ton contrôle.

\- Drake n'y est pour rien ! protesta Peter avec un sursaut de courage. D'ailleurs, c'est moi que Kévin accuse, pas mon pokémon.

\- Dans ce cas, soit je crois Kévin et j'en conclus que tu es coupable, soit je me dis que, sous le coup de la colère et de l'inquiétude engendrée par la blessure de son Débugant, il t'a surtout désigné par dépit. Ce sont les deux seuls explications vraiment plausibles à mes yeux.

\- Drake n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et moi non plus. Pourquoi...

\- Justement, parlons-en. Ton professeur, monsieur Johnson, a souligné l'étrangeté de tes résultats. Le fait que tu te sois mis à remporter soudainement tous tes matchs contraste avec tes précédentes défaites. Un sursaut d'assurance, peut-être ? Grisé par la victoire, tu t'es laissé emporter, avec les fâcheuses conséquences que l'on connaît.

Peter baissa les yeux. Si seulement il avait eu un argument imparable à présenter à Fontaret... Il regrettait sincèrement que Sandra ne soit plus auprès de lui, car astucieuse comme elle l'était, elle aurait sûrement déjà trouvé. Encore que... Il aurait fallu que le principal la croie, or il semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à se fier à la parole d'un Lance, au point d'accorder plus de foi à celle de Kévin.

\- Alors ? insista l'homme, les bras croisés, en dominant Peter de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je... Je ne...

Il secoua la tête, incapable d'aller plus loin. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et il ne voyait pas quoi rajouter. Il allait être renvoyé, c'était certain. Sandra serait furieuse, assurément, et son père... Comment oserait-il regarder Nicolas dans les yeux, après cela ? Sa famille réussirait-elle à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu ? Ou penseraient-ils tous qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur son compte et qu'il était un apprenti dresseur violent ?

Cette pensée le fit frémir. Il assumait sa lâcheté, il encaissait sans ciller les fois où Sandra le traitait d'imbécile, mais l'idée qu'on puisse le considérer comme un être agressif, lui qui était doux comme un Wattouat, le perturbait.

\- Bon, sors d'ici, intima Fontaret en désignant la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Peter, qui pensait que son moral n'aurait pu être plus bas, le sentit pourtant chuter davantage lorsqu'il aperçut Kévin, de l'autre côté du seuil. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire narquois, que le principal ne remarqua évidemment pas, avant de prendre un air faussement éploré, tandis qu'ils se croisaient.

\- Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'en ai terminé avec ton camarade, ordonna Fontaret en désignant un siège, de l'autre côté du couloir. Si tu t'avises de bouger, tu ne feras qu'aggraver ton cas.

Peter se soumit docilement, même s'il voyait difficilement en quoi sa situation aurait pu être pire. Kévin, à grands renforts de larmes et de lamentations, allait convaincre Fontaret qu'il était un monstre cruel, qui ne méritait pas d'étudier dans une école aussi prestigieuse que celle-ci.

Abattu par l'espoir qui l'avait totalement abandonné, Peter s'affaissa contre le dossier du petit fauteuil rembourré et saisit la pokéball de Drake, qu'il caressa avec le revers de son pouce. Il faudrait toutefois plus que ce simple geste pour le réconforter. Il aurait fallu Sandra.

* * *

Sandra pénétra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et referma le battant derrière elle, en veillant à ce que les gonds n'émettent pas un grincement susceptible de la faire repérer, même si elle doutait que Johnson l'entende depuis le bureau de l'infirmière.

Elle pivota ensuite sur elle-même pour faire face à un lit simple, dans lequel était étendu un petit pokémon. Le Débugant de Kévin dormait paisiblement, son bras plâtré reposant sur son abdomen musclé. Sandra aurait préféré qu'il soit réveillé. Si elle devait le tirer du sommeil, il paniquerait et il alerterait à coup sûr tout le monde.

Elle le jaugea du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air très lourd et, blessé, il aurait des difficultés à se défendre, surtout s'il était sous anesthésique. Sandra décida de prendre le risque. Elle s'approcha du matelas et plaqua une main sur la bouche du Débugant, tout en le secouant de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux, qui prirent aussitôt une expression affolée. Il tenta de se redresser, mais Sandra réussit, en pesant de tout son poids sur son épaule, à le maintenir contre le lit.

\- Calme-toi, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment. Je ne te veux aucun mal, j'ai seulement besoin de ton aide. Je suis Sandra Lance, la cousine de Peter. Il a des ennuis à cause de ce que ton dresseur t'a fait.

La pression qu'exerçait le Débugant en tentant de s'opposer à elle s'estompa et, après une légère hésitation, la fillette le relâcha. Il était impératif de gagner sa confiance si elle voulait qu'il coopère. Elle s'installa sur la bordure, les jambes dans la vide, puis poursuivit :

\- Peter va être renvoyé de l'école si j'échoue à prouver qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de convaincre le vieux schnock que c'est la vérité, du moins pas par ma seule parole. Il faut que toi, tu lui dises que c'est Kévin qui t'a cassé le bras.

Le pokémon baissa la tête. Il avait l'air triste et coupable en même temps, ce que Sandra n'eut aucun mal à interpréter. Il en voulait à son crétin de dresseur de lui avoir fait du mal, mais il lui était tout de même trop loyal pour songer à le trahir.

\- La fidélité, c'est bien gentil, p'tit gars, mais qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il ne va pas recommencer ? S'il a été capable de te brutaliser une fois, il le refera. Tu n'es qu'un objet pour lui, pas un ami, sinon il aurait eu des scrupules à se servir de toi pour nuire à mon cousin. Ni toi ni Peter ne méritez de subir les conséquences des actes de Kévin. Tu comprends ?

\- Bug...

Sandra jeta un regard anxieux en direction de la porte. Elle espérait que Johnson en aurait pour un moment, car convaincre le Débugant n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il avait pourtant conscience qu'elle avait raison et qu'il devait l'aider, sans pour autant se résoudre à accepter de le faire.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et afficha son air le plus éploré. Si ses parents cédaient presque toujours à ses caprices, ce ne serait pas un pokémon qui lui résisterait, encore moins alors que la situation l'exigeait.

* * *

Johnson observa les radios que Johanna Joëlle venait d'accrocher au tableau lumineux, après les avoir sorties d'un classeur de rangement. Les sourcils froncés, il tentait de repérer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tendant à démontrer que Junior n'avait pu être blessé par Drake.

\- Le problème, indiqua l'infirmière, c'est que les os sont très fragiles chez les jeunes pokémon, même ceux de type combat. Ils ne deviennent vraiment résistants qu'au terme de la croissance, et continuent à se solidifier une fois la créature évoluée.

\- Autrement dit ?

\- La cassure est nette et précise, mais elle a tout aussi bien pu survenir à cause d'une torsade que d'un écrasement, car il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour provoquer une fracture. Junior aurait eu quelques années, voire seulement quelques mois de plus, il aurait été facile de faire une différence, d'autant que je doute qu'un enfant, à ce moment-là, aurait pu le blesser si aisément, mais en l'occurrence... Navrée, je ne peux pas vous aider.

\- Vous n'avez pas un avis ? Moins professionnel que personnel, s'entend ?

\- Non, je regrette. Je ne connais pas assez vos deux élèves pour me permettre d'émettre un jugement, et surtout, mon sens moral refuse de croire que Kévin ait pu infliger ça à ce pauvre Junior.

Bien sûr, qui pourrait songer cela ? Johnson n'en démordait pourtant pas. Il allait simplement devoir trouver autre chose pour faire éclater la vérité et innocenter Peter. Peut-être en essayant de rallier des enseignants à sa cause ? Le premier nom qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut celui de M. Herman. Il avait toujours semblé nourrir de la sympathie, voire de l'affection, pour le jeune garçon.

Avant de se diriger vers la salle des professeurs, cependant, il lui fallait affronter Sandra. Elle allait probablement exiger un compte-rendu de ses investigations et serait furieuse d'entendre que, pour l'heure, il n'avait fait aucune avancée, car elle ne lui paraissait pas plus tolérante que patiente.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsque Johnson découvrit que la fillette ne se trouvait plus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée. Craignant le pire, il songea d'abord qu'elle avait dû se lancer à la poursuite de Kévin pour le forcer à passer aux aveux de manière musclée, avant de remarquer que la porte de la chambre de Junior était entrebâillée. De quelle naïveté il avait fait preuve en pensant que Sandra tiendrait sa promesse.

\- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas bouger, lâcha-t-il en poussant le battant. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu as en t...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la cousine de Peter, pas plus que du pokémon de Kévin, et Johnson aurait mis sa main à couper que cette disparition simultanée ne devait rien au hasard.

\- Infirmière Joëlle ! s'écria-t-il. Nous avons un problème.

L'intéressée apparut un instant plus tard dans l'encadrement, au pas de course. Un tantinet essoufflée, elle s'accorda le temps de prendre une bouffée d'oxygène avant de constater l'absence de son petit patient.

\- Je suis presque sûr que Sandra Lance est parti avec lui, indiqua Johnson. Il faut les retrouver très vite, mais je vous en prie, aussi discrètement que possible.

\- Discrètement ? Une élève a enlevé un pokémon blessé et...

\- Elle ne lui fera pas de mal. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est prouver que son cousin ne lui en a pas fait non plus. Elle a sans doute une idée, mais le problème, c'est que ses plans sont assez... Disons que dans son intérêt à elle, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne la mette pas à exécution. S'il vous plaît, Johanna. Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de vous.

L'infirmière marqua un temps d'hésitation, mais finit par hocher la tête. Johnson fit volte face pour quitter la chambre et elle lui emboîta le pas, les mains moites. Jamais, en cinq ans de carrière, elle n'avait été confrontée à un tel cas de figure, et elle espérait que cela ne se répèterait pas. Après tout, elle était là pour soigner ses patients, pas pour leur courir après en secret dans tout l'établissement.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Butés et bornés

\- Sandra ? s'étonna Peter en voyant sa cousine surgir à l'extrémité du couloir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si Fontaret te voit, il va... Attends... Ne me dis pas que c'est Junior ?

Il avait seulement entraperçu la silhouette du pokémon qui avançait tête basse dans le sillage de Sandra, mais cela lui suffit à l'identifier, bien qu'il ait un peu de mal à le croire. Sa cousine n'avait tout de même pas été le chercher à l'infirmerie pour l'amener ici alors qu'il était censé recevoir des soins ?

Il remarqua le bras plâtré du Débugant, tandis que Sandra franchissait d'un pas vif et déterminé la distance qui la séparait de Peter. Elle l'avait presque rejoint quand il bondit sur ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la voir qu'en cet instant.

\- Fontaret ne m'a pas cru, confessa-t-il. Il...

\- Évidemment. Tu t'attendais à autre chose de la part de cet imbécile ? Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la preuve de ton innocence avec moi.

D'un geste, elle désigna Junior, qui gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol, incapable de croiser ceux de Peter. Ce dernier s'agenouilla face à lui et posa une main sur son épaule, du côté de son membre valide.

\- C'est vrai, Junior ? Tu es prêt à révéler à Fontaret que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai infligé cette blessure ? Mais si tu le fais... Tu as conscience de ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu feras peser tous les torts sur Kévin.

\- Ce serait regrettable, en effet, répliqua Sandra avec cynisme. Bon, attendez là, tous les deux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'occupe de tout.

Le menton fièrement pointé vers l'avant, la fillette se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Fontaret, contre laquelle elle toqua deux fois. La voix du principal s'éleva de l'autre côté, sommant son visiteur de repasser plus tard, car il était occupé.

Ignorant sa réponse, Sandra actionna la poignée et poussa le battant pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Sitôt que le regard du principal se posa sur elle, il se redressa en frappant violemment sa table de travail avec le plat de ses paumes, tout en la foudroyant des yeux. Il en fallait toutefois bien plus pour l'intimider.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné ! vociféra-t-il. Dès que j'en ai terminé avec l'affaire de ton cousin, je réunis le conseil de discipline pour statuer sur ton exclusion, en espérant qu'elle soit définitive. Maintenant, sors d'ici tout de suite.

\- Non.

Fontaret prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de garder son calme, tandis que Kévin s'était légèrement tassé sur sa chaise. S'il aimait persécuter Peter, il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas avoir à recroiser le chemin de sa cousine. L'humiliation qu'elle lui avait infligée le jour de la rentrée resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse avec toi ? soupira Fontaret. Que je t'enferme à double tour dans une pièce ? Ce serait contraire à toutes les règles d'éthique de cette école, mais je vais commencer par croire que c'est la seule solution.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il avait contourné son bureau pour rejoindre Sandra sur le seuil. Il eut beau la dominer de toute sa hauteur, elle ne baissa pas les yeux, continuant à le fixer avec le même dédain qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Et si vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à vous dire, plutôt ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que je t'ai assez entendue, et même assez vue comme ça ?

Fontaret la saisit par le bras, un peu plus brutalement qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il ne devait pas se montrer agressif, sans quoi il sortirait du cadre de ses fonctions et risquerait de perdre son poste pour avoir violenté un élève. Avait-il une autre solution, cependant, face à Sandra Lance ?

Tout en s'appliquant à maîtriser sa colère, il la repoussa hors de la pièce et saisit la porte qu'il referma en claquant. Hors de son champ de vision, il n'avait pu remarquer Peter et Junior qui patientaient sagement, comme la fillette le leur avait ordonné.

\- Tant pis, il l'aura voulu. On passe au plan B.

\- Sandra... murmura Peter. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es à deux doigts d'être renvoyée, toi aussi, et même si tu arrives à prouver mon innocence, Fontaret ne se montrera pas plus clément envers toi.

\- Si j'arrive à prouver ton innocence, je prouverai dans le même temps qu'il a tort et qu'il a refusé d'entendre la vérité uniquement parce que nous sommes des Lance. S'il avait accepté de nous écouter dès le départ, je n'aurais pas eu à faire tout ça.

Peter ouvrit la bouche, sans toutefois savoir que répondre. Si l'argument de Sandra se tenait, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait son efficacité face à Fontaret, en dépit de sa pertinence.

\- Viens par ici, p'tit gars, intima Sandra à Junior. Et enfonce cette porte ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Peter. Non, non, non ! C'est de la fol...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase. D'un coup de pied, le Débugant arracha le battant de ses gonds, qui tomba dans un fracas tonitruant à l'intérieur du bureau. Kévin bondit aussitôt de sa chaise pour aller se tapir contre le mur opposé, pendant que Fontaret s'époumonait. Il s'interrompit cependant sitôt qu'il réalisa que c'était Junior qui se tenait aux côtés de Sandra.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques secondes, avant que vous ne décidiez de jouer les têtes de nœud, il faut qu'on cause. P'tit gars, tu veux bien montrer à cet imbécile de vieux schnock qui est vraiment responsable de ton état ?

Le pokémon marqua une hésitation, pendant que Sandra avançait sur la porte gisant à terre et que Peter se faisait tout petit sur le seuil, à l'instar de Kévin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Toute trace d'expression narquoise ou malveillante avait disparu de son visage, qui n'affichait plus que de la peur.

\- P'tit gars ? insista la fillette.

\- Bug... ant.

Elle vit son regard se troubler tandis qu'il levait en tremblant son bras valide, pour le pointer sur Kévin. Sandra tapota solidairement l'omoplate du Débugant, pendant que son propriétaire bafouillait :

\- C'est... C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui l'a... Elle a dû le menacer. Oui, c'est ça ! Elle l'a menacé pour le forcer à m'accuser et protéger ainsi son cousin. C'est un coup monté.

\- C'est un coup monté, c'est vrai, répéta Sandra, mais le tien, pour provoquer le renvoi de Peter. Si j'ai convaincu ton pokémon de parler contre toi, je devrais sûrement aussi pouvoir persuader tes amis d'avouer ce que tu lui fais subir.

\- Comment ça ? intervint Fontaret, rouge de colère. Je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Et ça dirige une école... Déjà, le matin de la rentrée, Kévin et sa clique s'en sont pris à Peter. Ce jour-là, c'est moi qui les ai mis en déroute en leur jetant de la caillasse, mais...

\- Quoi ? Tu as caillassé d'autres élèves ?

\- Non mais oh ! s'emporta Sandra. Vous le faites exprès d'entendre que ce que vous voulez, ou quoi ? Je vous dis que ça fait une éternité que Kévin persécute mon cousin, qu'il a été jusqu'à blesser son propre pokémon pour le faire renvoyer, et tout ce dont vous vous préoccupez, c'est de ce que j'ai pu lui balancer par la tête, alors qu'il le méritait ?

Peter, dont le regard avait jusqu'à présent fixé alternativement Sandra et Fontaret, se tourna vers le couloir, où il entendait des bruits de pas précipités. Alertés par le vacarme produit par la porte en s'écroulant et par les cris qui s'en étaient suivis, plusieurs professeurs approchaient.

\- Nom d'Arceus ! s'exclama M. Lebattu en découvrant l'état des lieux. Sandra Lance, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois ?

Il était accompagné de Mme Elmire et de M. Herman. À sa vue, Peter ressentit une pincée d'espoir. Le professeur avait toujours été bon pour lui, et il espérait qu'il croirait le récit de Sandra plutôt que la mise en scène de Kévin.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, répliqua l'intéressée. Ou plutôt, je n'aurais rien fait si on ne m'avait pas forcée à en arriver là.

\- Ça suffit, silence ! tonna Fontaret. Je n'en peux plus ! Madame Elmire, rassemblez tous les professeurs dans la salle de réunion. Et vous, Lebattu, trouvez Johnson et ramenez-le-moi immédiatement.

Cet ordre ne fut pas nécessaire, car au même moment, la porte donnant sur le secteur administratif s'ouvrit sur l'enseignant qui avait le souffle court, l'infirmière Joëlle sur ses talons. Il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua l'attroupement formé devant le bureau de Fontaret et se tapota le front, luisant de sueur, avec sa manche en apercevant la porte défoncée.

\- Ah, vous voilà, vous ! s'écria le principal. Vous n'auriez pas pu surveiller cette gamine ? Elle fait plus de dégâts à elle seule qu'un troupeau de Donphan ! Et vous, Johanna, expliquez-moi comment un pokémon blessé peut se retrouver avec elle ? Vous n'avez rien vu, à l'infirmerie ?

\- Le professeur Johnson a tenu à étudier les radios de Junior, révéla-t-elle, la respiration saccadée. Il pensait...

\- ... ce que vous savez déjà, monsieur, coupa l'intéressé, parce que c'est ce que Sandra est venue vous prouver, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la seule explication qu'il voyait au fait que la fillette se soit rendue ici en compagnie du Débugant de Kévin. Le comportement de ce dernier avait d'ailleurs radicalement changé depuis que Johnson l'avait quitté. Sa tristesse exagérée et ses gémissements avaient laissé place à un mélange de colère et de peur.

\- Tout ce qu'elle a prouvé, c'est son instabilité et sa dangerosité. Ce pokémon est perturbé, il vient d'être blessé et il peut aussi bien lui obéir par crainte, même si elle le force à mentir.

Johnson soupira, pendant que Herman se pinçait l'arête du nez. Il était évident que Fontaret avait un parti pris contre les Lance, à l'instar de la plupart des autres professeurs. Ils échangèrent un regard, qui en révéla long sur le fond de leur pensée. Il n'y avait qu'à eux deux qu'ils pourraient espérer ramener les autres à la raison, ou plutôt les contraindre à admettre la vérité.

\- Monsieur, je crois que cette histoire a pris des proportions telles que nous devrions recommencer à zéro, tenta Herman. C'est une bonne chose d'avoir ordonné une réunion d'urgence, mais je pense que nous devrions réécouter ces enfants un par un, dans le calme.

\- Le calme ? Vous croyez que nous en serions là si c'était possible ?

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, vous n'avez donné aucune chance à Sandra de s'exprimer, intervint Johnson. Je sais qu'elle est assez... vive, et on pourrait même aller jusqu'à la taxer d'insolence, mais face à votre refus, elle a décidé d'étayer ses paroles par des preuves, que vous vous obstinez à ne pas prendre en considération. Je ne défends pas son attitude, mais en cet instant, je cautionne encore moins la vôtre.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Je...

Herman s'approcha du principal pour poser une main ferme sur son épaule et la presser légèrement. D'une voix douce et autoritaire à la fois, il déclara :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur exemple à donner de se quereller devant les élèves. Infirmière Joëlle, quand vous regagnerez l'infirmerie, faites un détour par le bureau des surveillants pour leur demander de venir surveiller ces trois-là, pendant que nous nous entretiendrons.

\- D'accord. Viens, Junior.

\- Non, le pokémon reste, coupa Herman. Nous aurons besoin de son témoignage. Seul, sans personne pour lui mettre la pression, qu'il s'agisse de mademoiselle Lance ou de monsieur Trudeau.

Sandra déglutit et jeta un regard implorant, ce qui était fort rare de sa part, au Débugant. Il était son unique espoir. S'il décidait de retourner sa veste au dernier moment, alors cela scellerait non seulement le sort de Peter, mais également le sien. Si elle ne pouvait démontrer qu'elle avait raison après tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris, elle serait sans doute renvoyée, elle aussi.

Fontaret, que l'intervention de Herman avait réussi à apaiser quelque peu, leur intima d'un ton sec de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qui jouxtaient le mur, dans le couloir, et de ne pas bouger, menaçant d'exclure sans autre forme de procès celui qui s'y risquerait.

Sandra, qui savait quand il était impératif d'obéir, fut la première à se diriger docilement vers un siège, Peter choisissant de s'installer sur celui qui se trouvait juste à côté. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, mais n'avait plus aucune carte en main, désormais. Elles étaient entre celles de Johnson et des autres professeurs.

Alors qu'elle fixait la porte défoncée du bureau de Fontaret sans vraiment la voir, elle sentit la paume de son cousin se poser sur sa jambe. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il lui adressait un sourire à la fois triste et reconnaissant. Mettant son orgueil dans sa poche, elle consentit à le lui rendre et referma ses doigts autour des siens, dans un geste qui se voulait à la fois protecteur et rassurant.


	28. Chapitre 28 : La sanction

Fontaret passa une main sur son front qui commençait à se dégarnir. Il avait mal à la tête et n'avait qu'une hâte, que tout ceci se termine. Il était loin du compte, cependant, car ils n'avaient toujours pas statué sur le sort des trois élèves qu'ils venaient d'interroger dans la salle de réunion.

Il leva la tête des feuilles posées devant lui, sur lesquelles il n'avait pris aucune note, se contentant d'écouter les récits narrés les uns à la suite des autres. Junior, le Débugant de Kévin, était en train de quitter la pièce, escorté par M. Johnson. Cela en coûtait à Fontaret de le reconnaître, mais sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, Sandra Lance avait dit la vérité.

\- Je crois que nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que Peter ne mérite aucun châtiment, voire des excuses de notre part pour ne pas avoir réalisé avant de quelle persécution il était victime, déclara M. Herman.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut les professeurs rassemblés autour de la table ovale. Mme Elmire y ajouta un regard coupable, pendant qu'elle joignait modestement les mains sur ses genoux.

\- En ce qui concerne Kévin... commença M. Lornet, le professeur d'élevage. Son attitude est indigne de notre école, et de tout dresseur ou apprenti dresseur qui se respecte. Si nous nous montrons intransigeants en cas d'accident, nous devons l'être encore plus en de telles circonstances. Une blessure délibérée sur un pokémon, ça équivaut pour moi à un renvoi immédiat et irrévocable. Sans parler du harcèlement qu'il a fait subir au petit Lance.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Fontaret avec lassitude. Qui est pour cette sanction ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent uniformément, afin d'approuver ce jugement sans appel. Le principal se racla la gorge, sachant qu'ils en arrivaient à présent au cas le plus complexe, qui n'était probablement pas sans lien avec son début de calvitie.

\- Passons maintenant à Sandra Lance.

\- Pardon, mais... Je ne saisis pas ce qu'elle vient faire là, indiqua M. Herman. Sa ténacité nous a permis d'innocenter son cousin et peut-être d'épargner à notre école de gros ennuis avec l'Arène d'Ébènelle, car je doute que Nicolas Lance aurait apprécié de voir son fils exclu de l'établissement sur une erreur de notre part.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a fait quelque chose de bien, si j'ose dire, intervint M. Lebattu, que ça excuse tout le reste. Qui plus est, et même si c'était avec une bonne intention, elle a tout de même enfoncé une porte et, pas plus tard qu'à l'instant, elle nous a encore traités de... Comment était-ce, déjà ?

\- Troupeau de vieux Hoot-Hoot miro et incompétents, compléta Mme Elmire.

\- Le fait est que nous l'avons été, c'est indubitable, déclara M. Johnson. Honnêtement, qui parmi vous aurait cru la version de Peter si sa cousine ne s'était pas démenée pour convaincre le Débugant de témoigner, en dépit des refus obstinés de monsieur Fontaret à la laisser s'exprimer ?

\- Le problème n'est pas là, rétorqua ce dernier. Peut-être aurais-je eu plus le cœur à écouter Sandra Lance, et surtout à la prendre au sérieux, si je ne la voyais pas dans mon bureau deux fois par semaine, parce que ses professeurs sont à bout de son insolence.

Beaucoup hochèrent la tête, certains de manière plus ostensible que d'autres. Herman pianota la table du bout des doigts. Si effacer tous les torts dont Peter était accusé n'avait pris que quelques instants, balayer ceux de sa cousine risquait d'être autrement plus compliqué.

\- Je propose une semaine de renvoi, lâcha Fontaret.

\- Une semaine ? Pour avoir voulu défendre son cousin ? répliqua Johnson. C'est cher payé pour une bonne action.

\- Au contraire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a plus ou moins bien agi qu'il faut en oublier tout le reste. Sandra Lance doit prendre conscience qu'elle n'a pas tous les droits, sans quoi la prochaine fois, elle ne se contentera pas de défoncer ma porte, elle s'arrangera aussi pour me chasser de mon bureau et s'installer à ma place.

\- Et vous pensez qu'une sanction abusive est la meilleure décision pour qu'elle cesse de se croire tout permis ?

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, Johnson, mais à la majorité. Qui est pour le renvoi temporaire de Sandra Lance ?

M. Lebattu fut le premier à lever la main, suivi de près par Mme Elmire. D'autres bras ne se tardèrent pas à se dresser, si bien qu'à la fin, seuls Johnson, Herman et leurs collègues professeurs d'élevage et de sport, ayant décidé de suivre leur mouvement, continuaient à s'opposer à l'exclusion de la fillette.

\- Voilà qui est réglé, conclut Fontaret, non sans une pointe de satisfaction.

* * *

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, déclara Gabriel Lance, les bras croisés sur son torse, assis face au bureau du principal.

\- C'est pourtant simple. Les professeurs ont majoritairement voté le renvoi de votre fille.

\- Oui, ça, j'ai saisi. Ce qui m'échappe, c'est l'intérêt de cette sanction. Sandra n'est pas l'enfant la plus facile à vivre sur cette planète, je vous le concède, mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Elle est insolente, c'est vrai, et elle a tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais elle a aussi du caractère, de la détermination et elle est remarquablement intelligente.

\- Ses notes n'en témoignent pas, répliqua Fontaret. N'avez-vous pas reçu mes courriers, où je vous informe de son inattention totale en cours ?

\- Sandra n'est pas une enfant patiente. Elle a toujours préféré faire l'école buissonnière et partir explorer la montagne plutôt que de se rendre en classe. Être enfermée dans une salle où elle doit passer des heures assise sur une chaise, c'est une torture pour elle. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle aime apprendre.

\- Si je vous écoute, ce n'est non pas un renvoi temporaire, mais définitif qu'il lui faut.

\- Absolument pas. Sandra sait ce qu'elle veut et ce qui lui plaît. Elle rêve d'avoir son propre pokémon et d'entamer les leçons de dressage, c'est pourquoi en attendant, tout lui paraît ennuyeux à mourir. L'apprentissage passe pour elle par l'action bien plus que par les livres ou par un tableau noir.

\- Avec tout mon respect, monsieur Lance, nous sommes une école, la plus réputée de Johto. Pas un cirque. Sandra est une menace pour la paix et la tranquillité des autres élèves, en plus de nuire à leur parcours scolaire en perturbant la classe.

\- Avec tout mon respect, monsieur Fontaret, singea Gabriel, ce n'est pas Sandra qui a volontairement cassé le bras d'un Débugant. Et pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me fier à votre jugement depuis que je sais que, sans ma fille, vous auriez aussi exclu mon neveu pour cet acte qu'il n'a pas commis.

\- Elle...

\- Vous reprochez à Sandra son fort caractère et son arrogance, mais quels reproches devrais-je vous faire, moi ? Vous voyez le mal chez ma fille, mais il a échappé à votre grande sagacité que son cousin était persécuté par ses camarades depuis deux ans ? Pire, pour un peu, vous l'auriez reconnu coupable d'une action dont il était la victime. Vous savez ce que ça m'évoque, mon bon monsieur ? Que vous avez vos têtes de turc. Je suis presque étonné que vous n'ayez pas cherché à faire porter à Sandra la responsabilité de cette agression. Je suppose que, n'étant pas présente sur les lieux, ç'aurait été un peu difficile pour vous, raison pour laquelle vous vous en êtes abstenu.

Offusqué, le visage de Fontaret avait viré au rouge avec la même application que lorsqu'il était furieux. Son attitude contrastait avec le calme nonchalant de Gabriel, dont le regard était dépourvu de colère, mais dont chaque réplique s'accompagnait d'un ton incisif.

\- Vos remarques sont tout à fait déplacées, riposta Fontaret.

\- Peut-être. En tout cas, je crois que nous en sommes arrivés à un accord, vous et moi.

\- Un accord ? Quel accord ?

\- Sandra sera exclue une semaine. Pas plus. Voyez-vous, cet épisode a fait que mon frère Nicolas n'a plus aucune confiance en vous, et il est soulagé de pouvoir compter sur ma fille pour veiller sur Peter. Mon neveu a un caractère docile, voire soumis, et Nicolas a toujours eu peur que ça se retourne contre lui. Il éprouve un certain réconfort à l'idée que Sandra est là pour veiller au grain et empêcher des désastres de se produire.

\- Des désastres ? Elle en est un à elle seule !

\- Parce qu'elle a enfoncé votre porte ? Je vous ai déjà assuré que je prendrai tous les frais de réparation à ma charge. En revanche, qui remboursera à Peter ces deux années durant lesquelles il a été harcelé ?

\- Comment aurions-nous pu le savoir ? se défendit Fontaret. Il ne s'est jamais plaint. S'il avait signalé ce que ses camarades lui infligeaient, nous...

\- Vous l'auriez cru ? Comme vous l'avez cru quand il a affirmé que Drake et lui n'avaient rien fait au pokémon de Kévin ? Et en admettant que ça ait été le cas, vous auriez pris quelles mesures ? Des lignes à copier ? Une punition ? Après quoi ces enfants seraient retournés s'acharner sur Peter en guise de représailles ?

\- Nous aurions ouvert l'œil. Nous...

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait lorsque monsieur Herman vous a signalé à deux reprises que mon neveu était trop solitaire et qu'il semblait avoir des soucis avec ses camarades ? Ou quand monsieur Johnson vous a confié le scepticisme que lui inspiraient les défaites aussi nombreuses qu'anormales de Peter en dressage ?

\- Je peux vous retourner la question, monsieur Lance. Pourquoi ni vous ni votre frère ne vous êtes aperçus de la situation ?

\- Sandra et Peter ne sont à Ébènelle que pour les vacances et ils vivent ici le reste du temps. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de voir ce qui se passe dans votre établissement, monsieur Fontaret, comment le pourrions-nous depuis notre montagne ? Nicolas trouvait effectivement son fils étrange, mais penser que le problème venait de l'école équivalait à remettre en doute vos compétences, ainsi que celles de vos collaborateurs. Quelque chose qui, au vu de la réputation de votre établissement, est inconcevable, nous sommes bien d'accord.

Une menace transparaissait dans les derniers mots de Gabriel, qui firent frissonner Fontaret. Il savait à quel point la parole d'un Champion d'Arène pouvait avoir du poids, et si Nicolas Lance décidait de s'opposer à lui, il aurait encore plus de problèmes que ceux qui lui causait Sandra Lance.

\- Très bien, s'inclina-t-il à contrecœur. Soyez assuré je me montrerai à l'avenir plus... souple avec votre fille, mais je vous en conjure, essayez de la raisonner un peu. Si elle n'a pas envie de suivre les cours, qu'elle n'empêche au moins pas les autres de le faire, et surtout qu'elle se montre, à défaut d'aimable, polie avec ses professeurs.

\- C'est entendu, je lui parlerai, affirma Gabriel. Je suis heureux que nous ayons fini par nous entendre.

Il tendit une main franche et ferme par-dessus le bureau, que Fontaret serra. Il se sentait lâche d'avoir cédé, mais dans son intérêt et dans celui de l'école tout entière, il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Nicolas et Gabriel Lance avaient assez de cartes en main pour faire éclater un scandale duquel l'établissement ne se relèverait pas.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Peter. Je pensais sincèrement que ton père aurait pu convaincre le principal de renoncer à cette semaine d'exclusion.

Sandra ne releva pas. S'il y avait une personne que cette sanction attristait, c'était son cousin, pas elle. Au contraire, elle s'en réjouissait. Passer quelques jours à Ébènelle lui permettrait de retrouver Karai sans avoir à attendre les vacances pour cela. Elle aurait tant de choses à lui raconter !

\- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, ajouta Peter, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Sandra, qui était en train de vider son placard et de jeter ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac, cessa soudainement pour se tourner vers le garçon. Avec le plus grand sérieux, elle déclara :

\- Je me moque de ta reconnaissance. Tu as une dette envers moi.

Peter acquiesça, bien conscient que c'était la réalité. Il espérait qu'il pourrait un jour lui rendre la pareille, tout en sachant pertinemment que Sandra avait plus de chances de le tirer d'autres mauvais pas avant qu'il ait l'occasion de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas non plus, assura-t-il. Et je...

\- Tu vas me la rembourser, en me donnant des cours de pokémonologie. Tu me dois bien ça.

Son cousin entrouvrit les lèvres. Il avait déjà proposé à Sandra de l'aider dans cette matière, sans aucune condition, mais elle avait refusé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que seul son orgueil l'en avait empêchée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui rende service ou qu'il ait pitié d'elle, aussi présentait-elle la chose comme une contrepartie à son action.

\- Si telle est ta volonté, je m'y soumets, sourit-il.

Il lui tendit le gilet qu'elle n'avait pas encore décroché de sa tringle et Sandra le jeta sur ses épaules, avant de fermer son bagage. Peter se proposa pour le lui porter jusqu'à la grille de l'école, mais un regard condescendant de la fillette sur son corps chétif le dissuada d'insister.

\- Tu vas me manquer pendant cette semaine, confia-t-il.

\- Tu t'en remettras. Tu as passé deux ans ici sans moi et tu n'es pas mort. Et puis, maintenant, tu es débarrassé de la brochette d'abrutis qui en avait après toi. Sans Tronche de Rattata pour les guider, les deux autres devraient te laisser tranquille.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de ça. Même le paradis ressemblerait à l'enfer pour moi si tu n'y étais pas.

\- Pff... N'importe quoi.

Sandra dut tourner la tête pour que Peter ne remarque pas le léger sourire qu'elle venait d'esquisser, et elle ne broncha pas non plus lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans la sienne, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cage d'escalier.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Une demande particulière

Isabelle, en entendant retentir la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers, sa jupe retroussée. Un large sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'elle fondait sur la poignée pour l'actionner.

À l'instar de son mari, elle n'avait pas été en colère après Sandra lorsque le principal les avait contactés pour les informer de son renvoi. Au contraire, elle se réjouissait de revoir sa fille, même si ce n'était que pour une semaine. La maison était bien trop vide et surtout trop calme en son absence.

\- Ma chér...

Elle s'interrompit quand le battant se fut totalement écarté et qu'elle se retrouva face à Gabriel, qui se tenait sur le seuil avec les affaires de Sandra, sans que celle-ci ne soit nulle part en vue.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Isabelle, ses élégants sourcils arqués par la surprise.

\- Aucune idée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et elle est partie en courant avant que j'aie eu le temps de prononcer un mot. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle réapparaîtra à l'heure du dîner, comme toujours.

Son épouse hocha la tête, non sans un léger pincement au cœur. Elle aurait préféré que Sandra vienne l'embrasser avant de se lancer à l'assaut de la montagne, comme elle se plaisait à le faire, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Sa fille avait toujours été sauvage, exactement comme la nature au-delà des limites de la ville d'Ébènelle. Le Mont Cristal était son foyer, bien plus que la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi.

* * *

Sandra tira sur ses bras, poussa avec ses jambes et, au terme d'un ultime effort, s'affala face contre terre sur son promontoire. Cette odeur d'herbe verte, de terre humide et de vent frais lui avait manqué. Celle qui se dégageait des jardins de l'École de Mauville n'avait rien comparable, d'autant qu'elle était le plus souvent gâchée par les effluves entêtants des fleurs.

La fillette s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis planta ses ongles dans le sol pour déterrer la cassette renfermant la pokéball de Karai. Quand elle eut terminé, ses mains et ses manches étaient brunes, mais elle rayonnait. Elle glissa la sphère dans sa poche et, après avoir tout remis en place, entama la descente.

Elle atteignit la route 45 une dizaine de minutes plus tard, hors d'haleine. Elle avait traversé toute la ville au pas de course, pressée de retrouver sa dragonne. Enfin seule, à l'abri des regards dans un petit bosquet d'arbres, Sandra appuya sur le bouton de la ball avec un frisson d'excitation.

Karai jaillit aux pieds de sa jeune dresseuse et s'étira longuement, sans un regard pour elle. L'enfant se racla la gorge, mais la pokémon s'obstina à l'ignorer, allant même jusqu'à fendre l'air d'un coup de queue dédaigneux.

\- Quel accueil ! fit remarquer Sandra avec sarcasme. J'en arriverais presque à regretter cette tête de nœud de Fontaret. Tu as l'intention de me dire bonjour ?

Loin d'obéir, Karai lui tourna le dos et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, les narines pointées en direction du ciel dans une attitude ouvertement méprisante. Pour un peu, Sandra aurait presque eu l'impression de voir son sosie fait dragon.

\- Tu pourrais au moins donner l'illusion d'être heureuse de me revoir. Il y a assez d'imbéciles avec qui je me prends la tête à Mauville sans que tu aies besoin de t'y mettre aussi.

Au début, Karai ne réagit pas, puis elle finit par se tourner vers Sandra pour lui adresser un sifflement mécontent par-dessus son épaule, que la fillette n'eut aucun mal à interpréter.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, répliqua-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que le reste du temps, je suis à l'école. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas être là aujourd'hui, c'est juste parce que j'ai été renvoyée. Et toi, au lieu de te réjouir du temps que ça nous permet de passer ensemble, tu boudes. Ce n'est pas sérieux, Karai ! Et surtout, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous formerons la meilleure équipe de Johto un jour prochain.

Pour toute réponse, la Minidraco cessa de la regarder et s'éloigna d'un bon mètre, dans un rampement saccadé qui trahissait sa colère. Sandra sentait aussi la sienne poindre en elle. Furieuse, ses doigts se contractèrent sur la pokéball de Karai.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, reviens ! fulmina-t-elle en lançant la sphère sur la dragonne, qui fut aussitôt absorbée. Si tu ne veux pas coopérer, tant pis pour toi. Avec un peu de chance, ça te remettra les idées en place.

Sandra donna un coup de pied féroce dans une branche cassée qui gisait au pied d'un arbre, puis prit la direction de sa maison, d'une humeur massacrante. Elle en voulait énormément à Karai pour son attitude. Que croyait-elle ? Que la vie de la fillette était meilleure ?

Loin de progresser ou d'apprendre, Sandra s'ennuyait ferme à Mauville et devait en plus supporter tous les idiots qui l'entouraient, sans parler de sortir Peter des problèmes auxquels il se retrouvait mêlé. Elle préfèrerait largement être ici, chez elle, à s'entraîner au dressage et non perdre son temps à s'user l'arrière-train sur une chaise.

La fureur de Sandra n'avait pas décru lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la demeure de ses parents. Elle s'apprêtait à monter directement dans sa chambre, pour se défouler sur ses oreillers, quand sa mère fit irruption dans le couloir, s'interposant entre la fillette et les escaliers. Ce ne fut que lorsque Isabelle la serra dans ses bras que Sandra réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis les dernières vacances.

\- Ton père m'a raconté ce que tu as fait pour Peter, annonça l'épouse de Gabriel. C'était très courageux de ta part. Nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi.

\- Pff... Il n'y a pas de quoi. Si Peter avait eu un peu de cran, il aurait pu se débrouiller tout seul, mais évidemment, il est nul. Et peureux. Et...

Isabelle ébouriffa les cheveux de Sandra. Personne, dans sa famille, n'ignorait à quel point la fillette aimait son cousin, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à le nier, voire à se montrer excessivement odieuse avec lui.

Sandra attendit que sa mère l'ait embrassée sur la joue avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Parvenue à hauteur de sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et la fit claquer dans son dos, avant de s'affaler sur son lit avec de l'élan. Elle donna trois violents coups de poing à son traversin, duquel s'échappèrent quelques plumes.

Même si la bienveillance d'Isabelle et son doux parfum avaient, l'espace d'un instant, dissipé la rancœur de Sandra, elle recommençait à fulminer. Elle n'avait que sept jours pour travailler avec Karai, et le caprice de sa pokémon leur en avait déjà fait perdre un. Si elle ne la raisonnait pas dès le lendemain, elles n'auraient presque pas l'occasion de s'entraîner.

Sandra grogna. Une semaine, c'était tout, après quoi elle devrait retourner à Mauville. Elle avait tant rêvé de cette école quand Peter était parti étudier là-bas, et à présent, elle la détestait. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans un endroit où l'apprentissage était aussi déplorable. Des livres, des professeurs ennuyeux... Hormis en de rares occasions avec M. Herman, ils n'allaient jamais sur le terrain, au plus près des pokémon et de leur environnement.

Sandra était bien plus à l'aise en pleine nature, en compagnie de créatures tout aussi sauvages qu'elle, qu'enfermée entre les quatre murs d'une salle de classe. Elle avait besoin d'espace, de sentir le vent frais sur son visage et d'être arrosée par les gouttes de pluie.

Pourquoi gaspillait-elle ses journées à attendre ? Attendre quoi, d'ailleurs ? La permission des adultes pour accomplir son destin ? Il n'y avait qu'eux pour croire qu'un âge spécifique était nécessaire pour réussir. Certains, à trente ou quarante ans, étaient toujours de mauvais dresseurs, alors que d'autres – autrement dit elle – frôlaient déjà l'excellence.

C'était décidé : elle allait partir ! Puisque ce ne serait ni à Ébènelle ni à Mauville que son avenir viendrait à elle, autant s'aventurer à sa rencontre. Avec Karai, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ceux qui se dresseraient en travers de son chemin, et au bout de quelques mois, tout Johto aurait son nom sur les lèvres, pendant que les autres continueraient à se soumettre bêtement à des imbéciles dans le genre de Fontaret.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sandra n'avait toujours pas renoncé à ses projets, mais ceux-ci furent toutefois contrariés par une invitation de Nicolas à lui rendre visite. Le Champion avait contacté Gabriel par visiophone pour lui demander si sa nièce pouvait le retrouver à l'Arène en début d'après-midi, car il souhaitait, selon ses propres dires, s'entretenir avec elle d'un sujet de la plus haute importance.

L'espoir s'empara de Sandra sitôt qu'Isabelle lui eut annoncé la nouvelle. Elle s'était présentée dans sa chambre alors que la fillette était en train de lister dans un calepin tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour son voyage. Dès que sa mère eut quitté la pièce, elle abandonna lâcha son stylo et son bloc-notes pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Son esprit était en feu, tant elle réfléchissait. Elle se demandait ce que Nicolas pouvait bien lui vouloir. En était-il arrivé aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle ? Avait-il compris qu'elle gâchait son talent à Mauville et souhaitait-il la former lui-même pour qu'elle reprenne un jour prochain le flambeau de l'Arène ? Il avait toujours destiné Peter à ce rôle, mais vu ses récents exploits, il avait peut-être enfin compris que Sandra était la plus apte à cela.

Après le déjeuner, elle se mit donc en route pour le bâtiment qui dominait la ville d'Ébènelle. Son oncle avait dû guetter son arrivée, car elle eut à peine le temps de sonner que la porte d'entrée pivota sur ses gonds, dévoilant Nicolas qui se trouvait juste derrière. Il se pencha pour embrasser Sandra, puis la prit par l'épaule pour la conduire jusqu'au salon.

Tandis qu'elle retirait son gilet et s'installait sur le canapé, son oncle lui prépara une tasse de café au lait, qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Lui-même se servit un décaféiné avant de prendre place face à elle.

Ils n'avaient échangé que très peu de mots, seulement quelques banalités que Sandra jugeait affligeantes. Qu'attendait-il pour en venir au fait ? Instinctivement, sa main effleura sa poche, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle avait glissé la pokéball de Karai. Si Nicolas décidait de faire d'elle son apprentie, il lui faudrait forcément un pokémon, et quelle ne serait pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elle s'en était déjà procuré un par elle-même. Cela ne l'impressionnerait que davantage.

\- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi j'ai absolument tenu à te voir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? finit par déclarer le Champion.

\- En fait, j'ai ma petite idée.

\- Naturellement. Tu es si vive d'esprit que ça ne me surprend même pas.

Sandra but une nouvelle gorgée, le petit doigt en l'air. Peinant à réfréner son impatience, elle devait lutter contre la tentation d'arracher à son oncle les mots qu'il ne semblait pas pressé de prononcer.

\- Pour commencer, je voudrais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour Peter. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir compris avant à quel point ça allait mal à Mauville, mais tu connais ton cousin... Il est si secret. Même si son attitude me paraissait étrange, il pouvait y avoir des dizaines d'explications à ça.

Sandra hocha la tête, tout en étouffant un grognement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de Peter, elle voulait seulement que Nicolas en vienne au fait.

\- Je sais que tu es plus jeune que lui, mais tu as toujours été plus dégourdie. C'est pourquoi il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander. Je comprendrais que tu refuses, mais je serais très touché, et surtout rassuré, si tu acceptais.

La fillette se redressa dignement sur le canapé et croisa les jambes. Elle y était, désormais, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Nicolas allait lui faire la proposition dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me promettre de veiller sur Peter, une fois que tu seras de retour à l'école ?

\- Oh oui, j'acc... Quoi ?

Le choc fut tel que Sandra lâcha sa tasse, qui se brisa en répandant le café qu'elle contenait encore sur le tapis. Nicolas paraissait si concentré sur la conversation, cependant, qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

\- Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, Sandra. Tu as beau te chamailler souvent avec mon fils, je sais que tu tiens à lui. Tu l'as prouvé en le défendant bec et ongles alors que tout le monde était contre vous. C'est pourquoi je voudrais être sûr que je peux compter sur toi, à l'avenir. Si tu n'es pas auprès de lui, j'ai peur que Peter recommence à se faire marcher sur les pieds et... S'il te plaît, c'est important, autant pour moi que pour lui. Je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille, sinon.

Sandra n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son oncle ne voulait pas faire d'elle son apprentie, mais la nounou de son idiot de cousin ! Qu'en était-il d'elle, alors ? Qui se souciait de sa vie, de sa carrière ?

Nicolas pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait accepter ? Renoncer à partir sur les routes avec Karai pour garder un œil sur Peter qui prenait peur dès que quelqu'un éternuait à côté de lui ? Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un peureux incapable !

La colère et le désappointement faisaient rage dans les pensées de Sandra lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche avec mépris afin de donner sa réponse.


End file.
